Guarding the Dragon
by Copper Vixen
Summary: AU, The Red Lions of Hogwarts Mercenaries and Guards are hired to escort Draco Malfoy and his companions from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley. HPDM slash
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling

**

* * *

Chapter One - A Noble Mission **

The small village of Hogsmeade was wrapped in a blanket of white powder. Flakes still floated softly from the gray sky, settling upon the roofs of shops and houses. Chimneys spat forth dark streams of smoke which became lost in the shadows of the night. Streets were barren, footprints slowly being erased by the steady deluge of snow. Just up the abandoned paths of Hogsmeade, a sprawling encampment sat. Surrounded by high stonewalls, the buildings occupied by the men and women of Hogwarts Mercenaries and Guards were still lit brightly. Candles glowed in windows, creating small spheres of light as the night crept on.

Along two walls, four barracks stood. The long buildings were home to select individuals, all chosen carefully for their power and skills. Hogwarts consisted of four companies, the Red Lions, the Black Badgers, the Blue Eagles, and the Silver Snakes. Each company slept, ate, and trained with the members of their unit. In their training, they learned this created a unity within the company. Everyone knew the strengths and weaknesses of the other members. In an emergency, they would be able to flow and balance each other, protecting and attacking to the best of their capabilities. Thus, Hogwarts had a company for every occasion.

Within the Red Lion's barracks, laughter and drinking continued into the night. Its fourteen members sitting shoulder-to-shoulder around a roaring fire, mugs of firewhiskey cradled in their numb hands. Passing his mug to Ron for a refill, Harry Potter huddled deeper into his thick cloak and tossed his head back, laughing at Neville's antics as the other wizard tried to explain something in a slurred voice. Shaking his head, he accepted the frothing cup and nodded his thanks. Raising the glass to his mouth, he groaned in dismay as Seamus's elbow knocked his arm and the whiskey sloshed over his chin and the front of his shirt. Setting the mug down, he rose with his arms out to the side and glared angrily down at his chest.

"Here, Harry." Hermione called helpfully, fluttering a red napkin at him from beside Ron.

A quick wave of his hand had the cloth flying into his dripping fingers. Mumbling under his breath, he wiped away the whiskey and crinkled his nose at the strong smell it left on the fabric. "Thanks," he said, holding the stained handkerchief out to her. Raising her eyebrow, the brown haired witch stared at him. Frowning, he rolled his eyes and pulled his wand from its sheath. A few whispered words and the cloth was returned to its former condition.

A sharp cough and the slamming of the main door had everyone lunging to their feet and whirling around. Whiskey sloshed and chairs skittered against the wood floor as everyone pointed wands at the individual standing before them. Faces paling, wands were shoved into sheathes and whiskey mugs were hidden behind backs.

"Things haven't changed much since I occupied a bed in this barrack, have they?" Captain Moody drawled, arms crossed over his wide chest. Thin graying hair stuck up in all directions as he walked slowly towards them, boot heels thudding in the silence of the room. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, Potter."

"Sir, yes sir." Harry snapped out, saluting with his right hand. His face went bright red when he felt the cool press of glass against his forehead. Snorts and forced coughs barely concealed the laughter of amusement as his friends and teammates shifted behind him. Shooting them a glare promising revenge, he walked towards his captain.

Smirking, Moody held his hand out and accepted the glass as Harry trudged past him. Raising the mug in a silent toast, he tossed the contents back before throwing the empty glass to Seamus. Startled, the younger wizard barely managed to catch it before it struck the ground and shattered. "I suggest you all get to bed." He ordered with a smile, giving a nod of farewell before turning and walking from the room. A brisk breeze swirled into the room as the door slammed closed behind him, sending shivers down spines.

"Cheers." Ron mumbled, finishing the rest of his firewhiskey and standing. Rubbing his hands together, he tossed another log onto the fire and began to straighten the room. Following his example, the Red Lions set about returning the room to its previous arrangement. Chairs were returned to desks and trunks were slid under beds. While the girls took their turn in the bathroom that adjoined the sleeping quarters, the wizards changed into pajamas and blew out candles. Several minutes later, the thirteen witches and wizards climbed into their beds and snuggled deep beneath the rough red blankets.

"What do you think old Dumbledore wants with Harry?" Seamus asked sleepily, chuckling at the resonating snore that erupted from Neville's corner of the room. The loud squeaking of mattress springs announced the smaller wizard's change in position, a few muttered words broke the snoring before it once again picked up. "We should really get that fixed."

"Who knows what Dumbledore wants, let's just get some sleep." Fred called loudly from the far end of the room. Grunts of agreement sounded before silence settled on the barracks.

XxXxX

Harry knocked loudly on the door of Albus Dumbledore's office, shuffling in place as he waited for a reply. Wiggling his fingers in hopes of getting some feeling back into them, he hunched deeper into his cloak and sighed. Raking the red digits through his black hair, he brushed snow from the top of his head before opening the door.

"Ah, Harry." Albus Dumbledore crowed in greeting, rising and holding one hand out. Striding forward, the raven-haired wizard shook the proffered appendage before jamming his tingling hands into the depths of his pockets. Gesturing Harry towards the roaring fire, the old wizard sat down at his desk. "I recently received a missive from the Lord Malfoy. He wishes to hire several guards to oversee his son's trip to Diagon Alley. Since the Eagles and Badgers are already spoken for, I felt it necessary to elect your team."

Harry grimaced and stretched his hands out toward the fire. Of all the jobs they were hired to do, guarding the children of nobles was the worst. Carriages tipped, wagon axles broke, horses lamed, and avalanches destroyed roads all before his team had even left the barracks. "Sir, I apologize for being presumptuous but the Snakes are also currently free." Harry pointed out, praying he could drop the duty on the shoulders of Theodore and the Snakes.

"I'm quite aware of that, Potter." Dumbledore said, his amusement creeping out slowly. "Your Lions are becoming lazy with the cold. The last assignment you undertook was three weeks ago. Since then all you've done is train and sleep."

Sighing in defeat, Harry ducked his gaze and nodded. Gliding over to stand before the wood desk, he held his hand out and accepted the pile of parchment the older wizard offered. "When do we leave?" He asked, flipping the first page over and scanning the writing. A loud pinging broke the silence, making him jerk and drop the papers, hand snatching for his wand. Blushing at the loud chuckle emitted from Albus, he slid his wand away. The clock continued to chime, oblivious to its near destruction.

As the last ping faded, the older wizard folded his arms and leaned over his desk to watch Harry pick up the scattered papers. "Today." He announced, blue eyes bright as the younger wizard's gaze jumped to his.

"Today?" Harry parroted, hands trembling on the folder. He narrowed his eyes at Albus Dumbledore's smile. Standing, he held the file out and saluted. "I suppose I had best get to bed then, shouldn't I?" He bit out, dropping the file on the cluttered desk and prowling quietly from the small chamber.

Shaking his head in anger, he stomped all the way out of the main building, pausing in the courtyard. He tilted his gaze up towards the night sky, ignoring the cold flakes that drifted to rest upon his upturned face. Snarling, he aimed a kick at a bank of snow before storming onwards. The Red Lion barracks were silent as he entered, snores and mumbles filling the room every now and then. Shedding his clothes, he fell into bed without a thought to brushing his teeth. His mind still trying to get over the older man's high handedness. Burying his face in his pillow, he gritted his teeth and tried to get some sleep.

XxXxX

Malfoy Manor glowed softly under the gray sky. The large estate was completely dark, the only light being emitted from one large window on the third floor. Standing in the center of his bedroom, Draco Malfoy shot a mutinous glare at the clothes scattered across the carpeted floor. Nearby, one trunk sat full, it's lid closed and locked in preparation for the days journey.

"I don't see why we can't floo or apparate." He grumbled angrily, giving his second trunk a light kick as he walked around it. Rubbing his hands together, he bent down and began to repack the wooden box with the hope that this time everything would fit.

"I think he's trying to teach us some sort of lesson." Blaise stated from where he was sitting atop his already packed trunk. Nibbling on his lower lip, he tipped his head and regarded Draco's efforts.

"Well, it's an evil one." The blond gritted, sitting on his trunk and trying to fasten the latches. Bouncing up and down, he smiled victoriously as the lock snicked into place. "Traveling across wild country with only fourteen people to protect us."

"It'll be fun." Pansy murmured tiredly, raising her head from her pillow as she looked back and forth between the pair. Smiling at the identical grimaces currently occupying the wizard's faces, she sat up and yawned. "We'll get to spend the entire trip together. We can plan our itinerary and make a list of everything we need and want to do."

Rising from his trunk, Draco picked out the clothes he was planning on wearing and laid them on his desk. Shaking his head, he ran a hand over the thick velvet cloak before glancing up. "You haven't considered the fact the Severus will be traveling with us, have you?" He purred, grinning when his friends both gasped. "You didn't really think my father would allow me to travel without a proper chaperone, did you?"

"That killjoy!" Pansy gasped, groaning and flopping backwards. Moaning, she raised her hands and set them over her face. "He'll have us studying the entire trip there! This is horrible."

Laughing, Draco settled himself before the fire. Smirking, he held his hands towards the crackling flames and sighed in pleasure. "Like he would trust my safety to fourteen strangers. Though I think your parents did have something to do with it." The blond pondered, crossing his legs and staring thoughtfully at his friends.

Nodding his head miserably, Blaise rose and began to pace, bare feet silent on the floor. "Dad said he was going to speak with your father before we left. I assume he wanted to speak about guards or something of that ilk."

"Look on the bright side," Pansy said. Rolling off the bed she marched across the room and sat in the chair across from Draco. "Maybe we'll get to see Theodore. He was admitted into Hogwarts several years ago."

"I never knew what you saw in him." Draco and Blaise chorused, exchanging a look with each other. Chuckling at Pansy's huff of annoyance, they both stilled at the quiet knock on the door.

The portal slid open slowly and Severus Snape peeked around it's edge, dark eyes pinning all three of them in place. "I suggest you all go to bed." He murmured quietly, pale hand twisting on the doorknob in warning when Draco opened his mouth to rebut the order.

"Yes, sir." Pansy whispered, rising and quickly exiting the room. Her soft goodbye had Blaise standing and strolling slowly past Snape. A wave of farewell his only send off.

"Good night, Draco." Snape said in warning, closing the door silently. Rolling his eyes, Draco mouthed killjoy at the door before staring into the flickering flames. Sliding deeper into the comfort of the chair, he closed his eyes and sank into his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Alright, first chapter out of the way. This is probably more AU then everything else I've written so far, so wish me luck. 


	2. Meeting the Red Lions

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Two - Meeting the Red Lions**

The courtyard of Hogwarts was seething with activity. Amidst the clearing of the snow, the Red Lions frantically prepared for their sudden trip. With saddlebags to pack and horses to prepare, everyone was in a tizzy. Bumping shoulders and sharpening weapons, they mindlessly completed the duties that had become second nature to them. Within the hour, they were expected to depart for Diagon Alley with their nobles in tow.

One of the Hogwarts carriages sat in the center of the spacious area. Painted black, it had axles inlaid with cold iron and dragon scales for added support. The wheels had been changed with the falling of the snow, tiny spikes spotting the wood to assist with purchase on the icy slopes. Inside, the benches were thickly padded in emerald green fabric and there was plenty of foot room. Fit for long days spent sitting, the carriage had been custom built for Hogwarts several years ago.

Groaning, Neville rested his head against the shoulder of Tip. Snorting in disgust, the Thestral shook its head and squealed. The noise jolted the hungover wizard into action. Covering his mouth, he staggered out of the stable and stumbled around the corner of the building. Closing his eyes, he felt his stomach heave as he threw up.

"Hey!" The sharp yelp had him whimpering and raising fingers to his temples before sliding his eyes open in fear. Staring at the boots splattered with vomit, he cringed before raising his gaze. Terry Boot curled a lip in anger as he reached down and locked his fingers in the front of Neville's cloak.

Neville wiggled against the hold and leaned backwards, his shriek for help abruptly halted by a fist to the face. Stumbling backwards, he landed on his butt, eyes widening as Terry stalked towards him.

"What's going on?" Dean bellowed as he came jogging out of the barn. Seeing his friend trying to crawl away from the Eagle, he let loose a roar of outrage and rushed forward. Slamming into Boot, he jerked back his hand and struck the other wizard. The pair collapsed in a writhing, shrieking, roaring pile as someone knocked into them

"Dean!" Seamus screamed, grabbing the back of Boot's cloak and trying to drag him off the other Lion. Within seconds, both the Blue Eagle and the Red Lion barracks had been emptied. Not caring who they struck, the two companies swung at anything not wearing their colours. Horses squealed and scattered as people fell into them, tossing their heads and snapping reins in their efforts to free themselves. Watching from the safety of their bunkhouses, the Snakes and Badgers made quick bets on the outcome of the small war.

"That is enough!" Moody roared, erupting through the doors of the main building. Behind him, several other Captains rolled their eyes and waved their hands in dismissal before heading back into the warmth of the dining hall. There was no love lost between the Eagles and the Lions, both companies eager and willing to fight against the other if the chance arose.

Cheering from their barrack's, the Snakes clapped as Captain Moody valiantly tried to separate the squabbling pairs. However, as soon as he walked away from a pair he had pulled apart, they dove at each other and renewed their battle. It was in the middle of this that a carriage pulled by four matching bays trotted through the gates.

XxXxX

Harry ran a finger over the map and glanced up as Dumbledore nodded in agreement. There were many paths that could be taken to get to Diagon Alley. Each had both its shortcomings and its benefits. Taking the road winding through the North Pass was dangerous but would shorten their trip by two days. From there, the company would board a ferry and cross Ludwyn's Lake to the town of Haardein.

"I'm not sure about going through the White Forest." The raven-haired wizard murmured, rolling his wand around in his hand as he glared at the map.

"The only other option is to travel the borders of Lord Voldemort's territory." Albus responded, gesturing at the area of the map that glowed black. No one went near Voldemort's land for fear of death. The black wizard was said to dabble in the dark arts, torturing people ruthlessly in his search of knowledge.

Widening his eyes, Harry shook his head and slid a hand into his hair. "White Forest it is." He mumbled, just barely suppressing the shudder that rode him. Jabbing a finger at the map, he groaned over the impossibility of staying out of danger. "I can't believe this. Why the hell can't they just apparate in?" He demanded, taking a quick sip of the tea Albus had offered him upon first entering the office.

"Lord Malfoy is planning a surprise birthday party for his son and feels this is the only way to keep it a secret." Dumbledore explained, sliding a plate of chocolates closer to Harry and gesturing for him to try one.

Mouth falling open, Harry sat back in his chair. "Let me get this straight. In the name of surprise, my company is expected to haul this noble halfway across the country whilst trying to avoid Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback." He snapped, slamming his hands down on the table. Sneering in outrage, he slid his chair back and stormed around the room.

"Smarten up, Harry." Dumbledore said patiently, refilling his teacup while ignoring Harry's grunts and grumbles. "Your team is perfectly prepared and trained for this sort of job. You may not have as much experience as some of the other companies but I always receive excellent responses from the people who employed you."

"That's not the point! What you're asking is practically impossible." Harry yelled, whirling around and staring at the older wizard. "If I lose one member of my team on this suicide trip, I'm done." Giving a final nod, he collected his map and left the room, pausing to scoop up his dark leather saddlebags and jam the crumpled map inside. Muttering unhappily under his breath, he decided to take the back way into the stables so he could cool off before he had to speak with his friends.

XxXxX

Passing through the underground tunnel, he entered the small tack room and collected his saddle. The leather was deep black, marked with several silver highlights at certain intervals. Shouldering the heavy saddle, he left the room and closed the door. Tipping his head, he frowned at the yells and shrieks coming from the courtyard. Sighing, he shook his head when he heard Moody bellow in anger. Throwing his saddle over the wall of the stall, he smiled and whispered to his mount. Bending over, he withdrew a small package from the depths of his saddlebags. Unrolling it, he tossed the bloody ferret at the hippogriff and watched as the massive creature snagged its treat from air.

"How are you, BlackHeart?" He murmured, stretching out a hand to caress the animals feathered neck. His familiarity with the black hippogriff allowed him to approach and pet the animal without fear of being attacked. Sighing, he unlatched the stall door and entered the crowded space. Without a thought to the noise going on in the courtyard, he began to ready his mount for travel.

XxXxX

Draco's eyes widened as he followed Severus from the confines of the Malfoy carriage. He allowed Blaise to use his shoulder as a handhold as he climbed down from the carriage. Standing next to the carriage with his mouth hanging open, he ignored Pansy's repeated request for aid until she yanked on his pale hair. Still watching over his shoulder, he raised a hand and helped the witch down, smirking as she gasped in shock. Before them, a war raged on. Fists were flying and blood was running down faces as an older wizard bellowed threats and curses at the fighting soldiers.

"And you said this was going to be boring." Blaise accused Draco, blinking in amusement as a wizard yanked another's robes over his head before shoving him away and lunging at the next person who happened to bump into him.

Pansy hissed in sympathy as a witch with black hair yanked a hunk of red hair adorning the head of a witch dressed in black and gold. Shrieking in pain, the redhead stumbled away when a bushy brown-haired witch headlocked the black haired witch ruthlessly. "That must hurt terribly." She whispered, gritting her teeth as the redhead whirled around and slammed her fist into the black-haired witch's face. Dropping her burden, the brown-haired witch dashed off to help someone else.

"Animals." Severus snapped, twitching his cloak aside as two struggling bodies rolled past his boots. Glaring around, he turned his nose up and started to push his charges back into the carriage. "We're leaving. Your father can find another means of protection for us."

Stepping around his godfather and chaperone, Draco watched in awe as a pair of redheaded twins fought off a pair of wizards dressed in blue in perfect synchrony. "Amazing," he murmured. Quirking a pale eyebrow, he folded his arms. "I believe these guards shall be enough protection. Besides, I really don't want my father to have to go to the trouble of finding us someone else." Pansy's sharp inhalation had him glancing at her before following her gaze.

"Oh my." He said in appreciation. Standing in the stable doorway was a raven-haired wizard around his own age. Dressed in black and red, the wizard shook his head and frowned before stepping from the shadows. Trailing him was a large saddled hippogriff.

"Merlin!" Blaise gasped, his eyes locked on the black-beaked animal. Crooking it's neck the beast shrilled before opening large wings and launching itself skyward. The raven-haired wizard watched the animals flight path before rolling up his sleeves and gliding onto the battlefield. Within moments of his arrival, the fighters were scattered. Limping from the courtyard, the black and blue Eagles tossed empty threats at the panting Lions.

"We'd like to see you try that!" One of the redheads roared, shaking a fist above his head in warning. Standing in the now quiet courtyard, the witches and wizards dressed in black and red gave a half-hearted cheer while dabbing at the blood on their faces and knuckles.

"Would someone like to explain what just happened?" The raven-haired wizard asked, glancing around him.

Exchanging grins, the twins pushed a smaller wizard forward. Patting him on the shoulder proudly, they answered the other wizards question. "Neville puked all over Terry's new boots."

"Wonderful. Now, get your horses so we can leave. Hermione, see that Tip and Top are harnessed. Ron, saddle Hermione's horse when you're done with your pony." Orders issued, the dark-haired wizard stalked towards them with a serious expression on his face. "My apologies."

"No problem." Blaise and Draco said together, both offering their hands as they stared into glowing emeralds.

"Harry Potter, Company Leader." The raven-haired wizard murmured, grinning as his eyes traveled over the small group standing before him.

"Draco." Croaked Draco, tightening his grip on the tanned hand that slid into his. Shaking Harry's hand, he was deciding whether or not to let go when the hippogriff landed quietly. As the dark animal snaked its neck and hissed, Draco made his decision and backed up, releasing the callused hand.

"I'm Blaise, and this is Pansy." Blaise said in a shaky voice, sidling so he stood behind Severus who was glaring at Harry.

"Pleasure to meet you all. If you'd like to get into the carriage it will only be a short wait until we're ready to leave." Harry said, hitching a thumb over his shoulder at the black carriage.

"Please." Severus snarled, sweeping past Harry and giving the hippgriff a wide berth as he made his way towards the transport. Swinging the door open, he climbed in unassisted and beckoned his charges toward him. "Now."

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes at the command but hitched their arms through Pansy's and trekked over to the carriage. "This is going to be the best trip ever."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. I'm glad everyone seems to like the plot, I only hope I can pull the rest of the story off.

SasuNaru123 - lol, kinda knights. . .but maybe less noble and more wild.  
fourth-face-of-the-goddess - They've never met face to face, maybe they have seen each other in passing but never actually exchanged names or shook hands.  
wizli - So many plot bunnies, so little time.  
Shakespeares Whore - Definitely going to be dominant Harry, just fits the way he's going to act toward Draco.


	3. A Minor Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Three - A Minor Confrontation**

The squeak of leather and wood was the only noise that broke the silence of the comfortable carriage. Well, that and the monotonous droning of their chaperone's voice. Draco rolled his eyes as Snape quizzed Pansy on a chapter of their history book, ignoring the murderous look the blonde witch shot him. Closing his own book, he reached out and lifted the edge of the green curtain drawn over the window. Snow covered mountains were the only thing of interest within the range of his vision. The Red Lion's had divided themselves into two small groups, the first group bringing up the rear while the second rode ahead of the carriage. Sighing, he flopped back against the bench and closed his eyes.

"Draco, I asked you a question?" Severus murmured silkily, turning the page of the text he was reading. Peering at the younger wizard, he raised a dark eyebrow.

Cracking one eye, Draco considered feigning sleep. The swift kick someone dealt to his shin had him gasping and sitting up, wrapping fingers around his aching leg. "Dammit Blaise, that hurt!" He yelped, glaring at his dark haired friend. Eyes narrowed, he aimed the toe of his boot at Blaise's shin and let go. The sudden whoosh of air that left Severus' lungs had him freezing. "Sorry?"

Pulling his leg up into his lap, the older wizard massaged the tender area with his fingertips. "I know that it's hard for you to concentrate for any length of time, Draco, but I insist you pay attention." Severus grumbled through his gritted teeth. Pulling his wand out, he muttered a spell and sighed as the pain quickly began to fade.

"Severus, we're bored." Draco whined on behalf of his friends, setting his book aside and folding his hands in his lap. Thumping his head back, he gestured at the closed window. "Can't we ride outside for at least a little while?"

"I really don't think that would be appropriate." Mumbled Severus, closing his own book and glancing at the weary faces of his charges. Seeing the boredom and the beginnings of a tantrum forming, he sighed and slumped down in his seat. "Fine, go but don't come crying to me when you get a cold."

"Thank you, Severus!" Draco whooped, grabbing his cloak and shouldering into it. Pansy and Blaise seemed just as relieved, drawing on their cloaks and mittens as Draco thumped on the roof of the carriage. Bracing themselves, they waited for the carriage to still completely before opening the door.

"Sweet freedom." Pansy breathed, tipping her face up towards the sky. The faintest sliver of the sun could be seen, peeping from behind a fluffy gray cloud floating above them. Extending her hands, she allowed Draco and Blaise to help her down.

The shadow that fell over them had all three freezing before glancing up. Sitting before them atop the giant black hippogriff, Harry Potter glared down at them. His hands rested on the animals feathered neck, shifting slightly in an absent caress. "May I ask what you're doing?" He questioned politely, the commanding tone in his voice had Draco shifting uneasily.

Offering the raven-haired guard a small smile, Draco stepped forward and raised a hand. Seeing the fingers moving toward his face, the hippogriff hissed and shook his head. Jerking his hand back, the blond stared at the ground and dug a small hole in the snow with his boot. "The carriage was stuffy. We were hoping we might be able to ride out here for a little while. If it's alright with you?"

Emerald eyes narrowed in thought as Harry glanced around them at the snow covered mountains. Shaking his head slowly, he rested a gloved hand on his thigh and straightened his back. "I don't think so." He stated simply, his other hand gesturing widely at the surrounding scenery. "The risk is to great that we'll be attacked. It's much safer if you ride in the carriage."

"I don't want to ride in the carriage anymore." Draco growled out between his teeth, shaking Blaise's hand from his shoulder. Planting his gloved hands on his hips, he took a step forward in an effort to invade the other wizards personal space. The hippogriff ruined his efforts when he opened his wings and reared slightly, taloned front legs raking the air in warning. "Let us ride outside for just a little while and then we'll go back inside."

Steadying the plunging, heaving hippogriff, Harry shook his head again. "I would prefer if you ride in the carriage but if you insist in this foolishness then I will submit. However, at the first sign of danger you will get into the carriage without argument. Should you fail to do so, I'll lock you in and you can remain there for the duration of our trip." A light heel in the side had the hippogriff wheeling around and cantering back to the head of the column.

"Thank you." Draco mumbled under his breath, accepting the driver's help up onto the bench. Breathing deeply, he smiled and leaned back against the carriage. Beside him, Pansy sat on Blaise's lap and drew a throw she'd dragged with her over their legs. Neville, the wizard who'd tossed his cookies over someone else's boots, flicked the reins and gave the order to move on.

Shifting uncomfortably on the hard wood, he peered ahead to where Harry rode in silence. To either side of him, a red haired wizard rode. The pair spoke quietly a moment before saying something to the raven-haired wizard. At his nod, they spun their winged horses around and trotted towards the carriage. Turning their mount's heads, the pair fell in to flank the black carriage in a guard position.

"If you don't mind me asking, what pulls this carriage?" Draco asked into the lull, his heels drumming against the underside of the bench. Pulling his cloak up, he tucked himself into its folds and awaited an answer.

Neville peered at him out of the corner of his eye for a moment. "Thestrals." He answered finally, face pale as he stared straight ahead. Clucking loudly, he flipped one of the reins and called out. "Pull hard Top!" His cry seemed to echo for a moment in the stillness.

"Thestrals." Draco whispered softly, narrowing his eyes and peering at the empty space before him. The only sign there was anything there was the imprint of hooves that appeared every few seconds. "You can see them?"

Turning his head, Neville nodded stiffly. "We all can." Draco grimaced and muttered an apology. Shivering, he rubbed his gloved hands together. Only individuals who had seen death could see the Thestrals. These were soldiers though, each of them had probably watched a friend or enemy die in battle.

The carriage jerked suddenly, sliding into the deep snow on the edges of the road. Neville rose quickly, snapping the reins and yelling encouragement to the obviously struggling animals. As the carriage lurched to a stop, the small wizard groaned before vaulting from the drivers bench. Pale faced, both Pansy and Blaise clutched the rail before them.

"Why did we stop?" Snape growled, stepping down from the carriage and glaring at the milling guards.

"We're stuck." Harry returned sharply, sliding from the back of his mount and stalking to where Neville knelt examining the lodged wheel. "How bad is it?"

Shaking his head, Neville rose and brushed the snow from his knees. "It's good and stuck. I knew we should of put the skis on." Still shaking his head, he leaned against the carriage and tried to rock it.

Seeing that Neville was getting no where, Harry waved his struggle down and glared at the wheel. "Alright, here's what we're going to do." Harry began, raising his hands to gain the attention of the Red Lion Company. "Hermione, Ginny, if you could hook your horses up with Tip and Top it would be most appreciated. Neville, back up on the bench. Fred, George, and I will place ourselves above the carriage and try to lift it slightly to make it easer on the pullers. The rest of you can push."

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Snape all moved off to the side and stood quietly, watching in fascination as the entire group put their backs into freeing the stuck carriage. The rhythmic thud of wings and the sudden flurry of snow indicated that Harry and the twins had taken up their positions. With the two witches pulling on their horses bridles and yelling encouragement loudly, the carriage pulled free and rolled forward quickly.

"Good boys." Neville crowed, hopping down and walking to stand at the front of the carriage. Lathering praise upon the tired pair, he stroked and petted as the others sorted themselves out. Blaise and Draco both reclaimed their seats on the drivers bench, eyes following the movements of the group as they untied ropes and checked horses over for possible injuries. Several minutes later they were on there way again.

"Is it always like that?" Blaise asked Neville, staring at the endless range of mountains.

Snorting, Neville bobbed his head and smirked. "We've been in worst situations and still pulled free." He murmured, flicking a rein absently and clucking lightly. Nodding in satisfaction, Blaise lost himself in thought.

XxXxX

Harry shifted in his saddle, soothing BlackHeart with a pat as the animal stalked along unhappily. Both would have preferred to fly but with the two young noble wizards riding outside, it was safer to remain close at hand should something unexpected happen.

"I don't see why we can't just travel DragonAir." Ron argued loudly, shaking his head as Hermione once again began to debate his opinion. "We'd never have to worry about all this crap. I mean, when was the last time a dragon got stuck in a snowbank?"

"It's expensive, Ron." Hermione repeated for the third time, tossing her brown hair and rolling her shoulders. Snorting, her horse tossed it's head and shied away from a bush peeping through the white blanket. Slapping the animal playfully on the neck, she began to hum softly.

"I don't really think expense matters, Hermione. Did you see the jewelry that witch is wearing?" Ron responded, tapping his shaggy pony in hopes that the animal would lengthen his stride. Instead of extending it's stride, the animal tucked its head and performed several neat bucks in hopes of dumping Ron into the snow.

"Material possessions aren't everything Ron. Maybe they want the experience of cross country travel." She suggested, wincing as Ron clung desperately to his pony's neck.

"Hermione, you're in charge." Harry ordered sharply, his anxious voice breaking the long going argument. In a flash of dark feathers, wizard and hippogriff climbed into the sky, leaving the small parade startled and worried.

"On guard all!" Hermione called, rearranging her robes so she could pull her wand if she needed it. Sighing, she set her eyes to scanning the snow covered cliffs and ridges.

XxXxX

Harry circled BlackHeart slowly, allowing the animal to ride a thermal gently. His eyes searched the white world below him, narrowing when they saw the first splash of red. Urging his mount down, he dismounted and walked towards the torn up snow. The carcass of an elk lay ripped apart atop the well packed powder. Blood and bone were scattered around the main kill site, a sure sign that there had been more then one creature feeding. Kneeling, his fingers smoothed a large clawed print so similar to BlackHeart's.

"Griffins." He whispered softly, shaking snow off a small feather he pulled from the wreckage. Standing, he turned in a circle slowly. His green eyes searched the open sky, praying the dangerous animals had left the area and were denning elsewhere. He considered the frozen deer before calling his hippogriff forward, watching as he trotted toward him eagerly. The animal gave a croon of delight as he buried his sharp beak into the cold flesh. Leaning against the animal's shoulder, Harry smoothed the shining feathers and watched the sky.

XxXxX

Harry and BlackHeart swept over the top of the carriage. Flaring wings, the pair dropped to the ground in front of Ron and Hermione. Sighing in relief at the return of their leader, everyone relaxed once more. Wands were tucked away and small weapons were put back into hiding without a second thought. Fishing around inside his pocket, Harry offered the bushy haired witch the small gold feather.

Twirling it between her fingers, she shot a quick glance at the sky. "Griffins." She muttered, looking at Harry over the shining feather. At his silent nod of agreement, she moaned softly. Beneath her, her horse sensed her agitation and danced in place, ears flipped back.

"What is it?" Draco called from his place on the carriage, eyes locked on the object partially blocked by Hermione's fingers. Raising an eyebrow, the witch handed the small feather back to Harry.

Moving BlackHeart off the road, Harry waited for the carriage to pull up alongside him before holding the feather out. "Griffin." He murmured, jumping at the brush of fingers as the blond accepted the small shining feather.

Running his fingers over the feather, Draco looked up at the sky. "Do you think they're still about?" He whispered in concern, hand clenching around the soft feather.

"No, besides there's worse we could encounter out here." Harry answered, giving a quick nod before returning to the front of their procession.

Shivering, Draco slid the small feather into his pocket. Glancing at Blaise, he pulled his cloak closer to his body. As the small group continued on their trip, the first snowflakes of the day began to fall.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review!

Shakespeares Whore - lol, it was just the way the cards played out for this one. I also prefer a dominant Draco, but what can one do?  
xXxEmileighxXx - Definitely Drarry and my imagination is just getting started.  
Lina - lol, glad you like it so far.  
Wizli - I can see that happening in a future chapter. . .  
Spirited Celebration - Yah, me too but less noble and perhaps a little more rowdy and excitable.  
fourth-face-of-the-goddess - lol, I don't like Cho either.  
PotterEnigma - Discontinue my newest pet? Never! I've only ever dumped one story and that was a crack fic I was writing with a friend. I have great plans for this story and shall take it all the way to Diagon Alley!


	4. Under Attack

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Four - Under Attack**

Draco slid quietly from the warmth of the carriage, wincing at the sudden chill. He glanced around at the seemingly abandoned campsite, pausing to wonder where everyone was. In the center of the small area, a fire burned on strongly. The fresh snow remained undisturbed though, no tracks marring the perfection that had fallen overnight. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around his waist and looked to make sure all the horses were present. He relaxed when he saw the black hippogriff standing companionably between a pair of tall horses, their coats damp with melted snow.

Shuffling towards a convenient tree, he gasped in shock when the red haired witch dropped from its branches. She offered him a hesitant smile before walking past him. Glancing over his shoulder, he shook his head before hurriedly finishing his business. Wheeling around, he made for the carriage. Ginny's sudden cry of warning was too late as he dropped one foot down on a small snowbank. Beneath him the pile of snow shifted, sending him stumbling forwards.

Squealing as he fell, he closed his eyes as he slammed face first into the cold blanket. Before he could move, a pair of arms erupted from the pile of snow he had fallen into. Grimacing, he opened his eyes and met the furious orbs of Harry Potter. Around them, the Red Lions rose up from beneath the snow like breaching whales. Snow was shaken from cloaks and hair as they stood and glanced around, searching for any sign of danger.

"Sorry." Draco squeaked, wiggling out of the firm grip and making a mad dash for the safety of the carriage. Hurtling inside, he swung the door closed and sank back against the bench.

"Would you kindly remove yourself from my lap?" Blaise asked sharply, pushing Draco's shivering form from his lap and onto the floor of the carriage. Rolling his eyes at being woken so rudely, the dark haired wizard brushed snow from his clothes. "You're freezing."

Teeth chattering, Draco gave Blaise the finger and huddled under the cloak he'd dragged from his section of the bench. Curling up under the thick material, he rubbed his hands together and listened to the noise growing outside the carriage.

"What's going on?" Pansy murmured sleepily, one hand rising and wiping her eyes. Her mouth fell open when she saw Draco curled up on the floor shivering. Frowning at Blaise, she searched her pockets for her wand.

Sighing as several warming and drying spells were placed on him, Draco closed his eyes in pleasure. "Thank you, Pansy." He whispered, shooting a glare at Blaise. Climbing onto the bench, he settled his cloak over his legs and tucked his toes beneath him. All three glanced at Snape's slumbering form before falling silent.

The sudden jolt of the carriage had Pansy glancing around the curtain hanging over the window. "We're leaving already." She muttered in shock, her eyebrows vanishing beneath her long bangs as she watched several horses trot past the carriage. Turning a look on Draco, she crossed her arms. "What exactly did you do?" She asked loudly, ignoring their hisses of warning as Severus mumbled something and shifted.

"I fell on Harry." Draco whispered in embarrassment, running his fingers through his hair as Blaise snickered. Making a face, he punched Blaise in the shoulder before opening his history book and feigning interest in a war that had occurred centuries ago.

"How exactly did you manage that?" Pansy whispered in sympathy, reaching across and patting his knee.

Rolling his eyes, Draco snapped the book shut and tucked it away. "When I went out it looked like there wasn't anyone there because of the snow. They were buried and I guess I wasn't thinking when I stepped onto a small bank of snow."

"They were actually sleeping under the snow?" Pansy asked in interest, eyes wide at the thought. Sitting back she tapped one finger against her chin as she considered the concept. "You'd think that would be quite cold."

"Yes, well I think I'm going to try and go back to sleep for a while." Draco grumbled, wiggling around until he was comfortable. Closing his eyes, he ignored Pansy's mutter of baby and tugged his pillow under his head. Yawning, he settled down for a short snooze.

XxXxX

Hermione shook her head and laughed softly, ignoring the angered glare Harry shot at her. Still chuckling, she slid a hand over her mounts neck and winked at the smirking red-haired witch riding next to her.

"The look on your face." She murmured, knowing those few words would be enough to incite the wizard into an argument. Her eyes watched Harry's fingers clench in BlackHeart's feathers, the hippogriff lashing it's long tail in warning at the slight pull.

"He startled me." Harry snapped, face reddening as the pair snickered at his back. Loosening his grip on the animal beneath him, he rested his hands on his knees. Snorting at the continued whispers, he urged the black hippogriff into the air. In a crack of feathers and thundering hooves, the pair soared into the sky. Circling calmly above the small caravan, they floated gently on the light breeze. Narrowing his eyes, Harry searched the ground for any signs of a possible ambush. The snow gleamed with an icy crust, small spots where the snow was broken easily seeable. A small herd of Icy Mountain Goats fled the hippogriff's shadow, their bouncing strides carrying them into the safety of small caves.

In the distance, he could just make out the rolling waters of Ludwyn's Lake. Smirking at the sight of the crashing waves, he urged the hippogriff higher. Wings stretched and caught air, stroking deeply to achieve more lift. Narrowing his eyes, he allowed his gaze to sweep over the rocky edges of the mountains. A strong wind swept over the snow, causing loose white flakes to race across the hardened ridges.

Pulling the hood of his cloak over his tingling ears, he looked back at the company. He sighed when he realized three individuals now perched on the bench of the carriage.

"Damn nobles." He mumbled, snorting when BlackHeart croaked and shook his head. His eyes narrowed suddenly at a flash of movement, fingers curling into the fur lining of the gloves he wore. They erupted from a narrow slash in the stone of the mountain. Gold feathers catching the light of the sun as they shot into the sky. Four griffins snarled in challenge, beaks gaping as they raced towards the hippogriff and his rider. Burying his heels in BlackHeart's sides, Harry reached for one of his weapons.

His ears caught the cries from below as the Red Lions went into action. Scrabbling for the best defensive positions they could find under the circumstances. However, there were no trees to protect them from above. No arching branches to give them the advantage. They were in the open, surrounded by snow covered cliffs stretching into the sky.

BlackHeart sideslipped quickly, tipping in the air as a griffin shot by him. Talons raked and snatched at dark feathers, searching for flesh in the seconds the pair were in range. Shrilling in warning, the hippogriff folded his wings and fell after the diving griffin. Harry swore and locked his legs around his mount's barrel, the fingers of one hand clenching at the saddle's horn while his other hand sought the cold steel of a dagger. He swung at the shadow of a second griffin, gloved knuckles bumping the animal's chest as he attempted to avoid swinging claws.

They were driving him down to the ground, forcing him to give up his efforts of an aerial counter attack. BlackHeart rumbled beneath him, front talons dragging over the hindquarters of the first Griffin. Squealing in pain, the animal sought to escape. Wings flaring and swatting as the snow covered ground rushed to meet them. The smaller animal was caged beneath the hippogriff, its lighter body trapped under the clutching claws of BlackHeart. Even with open wings, the impact was hard. Jolting Harry from the saddle and sending him slamming into the ground. Gasping for breath, he rolled to his feet and stumbled toward the carriage.

"Inside!" He barked, not bothering to glance at the open mouthed nobles clinging to the bench. Hisses and shrieks accompanied the death of the griffin trapped under the angered hippogriff, its blood staining the snow as the dark animal dispatched it ruthlessly. "Ron! Neville! Get them back in the carriage!"

"Incoming!" Ginny yelped, wand pointed at the gold blur rocketing down from the sky. Horses snorted and pranced beneath their riders, hooves sinking into deeper snow as they whirled and plunged off the road. The beast's beak parted on a hissing squeal, talons opening as he grabbed at the flaring wings of a rearing horse.

Wands trailed the animal's flight, mouths parting on various curses and hexes. Flashes of blue and red connected with the lithe body, halting any further cries as the animal spun out of control and bounced over the snow. Racing forward with their swords in hand, the twins leapt upon the thrashing animal and finished it off, sliding nimbly to the ground and wiping their blades clean on the broken snow.

"Harry!" Neville snapped in warning, his short from almost hidden by the carriage as he dragged a frozen Blaise from the bench. Draco remained atop the wooden seat, eyes locked on the shadow falling upon him.

Harry snatched a short blade from the small of his back, flipping it into position before tossing it at the griffin. The blade was deflected by a batting wing, dropping harmlessly to the ground as the animal flared and stretched claws towards the blond. Emerald eyes widened as the blond remained frozen. Diving toward the carriage, Harry heard the barrage of hexes flung blindly at the animal as his fingers locked in Draco's cloak. Tugging sharply, he caught the noble wizard as he fell from the bench. Tucking the blond against his chest and ducking as claws raked over the top of the bench.

Pale eyes met blazing emeralds as Draco clutched at Harry's shoulders. Feeling safe for the moment he was held protectively in the arms of the other. The piercing cry of outrage the Griffin released at the missed strike snapped the pair back into reality.

"I told you to get in the bloody carriage!" Harry hissed, dumping Draco into the snow next to the carriage and standing. His dark cloak swept out around him as he turned and pointed his wand at the sky, the others following his gesture without question. The two remaining griffins spiraled above the group, their screeches uncertain as they failed to rise their pack mates from the snow. With last yelping snarls, they turned and fled back into the surrounding cliffs, the gold of their feathers shining before they passed into shadows cast by the ridges.

"Is everyone alright?" He called, walking away from the wizard huddled on the ground. He bent over and smoothly retrieved his dagger from the snow, fingers absently brushing clinging flakes from the metal.

"A few scratches here and there but everyone is alive." Hermione reported after a quick look around. Harry closed his eyes and nodded in relief before turning on the balls of his feet and glaring at Draco. "Look after BlackHeart, Ron."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny called anxiously, watching the raven-haired leader walk purposefully towards the blond noble. She patted the neck of her mount as Harry waved her question away, choosing to continue his angered march toward the carriage. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at Hermione and exchanged a quick look with the other witch.

Harry's fingers curled around the edges of Draco's cloak as he pulled him to his feet. Spinning the blond around, he pushed him against the carriage and pointed a quivering finger at the gouges in the wood of the bench. "That's how close you were to death." He hissed into the other wizards ear. Smirking as Draco's body shook within his arms, he spun him back around and lowered his face. "Next time I give an order I expect you to obey. Fail to do so and you could wind up dead."

Draco paled at the words and nodded slowly, back pressed against the carriage. His hands balled into fists and he bit his lip to keep from arguing. "Understood." He whispered, blue eyes dropping to stare at the toes of their boots.

"Good." Harry muttered, fingers loosening their hold as he backed away from the blond. Shaking his head in disgust, he whirled around and stalked to where Ron was attempting to drag BlackHeart off the carcass of a griffin. Gesturing the redhead back, he rested a soothing hand on the animals flank and whispered softly.

"I'll just. . . go and help Hermione." Ron whispered, hooking a thumb over his shoulder before whirling around and slipping across the snow toward the witch.

Harry nodded and ran a hand over BlackHeart's shining feathers, fingers seeking any wounds the animal might have sustained while fighting. "Good boy, BlackHeart. Good hippogriff." He mumbled, glancing over the animals back at the glistening peeks in the distance. His eyes dropped to the griffin half buried in snow, beak hanging open in death. The animal was skinny, its face narrowed from loss of weight. Feathers were grimier then usual, the edges of some shredded and torn. They had been desperate for prey. It didn't make sense. If they'd eaten elk yesterday they shouldn't have been hungry enough to take on a large group of people.

"Hermione! Get everyone ready, we're moving out right now." He called over his shoulder, hand grabbing trailing reins and pulling the hissing hippogriff away from the dead griffin. Bounding into the saddle easily, he shot a look at the carriage and sighed with pleasure when he saw only Neville sitting atop the bench. Nodding to the twins and complementing them on their quick sword work, he took his place at the head of the procession.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, adjusting the hilt of his sword with one hand while reassuring himself that his wand was back in its sheathe.

"Those griffins were weak. Too weak to be the ones who took down the elk I found yesterday. They were half starved and unclean." He replied softly, the fingers of one hand clenching around his knee.

"You think there's another clan out there?" Ron asked, shifting his weight to assist the pony he rode in recovering his balance. He groaned at Harry's nod and dropped his forehead to rest upon his mounts mane. "I hate griffins." He mumbled, grinning at the raven-haired wizards snort.

"Do you think you might have been a little harsh in dealing with Draco, Harry?" Hermione questioned, paling as narrowed emerald eyes were turned on her.

"If I hadn't grabbed him when I did he'd be dead. What did you want me to do, throw myself in front of the griffin and scream 'take me'?" Harry demanded, fingers tightening. BlackHeart grumbled and tossed his head, beak gnashing as he rolled an eye back to peer at his angered rider.

"No, but you could have at least explained it in a gentler voice." Hermione admonished, looking at Ron for support. The redhead was staring studiously in the other direction, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact.

Snorting in disbelief, the raven-haired wizard raised his hand and signaled the rest of the group onward. "The sooner we cross Ludwyn's Lake, the better." Harry bit out, slapping BlackHeart on the neck and urging him into a trot. The rest of the caravan followed quickly, horses extending their strides and racing after the black hippogriff. Protected carefully from all sides, the black carriage rattled across the snow covered road, the individuals inside sitting quietly for the time being.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Next chapter - the daunting ferry ride across Ludwyn's Lake. I wish everyone a Happy Holiday and hope you enjoy the time off from both school and work.

Wizli - It's hard to make every chapter action packed and excitement filled. I mean, their luck can only be so bad, right? It's like a road trip really, sometimes you see awesome stuff and other times you'll spend hours reading license plates in hopes of finding something amusing.  
LandUnderWave - lol, Griffins of course!


	5. Ludwyn's lake

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Ludwyn's Lake**

Draco stared down at Ludwyn's Lake, his mouth hanging open in shock. He caught the edge of the bench beneath him as the carriage tilted slightly, the thestrals and Neville trying to maintain a controlled descent. Glancing at Blaise, he saw the same stunned look gracing the dark-haired wizard's face.

"That is not a lake." Blaise hissed, eyes wide as he watched a wave break against the side of the small ferry moored closely to the dock. Beyond the small stretch of shore, dark waters rolled ruthlessly. Waves rose up and slammed against the rocks and sands, the noise of their meeting sounding like thunder.

Neville smirked and tugged his team to a halt, tying the reins to the bench and hopping down. "Ludwyn's Lake was cursed many years ago. It was said a man found his lover was visiting another man in Haardein while he was out working. Every day she would board the ferry and visit this other man. Not wanting to believe the gossip, he hid amongst the rocks of the shore one sunny day. Sometime later, to his horror, his young lover came down from the cliffs and boarded the ferry. He was heartbroken."

"He was so upset, he couldn't find it within himself to confront her. Promising himself he would never allow anything like this to happen again, he threw himself off those very cliffs he had watched his lover traipse down. When the woman returned, she was informed her lover had killed himself. Knowing it was her fault, she drowned herself in the lake one night." Ginny said quietly, her eyes locked on the thrashing waters. Turning to look at the pair, she grinned suddenly before heading toward the dock.

"When the people of Haardein awoke, the lake was shadowed and dark. The waters would not still, constantly rising up and slamming against the cliffs. Nothing they have tried has been able to calm the lake." Neville finished, open palm rubbing empty air in front of the carriage. Giving them a quick wink, he turned and headed to where the Red Lions were gathering.

Both wizards turned as the door to the carriage swung open and Pansy stepped down, her robes and skirts immediately catching the strong wind. Grinning at the pair, she slammed the door closed and walked forward to stand next to them, her gaze going to the churning waters ahead. "Are you going to be okay, Draco?" She asked softly, watching him carefully from the corner of her eye. Her dark blonde hair was pulled from its tie, long strands whipping across her face.

Draco shot her a warning look, hands clenching in the dark fabric of his cloak. Biting his lip, he nodded. "I'll be fine." He bit out, shivering slightly at the roar that filled the air as a large wave broke against the rocky shore.

Blaise crossed his arms and wiggled his toes in his boots. "Are you sure, Draco? I mean, we can tell them to find another way around. You don't have to do this." He murmured, paling under the sudden stare of icy eyes.

"I'm not afraid of a little water." Draco hissed sharply, nose jerking upwards arrogantly. His indelicate snort and posture screamed pureblood.

"That's not 'a little water'." Pansy pointed out mercilessly, gesturing with one hand at the white caps rolling across the water. "You couldn't survive the Mediterranean on a cruise ship. What makes you think you'll be able to take a rough lake in a little dinghy?"

Draco whirled around to stand facing the pair, hands going to his hips as his blue eyes narrowed. "Harry Potter is not the type of man who appreciates a weakness unless it's in an opponent. Do you think I'd endear myself to him if I demanded he find another way to Diagon Alley?" He demanded, cheeks reddening from the strong wind and cold. Shaking his head in anger, he whirled around and gave them his back.

"Fine, but we're not holding your hair back this time. You're on your own, Draco Malfoy." Pansy snapped, grabbing Blaise by the hand and dragging him back to the carriage.

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco crossed his arms over his chest and huddled into the warmth of his long cloak. "I can take care of myself." He whispered, glaring out at the choppy waters. Ludwyn's lake roared in disagreement, tall waves of water climbing the cliffs in the distance.

XxXxX

Harry stood at the foot of the dock the old wood ferry was moored to. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched his team lead their mounts aboard. Behind him, BlackHeart gnashed his beak and stomped a shod hoof. Turning, the raven-haired wizard slid a calming hand over the animal's beak, whispering soothingly.

"Harry."

Closing his eyes, he turned and met Hermione's bright orbs. The witch stood before him, her horse shifting impatiently behind her as he watched his companions be led aboard. Sighing, Harry raised a hand and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Yes?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Hermione murmured softly, hands fiddling with the reins of her mount. Shaking her head, she wrapped an arm around her horse's neck and ran her hand lovingly up its velvety nose. "You'd never put any of us in harms way. You reacted exactly like Ron or I would have if we were in the same position."

Harry tipped his head, eyebrows arching as he stared at his companion. "Accepted." He said quietly, eyes drifting from Hermione to the purebloods arguing amongst themselves. He snorted as he watched Draco put his nose in the air. "Next time I give an order I expect you to follow it. I'm having enough trouble trying to protect Draco without worrying over what the rest of you are doing."

Hermione gave a small grin and looked over her shoulder at the blond standing alone on the shore. "I understand. We've got your back, Harry." Shaking her head over the raven-haired wizards distracted grunt of acceptance, she led her horse toward the dock. "He is kinda cute." She called back to him, lengthening her stride when his unblinking gaze returned to her.

Snorting, Harry hooked his fingers through BlackHeart's bridle and led him toward the ferry. A flick of his fingers had Neville driving the thestral team forward, carriage bumping over the stones in its path.

Minutes later, the black Hogwarts carriage was secured in the center of the narrow wooden deck. Blocks of wood were pressed against the wheels, preventing the carriage from shifting dangerously. Spells were placed carefully around the contraption, each strengthening the chains and safety gear locked into place. Trunks sitting atop the carriage had been shifted and repacked in an effort to better balance the ferry.

"We're ready, Harry." Ron called, waving his hand as he watched Dean and Seamus tie their horses in line. Snorting, the animals pranced angrily and tossed their heads. The whites of their eyes could be seen as the ferry rolled with the tossing waters, throwing them off balance and sending them bumping into each other. "Let's just get this over with."

Harry smirked at Ron's mutter, hand clamped around the railing circling the lower deck. Raising his eyes, he bowed his head quickly and watched as the ferry master waved his wand, releasing the boat from the dock.

The rocking of the boat worsened the farther out they got, waves climbing the sides of the ferry and spraying the group gathered on deck with a fine mist. Water sloshed across the wood, soaking boots and trailing cloaks. Horses cried nervously, riders attempting to calm them with soothing words and light hands. As they entered the mist hovering over the churning lake, a heavy rain began to fall.

"Are we having fun yet?" Ginny asked, her face pale as the ferry tipped at an impossible angle. She clung to her mare's saddle, white fingers locked around the leather breast plate.

"Define fun!" Hermione called across to her, hands tangled in her horse's mane. She grinned as Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled the hood of her cloak up. Water slammed against the side of the ferry, the spray shooting up and raining down on the trembling horses.

The sound of wood slamming had her turning her head and looking in the direction of the carriage. A figure huddled against one of the back wheels, bent over and retching by the look of it. Narrowing her eyes against the mist filling the air, she glimpsed pale hair. Sighing, she raised her gaze and searched for Harry. Signaling to Ginny, she let go of her horse and moved carefully over the deck. Clutching at the creaky railing, she slid slowly across the wooden planks in search of their raven-haired leader. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw him standing with his legs braced between the twins.

"Harry!" Waving a hand to catch his attention, she shrank back into the shelter of the boat's second tier, slicking the water off her hair impatiently. Rolling her eyes as he approached gracefully without faltering, she pulled him closer by the shoulder and hollered into his ear. "Draco seems to be seasick! It's to dangerous for him to be out on the deck, what do you want us to do?"

Harry flipped his bangs back and rubbed his forehead. He glanced in the direction of the carriage and narrowed his eyes against the water pounding down. "How bad?" He asked, steadying Hermione with a quick hand as the entire ferry was jolted. His emerald eyes drifted back to the gloom surrounding them, the fingers of one hand smoothing up the wood of his wand in a comforting gesture.

Shaking her head in exasperation, she grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him out into the downpour, tugging her hood over her hair absently. Dragging him down the deck while maintaining a firm grip on the railing, she halted in front of the carriage and pointed. Draco had one arm looped through the spokes of the front wheel, his head pressed against the wood. Even as the pair watched quietly, his entire form stiffened and he gagged. Frowning, Hermione glared up at Harry. The slapping of the carriage door waving in the wind broke the staring contest.

"I'll take care of it." He replied shortly, turning the collar of his cloak up against the water dripping off his hair. Placing a hand in the center of her back, he pushed her in the direction of shelter. "You're in charge."

"We'll see you in Haardein, then?" Hermione yelled, fighting the pull of the water that washed over the edge of the deck. A strong wind ripped at her cloak, the tug dragging the hood from her head and sending her hair billowing in the wind.

Harry merely nodded and raised his hand as he fought his way down the deck. He passed by Draco carefully, catching the waving wood and looking inside the carriage at the pale faced figures before closing and securing the door. The force of the waves beating against the side of the ferry threw him against the carriage, making him grit his teeth and gather his strength as he pressed out into the storm.

BlackHeart stood between the twin's mounts, all three secured at the back of the ferry under a small shelter. Cloaks coated with water proofing spells had been draped across the animals necks in an attempt to protect the feathers from the moisture. Both horses and the black hippogriff stood with their legs splayed, wings half-opened to assist in maintaining their balance against the rolling of the boat.

Clucking, Harry slid cautiously around the animals until he stood beside BlackHeart. Whispering, he loosened the ropes holding his head in place and backed him up. Checking over the bridle and saddle, he tightened the girth and turned to look out at the raging water. Rain fell in steady waves, making the deck gleam under its stinging touch. Raising his head, BlackHeart hissed and tried to back away from the door.

"Come on, buddy." Harry grunted, loosening his grip on the reins as the hippogriff rose up on his hind legs. Squealing, the animal flapped its wings and skittered nervously against his hold. "Down!"

Relenting with a disgruntled growl, the hippogriff lashed its tail and settled its taloned forefeet on the deck. Sighing, Harry glared back out at the pounding surf before flipping his hood up and stalking out into the rain, unhappy hippogriff following closely.

XxXxX

Draco shuddered and locked his freezing fingers around the wood of the carriage wheel. Rubbing one of the stubby spikes sticking out of the rough wood, he rested his head on his forearm. Rain dripped off the angled roof of the carriage, rolling down his cloaked back before dropping to the deck. Shivering, he tried to push his hair away from his face with stiff fingers, ignoring the memory of the words he had muttered earlier in anger. What he wouldn't give to have Pansy or Blaise huddled out here next to him. Coughing, he retched as the deck below him rocked with the waves thundering against the ferry's sides.

He jumped when a firm hand grabbed him around the upper arm, dragging him from his crouched position. Glaring into blazing emeralds, he shivered and tried to pull his cloak tighter around him.

Guessing his intentions, Harry drew the cloak tighter to the blond's slim body and jerked the forgotten hood into place. "Get up!" He barked over the wind, left hand hauling on the reins in his hand.

Draco paled as he was pulled to his feet and straightened, widening his eyes as the form of the hippogriff hurtled out of the gloom and slammed into the raven-haired wizards back. He grabbed anxiously at Harry's arms as the taller wizard staggered under the weight. "Are you okay?" His question went unanswered, the wizard before him seeming more focused on the animal bouncing around behind him.

"Keep your hood up and don't let go of the saddle horn." Harry ordered loudly, catching Draco by the sleeve and pulling him closer to BlackHeart. Hissing, he shot a warning look at the hippogriff before launching Draco unceremoniously into the wet saddle. The blond's startled shriek had him grinning as he bounced on one foot before swinging himself atop the large animal.

Draco's fingers grappled with the wet leather, attempting to find a firm handhold. The arm that locked around his waist was reassuring, as was the tight grip the dark-haired wizard seemed to have on the reins. Rain bit at his face as Harry pointed the large hippogriff into the wind, legs settling behind his.

Tossing his head, BlackHeart backed up quickly, almost sitting down on his hind legs. His wings opened and batted air, water spraying from the dark feathers. Roaring, the animal spun around and lowered its, wings pressed forward.

"Smarten up." Harry snarled, the hand he had resting on Draco's abdomen tightening in anger. Rolling his eyes over the animal's refusal, he drew his wand and pointed it at BlackHeart's head. A flash of magic consumed the hippogriff's face before vanishing, leaving behind a large hollow bubble. Hissing in approval, the hippogriff swung around and leapt neatly over the railing.

Shrieking, Draco buried his face in Harry's chest and grabbed futilely at the damp cloak his guard wore. His face reddened as he felt the wizard's chest rumble in amusement. The hippogriff's movements were jerky as he fought the strong wind, wings weighted by the water clinging to the feathers. The mist that resided over the lake prevented them from seeing ahead of them, they were flying blind for the moment.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned, dropping the reins and wrapping the edges of his own cloak around Draco.

Draco sniffed and nodded. His stomach was calming already, no longer tossed and shaken by the waves of the Ludwyn's Lake. "Better." He croaked, peeping over Harry's shoulder and watching as the mist that had parted around BlackHeart's large form closed behind them. Closing his eyes, he settled his nose into the crook of Harry's neck and tangled his fingers in the cloak wrapped around his.

XxXxX

It seemed as if the church spire rose from the mist, just appearing before them without warning. The hippogriff tilted sharply and flared his long wings, preparing to land even as Harry gave him the signal. Settling with a jolt, Harry slapped BlackHeart on the shoulder in thanks and pointed his head in the direction of one of the small side streets. In his arms, Draco slept quietly. The streets were slushy and wet, mud sucking at the hippogriff's feet as they trekked onwards. Small shops sat silent, their owners having retired for the day.

The small pub Harry halted before was called The Wolves Run, its sign swaying in the wind. Harry glanced down at the blond in his arms, smiling gently at the peaceful expression the other wizard wore. Sighing, he looked at the grimy windows before swinging his leg over BlackHeart's withers and sliding down the animal's side.

"Wake up, Draco." He said loudly, planting the other wizard's feet on the ground and shaking him awake. The disgruntled expression on the blond's face had him fighting back a grin and pushing him toward the pub's entrance. "Don't talk to anyone."

Seeing his orders slowly being followed, he wrapped an arm around BlackHeart's thick neck and gave him a companionable rub on the beak. "Good boy. Let's get you settled in, BlackHeart." The pair plodded through the muck to the stable sitting behind the pub. Opening one of the doors, Harry pulled his wand free of its sheathe and waved it quickly. Small candles and lanterns leapt to life along the walls, brightening the warm interior. He pulled his saddle off and hung it over a stall door, freeing BlackHeart of his bridle and tossing it across the saddle.

Unlatching a door, he turned the tired hippogriff's head and gave him a light swat on the flank. Placing a bucket of water on a peg, he checked for food before giving the animal a last pat on the head and leaving the stable for the back entrance of the pub.

The Wolves Run was filled with chattering patrons, all watching the blond standing silently in the doorway. His arms were wrapped around his waist and his pale eyes were locked on the toes of his boots.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked loudly, placing both hands on the bar and leaning forward with a raised eyebrow.

"You most certainly can, Remus." Harry said from behind the older wizard. Grinning at the startled yelp that escaped his father's old friend, he walked forward and threw an arm around the man's neck.

"Harry! How the hell have you been? And where are the rest of the Lions?" Remus demanded, slapping the raven-haired wizard on the back heartily. Grimacing at the smell of wet hippogriff that clung to the younger wizard, he drew back and smiled.

"I've been good, and the rest of the Lion's will be arriving in several hours, so prepare yourself." Harry said in amusement, pulling his cloak off and handing it to Remus. Still listening to the older wizard, he moved to Draco's side and pushed him toward the large fire burning in the hearth.

Freeing the blond of his cloak, he draped it over one of the seats at the table before pointing at wooden chair. "You can sit here, I'll get something for you to eat." Harry headed into the kitchens just off the bar, freezing in the doorway as he met the eyes of the individual seated at the round table.

"Hi Harry."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I wish you all a Happy New Year!

imakeeper - lol, I would have been happy with a ferret. Hope you had an excellent christmas and got what you wanted.  
firedragon-luver - Strange isn't it? That both my newest fics happen to have the word dragon in the title.  
LandUnderWave - lol, kinda surprising, eh?


	6. The Wolves Run

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Six - The Wolves Run**

Harry laughed as he walked forward, stepping into the welcoming embrace of his godfather. Slapping Sirius on the back, he smiled as the man wrapped him into a tight hug. "How have you been, Padfoot?" He asked in amusement, releasing the shaggy haired wizard and stepping back.

The hands resting on his shoulders held him at arms length, the older wizard examining him carefully. Smirking, Sirius let go of Harry's shoulders and ruffled his hair. "Fine, busy but fine." He replied, pushing Harry into one of the chairs at the table. Seeing that his godson was properly seated, Sirius retrieved a second cup from a rack on the shelf and poured Harry a glass of Fire Whiskey. "Now, tell me what you've been up to."

Wrapping his hands around the glass, Harry shook his head and smiled at the older wizards's eagerness. "Not much actually. The mission we're on now is probably the first real mission we've been on in five months." Raising his cup, he took a sip of the bitter whiskey and grimaced at the taste.

"That doesn't sound right," Sirius muttered as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Dumbledore usually makes sure all four units have equal mission rights. Unless he's favouring the Slytherins. Is he favouring the Slytherins?"

"No more then usual." Harry said, tossing back the rest of the whiskey and placing his glass on the table. He waved away Sirius' offer to pour another shot, preferring to watch his old friend drink rather then participate.

"That's too bad. Those Snakes haven't got anything over the Lions. Never have and never will. Why, I remember how we used to be able to beat the snot out of them. Do you remember those days, Moony?" Sirius hollered over his shoulder in the direction of the front bar, smirking and tipping his glass as he reminisced.

Remus poked his head around the corner of the doorframe and raised an eyebrow in question. "Did you call me?" He questioned, looking back and forth between the pair.

"Do you remember when we used to play with the Slytherins?" Sirius asked in return, a wistful expression on his face. He sighed and poured himself another glass of Fire Whiskey, ignoring the exchanged rolling of eyes between his godson and friend.

Shaking his head, Remus walked into the kitchen and flipped his bar towel over his shoulder. Capping the bottle of whiskey, he tucked it away and moved to the large pot hanging over the fire burning in the hearth. "Vaguely." Remus murmured, grabbing a deep bowl and ladling a several large spoonfuls of stew into it. "For your blond." He explained, setting it at Harry's elbow.

"Thanks." Harry said, rising and moving to grab a clean spoon resting on the wooden counter. Sliding it into the stew, he glanced at Remus' back before taking a quick spoonful and humming at the delicious taste.

"I'll bring your bowl out." Remus called, chuckling in amusement as Harry grinned and picked the warm bowl up. With a nod to the older wizards, he sauntered out the swinging door into the chaos of the bar.

With the bar left unguarded for the moment, drunken patrons argued loudly and threw threats at each other. Cups were slammed against the tables and chairs skidded angrily across the floor. Harry closed his eyes and hissed as a wizard knocked into him, the force of the contact causing him to spill hot stew down the front of his shirt.

"That's mine, you bumbling fool!" A familiar voice snarled from the direction of the fireplace. Whirling, Harry searched for Draco among the crowd, his eyes widening when they landed on the other wizard. Standing several feet from the chair Harry had originally placed him in, he tugged futilely on the end of his cloak.

"Finders keepers." The drunk wizard rumbled in response, jerking hard enough on the cloak to make Draco stumble forward.

Gasping in outrage, Draco narrowed his eyes and pulled hard on the dark fabric. His fist connected with the wizard's nose as he lost his balance and staggered forward. "It's mine." He growled, icy orbs shimmering with anger. "And I'll be taking it back now."

Shrieking in a combination of outrage and pain, the drunk maintained his hold on Draco's cloak "You and what army?" He snarled, leaning over Draco in threat and yanking on the cloak.

Caught between bursting into laughter at the battle and charging over in outrage, Harry pressed through the crowd to stand behind the blond. "That would be me." He purred, hand resting on the hilt of the sword hanging from his waist. His grin was fierce as he stood there with his fingers caressing the silver hilt, eyes focused completely on the wizard still clutching at Draco's cloak.

Smirking, Draco pulled his cloak from the wizard's slack grip and spun around. His eyes landed on the bowl Harry still held and with an evil grin, he snatched it up and threw it over his shoulder. "Thank you." He called back as he ducked under Harry's arm. The squeal emitted by the drunk had him sneering and looking back just in time to see his raven-haired guard's fist connect with the wizard's face. "And thank you."

"I can't take you anywhere." Harry mumbled with a shake of his head as he raised his hand and blew on his stinging knuckles. Glaring at the reddening on the back of his hand, he sighed and pushed Draco in the direction of the kitchens.

Sirius looked up as the pair entered the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his godsons reddening knuckles, he rose and moved to fetch some ice. "Just like your father." He stated, slamming the small towel of ice down on the back of Harry's hand.

"You knew his father?" Draco asked in interest, glancing at the ruffled looking man standing before him.

"Of course. We were all in the guards together. Lions the bunch of us." Sirius said with a laugh, ignoring the glare Harry shot at him.

"I've prepared three rooms for you, Harry." Remus snapped as he breezed through the kitchen, a thick club clutched in his hand as he marched out into the bar area. His departure from the small room was quickly followed by loud yelps and scraping wood as fighting wizards fled the bar. The moment of silence that followed the chaos was startling but quickly broken by several jovial calls.

In a damp and happy group, the Red Lions crowded into the small kitchen. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged as the Lions greeted Sirius and reported the final half of the ferry ride to Harry.

XxXxX

Draco trailed Harry upstairs, Blaise and Pansy both following at his heels. All three had been fed and warmed by the fire in the kitchen while the older pair of wizards regaled them with tales of their days in the Lions. Patting his stomach, the blond peeked around the doorframe Harry had disappeared through before pushing into the small room. Two large beds covered in thick brown blankets were pressed close to the one wall while a long window overlooking the street took up the other.

"This is your room for tonight. Draco, you and Blaise can share this bed and your chaperone can have the other. Pansy, you'll be across the hall with Hermione and Ginny." Harry explained, checking the locks and spells placed over the window. Nodding when he found them strong and well maintained, he walked toward the door.

"Delivery!" Fred huffed as he shuffled into the room and dropped a large trunk on the floor. Groaning in relief, he pressed his hands against his lower back and moved aside so George could deposit his own burden.

Draco and Blaise sighed at the sight of their trunks, both immediately removing the locking spells and flipping the lids open. Cooing as he dug through the rich silks and satins, Draco glanced up and met Harry's amused emeralds. "What?" He grumbled, straightening and holding his favourite pajama pants up for inspection.

"Nothing." Harry muttered with a shake of his head. Gesturing the twins from the room, he stepped out and began to close the door but halted and turned back around. "Just so you all know, there will be a guard on duty all night." Nodding goodnight, he closed the door softly.

"The nerve." Pansy sniffed, tossing her blonde hair back and perching herself on the edge of Snape's bed. "Like we're going to run off in the middle of the night or something."

"I think it's more for safety than anything else." Blaise mumbled, grabbing his bathing supplies and standing. Glancing at Draco, he raised an eyebrow. "Do you think there's somewhere we can bathe?" At the blond's shrug, he rolled his eyes and pulled the door open.

"Can I help you?" Asked Dean, looking up from his place on the floor. His sword lay across his lap, blade exposed to the light from the candles burning slowly along the walls.

Eyes on the sharp sword, Blaise ran his tongue over his lips. "Bathroom?" He croaked, waggling his towel and the bag that held his bathing supplies.

"Ah, downstairs." Rising the wizard, flicked his fingers for them to follow and made his way down the shadowed corridor. He led them unerringly to a large room and gestured them inside. "I'll wait outside. Just give a shout if you need anything."

Draco glanced at the large tub filled with steaming water and began drooling. Tossing his dirty clothes on the ground, he sank into the clean water and moaned. "So, how was the ferry ride?" He asked, opening one eye and watching as Blaise cleaned his teeth at the sink.

"Horrible. All the rocking, shaking, tipping, and sliding. I actually ended up in Severus' lap at one point." Blaise shuddered in remembrance, looking over his shoulder and narrowing his dark eyes at Draco's snort of laughter. "It wasn't funny."

"Of course it wasn't." Draco soothed, washing his hair while trying to ignore Blaise' angered rumblings. He pouted when he noticed the bruising on the back of his hand, mentally reminding himself that next time Harry could do all the hitting.

"So, how was your trip? I assume you actually got to ride that hippogriff." Blaise questioned, mouth practically watering over the thought. He loved riding. Horses, elephants, and camels, he'd had the chance to ride them all on his family's trips.

"Yah, scary really. I imagine it would have been nice if it hadn't been so cold and foggy." Draco replied, dragging himself from the water and catching the towel his friend heaved at him. Changing places, the pair finished getting ready for bed before allowing Dean to escort them back to their room. Severus was already passed out on his bed when they slunk into the room, his boots still on. Grinning, they crawled into the bed they shared and fell asleep.

XxXxX

Harry sat out in the large bar area, his back to the warmth of the fireplace and a Butter Beer held in his hand. Glancing around, he made note of the Lions present before signaling to Ron that he was going upstairs. Nodding goodnight to Remus and Sirius who were playing a drinking game with a small group of young wizards, he placed his empty bottle on the bar and stalked toward the staircase. Moving silently, he crept up the darkened stairs, his boots moving soundlessly over the creaky floor.

Dean was shining the silver hilt of his sword, eyes locked on Harry as he prowled forward. Grinning, he accepted the hand Harry offered him and slid his sword away. "Your guard?" He asked, already moving toward the stairs Harry had just climbed.

"Yep, you're done for the night." Harry whispered, smirking as Dean merely waved a hand over his shoulder and vanished down the stairs. Placing a hand on the doorknob, he slid into the room the two young nobles and their chaperone were occupying. Hand resting on his sword, he walked the length of the room quietly. Checking the locks on the window again, he paused and stared down at Draco.

The blond slept with his back against Blaise, one hand tucked under his chin. Pale hair fell over his forehead and cast a shadow over his closed eyes. His face was soft in sleep, a small smile curving his lips. Fighting the urge to brush the hair back, Harry slid out of the room and closed the door.

Pressing his back to the opposite wall, he drew his sword before sinking slowly down to sit on the hard floor. Settling his sword across his lap, he ran his fingers over the blade and sighed. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds around him, internallyidentifying each creak and whisper.

Three hours later his eyes opened and his dark brows arched. Rising fluidly, he watched as the Red Lions who had remained below hauled themselves up the stairs. Leaning drunkenly against each other, Fred and George smiled winsomely as they stumbled into one of the walls. The picture that had been hanging from a carefully placed nail shook once before toppling from its place and falling to the floor. The clatter had the door of one of the rooms opening and an angered wizard leaning into the hall.

"People are trying to sleep!" He hissed, glaring at Fred who snorted and patted his hip in search of his sword.

"I'll show you sleep." George growled, swinging at the wizard who slammed the door closed just in time to avoid the fist. Howling in pain, the redhead shook his hand wildly and managed to knock his twin in the nose.

"Ow! You hit me." Fred moaned, grabbing at his nose. On seeing the blood running over his fingers, he snarled and swung at his brother. "You broke my nose."

"Silence!" Harry barked, catching Fred's hand and pulling him away from his brother. Shaking his head in disgust, he pulled the pair toward the third room Remus had prepared for them. Bunk beds were lined the length of the room, the blankets on them making Harry smile. Hanging from the wall, a small sign read 'Red Lions'. Shaking his head over the theme of the room, he hefted Fred up onto a top bunk and pushed George onto the bottom. "Don't move.

" "Harry!" Neville cried in delight as the raven-haired wizard swept down the hall toward him. Throwing his arms around Harry's neck, he pressed a sloppy kiss to his leader's cheek before giggling and allowing himself to be pushed in the direction of their room.

A snort of laughter had Harry turning on his heels and raising an eyebrow. Draco covered his mouth and attempted to conceal his laughter but failed miserably. "Good night, Harry." He gasped, waving a hand and closing the door as he lost it completely.

Groaning, Harry stalked downstairs to retrieve the rest of his team before they woke the entire building. Below, he found Seamus, Dean, and Ron crooning drunkenly, their arms around each others shoulders.

Seeing the expression on his face, they closed their mouths and looked shamefully at him. "Sorry?" Seamus offered, looking at Dean as if to verify the word he'd spoken. Nodding in agreement, the three stood shakily and moved unsteadily toward the stairs. Harry closed his eyes at the loud thump and the immediate bout of guffaws that followed the noise.

Remus and Sirius smiled at him from behind the bar, the looks on their faces slightly evil. "We really don't see you often enough." Sirius said innocently, raising his recently opened bottled and taking a swig.

"After tomorrow morning, I don't think you'll be wanting to see us for a while." Harry promised, grinning maliciously as he raised a full bottle of Butter Beer from one of the tables and downed it quickly. Winking at the startled expressions on their faces, he headed back upstairs to continue his watch, which seemed to have been lengthened due to the current state of his team.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. I wish you all the best in this New Year and hope your New Year's Eve celebrations went well.

Spirited Celebration – lol, you were right!  
MayuBlack – Most of my other stories seem to be fact paced so I wanted a bit of a change and decided to slow this one down.  
wizli – an ex would definitely have been a good idea, the tension and strain would have been fun to play with. Unfortunately I didn't think of it at the time.  
PotterEnigma – Friendlier action in the close future, apologies for the wait.  
DaakuKitsune – lol, I'm glad you like it.  
NinjaoftheDarkness – Glad you're enjoying another of my stories.


	7. Haardein

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Haardein**

The pounding of feet thundering by the room he was occupying with Blaise and Severus drew Draco from sleep. Frowning, he rolled over and glared in the direction of the door. A line of light crept under the thin wooden portal, making him wonder what time it was. Sliding from the bed, he tiptoed to his trunk and pulled a small watch from the pocket of his cloak. His eyes widened when he saw how late it was.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Blaise hissed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He arched a dark brow when Draco startled, fumbling the watch so it thudded loudly against the trunk's lid.

Shooting a warning look at the other wizard, Draco turned and peered at Snape. Their chaperone continued to snore loudly, oblivious to the younger wizards as he rolled over and hauled the blankets up to his hooked nose. "It's a little after eleven o'clock. I thought Harry would have wanted to leave by now."

"Maybe he decided we all deserved a day off?" Blaise suggested in a whisper, slipping over the edge of the bed. Wincing at the nip of cold wood against his toes, he crept to his trunk and tugged a clean pair of pants from the mess.

"I doubt it." Grumbled Draco, shaking his head at the mere thought. Mumbling softly, he slid his feet into his boots and stretched. Nodding toward the door, he led Blaise quietly from the room.

He halted abruptly as he stepped out of the room, hand still resting on the doorknob. Slack-jawed, he stared at the raven-haired wizard seated upon the dirty floor at his feet. Harry's chin was resting on his chest, hands still upon the sword lying across his leather clad lap. Shooting Blaise a look, Draco fell to his knees and extended a hand toward Harry's face. His fingers brushed aside the dark fringe, freezing as they encountered the scar marring his guard's forehead. Leaning closer, he gasped in surprise as emerald eyes flew open a black brow hitched in question.

Face flushing, the blond squeaked and fell backwards, his bottom thudding hard against the floor. "Sorry." Draco muttered, clasping his hands together as he watched Harry rise fluidly.

Smirking, Harry flipped his sword neatly and sheathed it. The hiss of metal echoed loud in the narrow hall, causing both nobles to cringe. "I wasn't sleeping." The raven-haired wizard stated, offering the blond a slender hand.

"Thank you." Draco mumbled sheepishly, interlocking his fingers around Harry's wrist and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Blushing, he loosed his grip on his guard's hand and began walking down the hall. Without thinking, he reached back and swiped at the grime clinging to the seat of his trousers. Halting in mid-motion, he shot a look over his shoulder and found Harry's gaze much lower then appropriate.

"No problem." Harry replied distractedly, eyes jerking up and meeting the pale blue orbs watching him in amusement. Reddening, he waved Draco onward.

Putting an extract bit of sway in his hip, Draco sauntered down the stairs and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Pushing the swinging door open, he glanced around and met the welcoming eyes of Remus. "Good morning." He chirped, sitting down in the chair the older wizard gestured to.

"Good morning, Draco, Blaise. How did you sleep?" Remus asked, flicking his wand in the direction of the coffeepot. The bronze kettle rose and floated toward the table, hovering above the cups already sitting on the wood.

"Well, thank you." Blaise replied quickly, reaching for the pot and inhaling deeply as steam rose from the cup before him. Sighing in pleasure, he handed the pot to Draco and glanced over his shoulder as Harry came into the cozy room.

"I'm afraid we'll be staying another night, Remus." Harry said, nodding in thanks as Draco hastily poured another cup of coffee and passed it to him. Wrapping his hands around the mug, he leaned a hip on one of the side counters and drank greedily.

"Why? What happened?" Draco asked, curling a lip at Harry's lack of manners. Shaking his head, he raised his cup smoothly and took a quiet sip, meeting Blaise's laughing eyes over the rim.

Snorting, Harry thumped his empty cup down on the table and wandered over to where Remus was preparing breakfast. "It seems my team is indisposed." He replied shortly, scooping up a kitchen knife and examining the blade carefully before pulling a tomato from Remus' pile. In a matter of seconds the vegetable had been reduced to a pile of thin slices, the knife clean of seeds and juice.

"Indisposed?" Blaise mumbled around a mouthful of toast. He arched a brow and grinned when Draco frowned and shook his head, blond hair swinging freely.

"He means hungover." Sirius called as he swept into the kitchen. Winking at Harry's grunt of displeasure, he flopped into a chair and peered into the empty cup his godson had set down. Shrugging his shoulders, he claimed the pot from its place on the table and filled the mug.

Frowning, Draco looked at Harry's back and chewed his bottom lip. "What will we be doing then?" He asked softly, circling the rim of his cup with one carefully trimmed fingernail.

"What would you like to do?" Harry returned, spinning slowly on the balls of his feet and looking at the blond. His fingers smoothed over the blade of the knife he still held, eyes dropping to half-mast.

"Anything but ride in a carriage." Blaise spat out, his words causing Harry's gaze to shift quickly to him.

Draco slammed his elbow into his friends side, trying to make the movement as smooth as possible. Smiling sweetly at Harry, the blond nodded in agreement. "I'd rather do something more physical." He murmured, hands folded in his lap demurely.

"There are several good shops in town." Remus remarked, piling eggs and bacon on a plate and handing it to Sirius.

Blaise and Draco both looked as if they'd been told Christmas was coming early. Clapping his hands together, the blond shot to his feet and spun around. "We're going shopping!" He crowed, giving a squeal of glee before flying out of the kitchen, Blaise hot on his heels.

The door squeaked on its hinges as it swung back and forth, breaking the silence of the outer pub and the kitchen. "Thanks a lot, Moony." Harry muttered, stabbing the tip of the knife through the wood of the counter. Sighing unhappily, he rubbed his forehead and left the kitchen, intent upon leashing the two nobles before they raced off on their own.

XxXxX

Harry adjusted his sword on his hip, narrowing his emerald orbs on the wizards eyeing his small party from across the muddy road. Slopping along in the muck next to the boardwalk, he curled a lip and shot a careful look at Draco. The blond was practically skipping along ahead of him, his hands resting at the small of his back.

Pansy had been invited but had turned the offer down, slamming the door in the faces of Draco and Blaise while grumbling about beauty sleep. This had been perfectly fine with the wizards in question, both choosing to take the refusal in stride and enjoy themselves on their outing.

"Slow down, Draco." Harry called in warning, swearing softly as the other wizard laughed over his shoulder. Groaning as a pair of carriage horses splattered mud all over his dark clothes, he gritted his teeth and lengthened his stride. Reaching for the noble wizard, he found himself with his chest pressed to the blond's back as Draco came to a sudden stop before a small shop.

Placing his hands on the window to either side of the other wizard, he lowered his head and spoke softly into the other wizard's ear. "I don't want to have to warn you again. This town isn't as safe as it appears and I would be very happy if you would listen to me for once."

"Fine." Draco mumbled absently, eyes narrowed as he searched the shops interior. Hooking his arm through Blaise's, he waited for Harry to withdraw before taking the few steps to the store's door.

Odds and ends were spread out over all the shelves. Some were new and some were old, but all of them were in fairly good condition. Harry watched as Draco swept towards the glass counter and placed his hands on the top, pale eyes widening over the jewelry displayed there. Shaking his head over the smaller wizard's coo of delight, he wandered deeper into the store.

Halting before a wall displaying several used swords, he allowed his gaze to travel over the blades before his eyes narrowed. Reaching up, he pulled a plain sword from the rack and ran a hand along the simple hilt. The sword was a Hogwarts issued blade. Gritting his teeth in anger, he carried the weapon to the counter and tossed it at the shop keeper.

"Where did you get this sword?" He demanded, settling his hands on the counter and leaning forward in a threatening manner. His narrowed emerald eyes sparked and burned as he watched the older wizard fumble the blade.

"I can't really say. So many things flowing in and out all the time." The bald wizard croaked, shrinking backwards as Harry's hands slowly balled into fists upon the glass. "I do remember an older man coming in about the same time this blade was sold to me. Had a rough look to him, like he'd been living in the forest or something."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded at the explanation, his hand already seeking the small money pouch tucked into his shirt. He counted out a small sum and slapped it on the glass counter, smiling crookedly as the entire thing rattled. "I'll take it."

Opening up his mouth to argue about the price, the shop keeper froze and bobbed his head in agreement when the raven-haired wizard settled his hand on the sword he already wore. "Fair price." He mumbled, wrapping the sword and shoving it into Harry's waiting hands.

"Thank you." The younger wizard hissed, sliding the narrow blade through his belt to rest against his favourite sword. Nudging Draco and Blaise from the shop, Harry pointed them in the direction of The Wolves Run.

"That was very rude." Draco declared, attempting to halt and turn around so he could lecture the dark haired wizard. Mouth still moving, he found himself picked up and slung over Harry's shoulder without warning. Hissing in anger, he tried to kick his feet only to have them pressed closer to his guard's chest.

Holding his squirming burden in place, Harry continued to push a shocked Blaise down the street. "This isn't a game anymore. The sword I just bought is a standard first year Hogwarts blade. Each student receives a sword exactly the same as his classmates, upon graduation he or she can choose to use another blade. Generally if they choose that path, their issued blade gets melted down and recast so it doesn't fall into the hands of anyone bad."

"So?" Draco growled, his eyes focused on the play of muscles running the length of Harry's back. Clamping his teeth together as he was bounced up and down, the blond crossed his arms and glared at his guard's butt.

"This blade shouldn't be here." Harry murmured, using his free hand to adjust the swords he wore. The rumble of fast paced hooves had him depositing Draco next to Blaise and pushing the pair behind him. All three tensed as the horses thundered by, their riders draped in long black cloaks. A small dagger appeared in the raven-haired wizard's hand, hidden by the cloak he wore. The final few blocks to The Wolves Run were nerve racking with Harry constantly fiddling with his sword while assuring himself no one got to close to his charges.

XxXxX

The Wolves Run was crawling with Red Lions by the time the three returned. Shoveling food into their mouths and tossing back glasses of pumpkin juice without a care, they all glanced up and froze as Harry ushered the nobles into the dark room.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, his fork clanging against his plate as his eyes darted from the dagger Harry held openly to the pale faces of Draco and Blaise.

Sheathing the weapon, the raven-haired wizard stalked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Uncapping it quickly, he took a mouthful before thumping the bottle down and dragging the second sword from his belt. "Hogwarts issue." He spat, tossing the blade onto the table his team was seated around. Everyone in the room stilled, all eyes locked on the sword hilt.

"Fake. Or maybe a replica?" Hermione suggested, fingers tearing at the paper concealing the length of metal. Dean and Seamus slid from their places and leaned over the witch's shoulder, eyes searching for the small engraving hidden on the bottom of the guard.

Lifting the weapon from the Hermione's careful hands, Dean held it under the light and narrowed one of his eyes. "Six hundred twenty nine." He murmured, offering the blade back to the bushy haired witch.

"I was five hundred forty four." Seamus whispered, hand sliding over the hilt of the sword he now wore. Gritting his teeth, he exchanged a worried look with Dean before looking over at Harry. "What do you want to do?"

Leaning back against the bar, Harry rubbed his bottom lip and stared at the sword. Sighing, he slid his wand from it's sheathe and rolled it gently back and forth on the spotless wood of the bar. "Send it to Dumbledore. He'll be able to identify its carrier and any possible reasons that individual may have been parted from it."

"We'll go to the General Store down the road and hire several owls." Fred volunteered, exchanging a nod with his twin. Both were already rising when Harry held up a hand to halt them.

"Do it carefully and quietly." Harry warned before flicking his fingers in dismissal. As the door slammed closed behind the twins, the raven-haired wizard looked over the Red Lions. "Nobody leaves the pub. I want four of you down here at all times. Dean and Seamus, you two are on kitchen duty. No one leaves or enters through that back door."

"What's going on?" Draco hissed, sinking down to sit on one of the stairs leading into the upper half of the building. He glanced at Blaise who shrugged his shoulders and began to nibble on a fingernail. Rolling his eyes, he rose and approached Harry. "What's going on?"

Harry's eyes slid open, fingers curling around the bottle of Fire Whiskey he still held. "With each sword comes a number. That number represents the place we've taken within Hogwarts. I was student five hundred forty. The number on the blade I just purchased places that student as, at the very most, a third year. Not fully trained or capable of accepting a mission."

"You think that sword's owner was killed, don't you?" Draco whispered, leaning closer to Harry. He jumped slightly as solemn emerald eyes met his own.

"I do." Harry replied softly, offering the blond a hesitant smile. He jumped slightly when a smooth hand settled upon his own and squeezed lightly.

Blushing, Draco dropped Harry's hand and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm going to go and tell Pansy what's going on." He squeaked, spinning around and walking quickly toward the stairs. The dark-haired wizard's soft chuckle followed him all the way to Pansy's room.

XxXxX

Harry flopped into a kitchen chair and dropped his head into his hands. After sweeping the entire building and assuring himself his team had followed his instructions to the letter, he decided it was best to get the opinion of Sirius and Remus. Mumbling his thanks as a cup of tea was slid under his nose, he sat back and ran fingers through his dark hair.

"And you're sure they were Death Eater riders?" Remus asked for the third time, he shot a look at Sirius before raising his cup to his mouth and taking a long sip.

"They could've been. Black cloaks. Dark horses. Their auras seemed shadowed but that could have been my anger over the sword conflicting with my magic." Harry responded, looking up as Fred and George prowled into the room.

"It's done." George muttered, leaning back against the far wall as Fred claimed the last seat at the table.

"Excellent, good job." Replied Harry, his empty hand moving to rest on the hilt of his sword. Sighing, he stroked the hilt and stared into thin air. The room was silent for several minutes as the group contemplated everything that had occurred over the last few days.

"The actions of that griffin pack are really suspicious. They shouldn't have been that aggressive." Remus mumbled, acknowledging the nods of the younger wizards. "Apparently game in White Forest is becoming sparse. Hunters and trappers passing through are leaving with almost nothing. That would explain the shape they were in."

Harry's brow drew down as he tapped his chin, one hand still resting on the silver hilt of his sword. "They were relocating." He whispered, eyes widening as he settled his hands on the table and leaned forward suddenly. "When was the last time you heard about Fenrir Greyback?"

Sucking on his upper lip, Remus glanced at Sirius in question. "A few months maybe. He and his pack have been pretty quiet."

"No attacks or sightings." Sirius affirmed, hands wrapped around the mug of tea he was nursing.

"In theory, if the pack became large enough, White Forest would no longer be able to provide enough prey to feed all predators residing in the area." Harry began, stopping when everyone in the room gasped and widened their eyes in understanding.

"Any other clan or pack would be hunted and chased from the area, leaving Greyback's clan with full control of the forest." Remus finished, he drained his cup and placed it gently on the table. "I suppose the proper authorities should be informed. They'll want a sweep of the forest to confirm our beliefs as well as locate the main den."

"Not going!" Fred and George blurted, both flushing as Harry turned and stared at them with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll go." Harry said, reclaiming his cup and sucking back the last dredges of liquid sitting in the bottom. He stood and palmed the hilt of his sword, raising his other hand and waving away the murmurs of protest from his godfather. "I can fly over tonight on BlackHeart. They'll never even know I was there."

"Um, Harry. You're a wonderful leader-"

"The absolute best!" Fred threw in.

"But I really think you should rethink this." George finished, shooting a threatening look at his brother.

"We all know the damage Greyback can cause if his pack gets large enough. The sooner it's confirmed, the sooner a team can go in and eliminate several dozen murdering dogs." Harry said, a ring of finality in his voice. Nodding to the group, he pushed through the kitchen door and vanished.

"Just like James." Sirius said, pretending he didn't notice the looks tossed in his direction. Standing, he followed the path his godson had taken. If he was going out tonight with Harry, he'd need to take a nice long nap.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. From now on this story will be updated on Saturday, bar overtime or partying with friends.

Mercury Black – It's always fun to write drunken scenes, lol  
NinjaoftheDarkness – A fangirl, eh? Lol  
ookami-metsuki – Why, thank you, the compliment is much appreciated.  
PleiadesWolfe – I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories and I shall continue to write. I actually don't think I can stop at this point, kinda scary really.  
Iredesent - lol, I was a bit unsure about actually stepping so far from Hogwarts and beginning something further from everything we know and love. It's been a shaky walk for me trying to keep everyone as close to canon as possible instead of blowing the whole fic out of the water.  
Peaceful Angel – lol, Neville is indeed a funny drunk, one of my favs to write too.


	8. Visiting in the Night

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Visiting in the Night**

Harry awoke to the utter silence and darkness that had fallen upon The Wolves Run within the last few hours. Staring at the rafters above him, he sighed and stretched slowly. He knew the Lions would be camped out down in the bar, all of them glaring somberly at each other while trying to reassure themselves he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Ruffling his messy black hair, he rolled over and swung his legs off the edge of the bunk he had slept in. A thin line of light crept under the door of the room, breaking the blackness blanketing the floor. His feet touched down softly, his right hand immediately settling on the pommel of the sword that he'd left leaning against the corner bedpost.

Drawing his wand, he gave it a smooth flick and watched as several candles sitting atop a round table beside the door leapt into life. The flames crackled softly as they stretched toward the ceiling, fingers of light playing upon the wall. He gave the hilt of his sword one last caress before tossing it lightly onto the bed he'd occupied. He wouldn't be bringing the sword with him on this trip, it was too long and might present a problem if he had to do any close quarter fighting in the forest.

Rifling through his saddlebags, he pulled a piece of folded parchment from the leather and headed toward the door. He turned the handle and opened the portal silently, eyes immediately locking with those of Neville. "Evening." He muttered in greeting, giving his team member an assessing look before turning and beginning to walk down the hall.

The plump wizard took a deep breath and rose from where he'd been crouched. "You aren't really going, are you Harry?" Neville called, hands gripping his wand as he waited for Harry's reply. He sighed when the raven-haired wizard merely bowed his head in response and kept walking. "Be careful!" A lifted hand the only acknowledgment.

Harry's foot hadn't made contact with the last step before half a dozen voices immediately questioned his decision. Frowning, he raised his hands and progressed further into the room. "Settle down and let me explain." He grumbled, hooking a chair with the toe of his boot and sliding easily onto the wood. Hermione and Ginny plopped themselves down across from him, their arms crossed over their chests in warning. Rolling his eyes at the grim expressions on their faces, he tossed the map he had brought downstairs onto the table between them. "The fastest way to Diagon Alley is through White Forest. I'm not going to drag all of you into werewolf infested woods."

"We've dealt with werewolves before!" Hermione argued loudly, the bobbing of her head perfectly in time with Ginny's.

"That was a mission. Those nobles upstairs right now are our current mission. I'm not going to leave them here just so we can all go mutt hunting together." Harry stated, flicking his fingers at the map. Sniffing in indignation, Hermione opened the worn parchment and flattened it atop the table.

"I take offense to that comment." Sirius grumbled as he dropped into the chair beside Harry, the sword he wore clanging loudly against the wood.

Rolling his emerald eyes, Harry shook his head and sighed. "You're not coming either. It will be safer and faster if I do this on my own." He tried to explain, running a hand over his face as everyone in the room began to argue with him. Sitting back in the chair, he closed his eyes and nibbled on the tip of his index finger.

"I'm going!" Sirius yelped, standing quickly so he could glare down at his godson. The hilt of his sword slammed into the underside of the table, tipping empty glasses and making forks clatter upon porcelain. "I have more experience then all of you combined."

"You're not going!" Remus hollered, eyes narrowing as Sirius shot him a glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "You haven't been on anything with wings in seven years. You'll only be a liability to him."

Curling a lip, Sirius sulked and glared at the top of table. "Will not." He mumbled, fingers smoothing the dented hilt of his sword. So maybe he was a little rusty, and so was his blade, but he knew how to deal with angry werewolves.

"Thank you, Remus." Harry muttered, sitting back up and raising a hand for silence. Arguing amongst themselves, his entire team continued to ignore him until a glass exploded against the far wall. Slack jawed, the Red Lions turned startled eyes on their fuming leader. "Listen up! In ten minutes I'm leaving. Hermione and Fred are in charge while I'm gone. The same orders I gave this afternoon are still in effect. No one goes in or out, the nobles stay upstairs unless they have to go to the bathroom. Understood?"

Nods greeted his words, lips remained sealed as his team followed his progress across the room. "Um, Harry? The map?" Ginny called softly, ducking her head when Harry turned on the heel of his boot and looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"I want several of you to find a secondary route around White Forest. If I find werewolves, we'll take that path." He said finally, nodding to his team and godfather before leaving the room.

The town of Haardein was silent as he kicked snow from his path, breath misting before him. He paused and pulled the cloak he'd found in the kitchen tighter around his shoulders, glaring up at the crescent moon glistening in the sky. Sighing, he crunched across the snow covered ground and pulled the stable door open, slipping inside quietly. Nickers and snorts greeted him as he lit one of the lanterns, the eyes of every animal in the barn on him as he walked down the aisle.

"Hey, BlackHeart." He murmured, catching the hippogriff's sharp beak between his hands. Smiling, he blew softly into the animal's face and watched as its dark pupils dilated. Shaking his head as BlackHeart stomped one large hoof, he caught up his saddle and bridle and entered the stall. In a matter of minutes the hippogriff was ready to go, tail and wings swishing the air lightly.

"You'll be careful?" The voice came from the direction of open stable door, the stocky form of his father's friend just visible in the darkness. Snorting at the appearance of the wizard, BlackHeart rose up on his hindlegs. Talons raked the air ruthlessly, beak gaping in threat as Harry attempted to drag the rearing animal to all fours. Hissing loudly, the hippogriff settled his sharp talons to the straw covered floor and clicked his beak.

Leading the prancing hippogriff from the stall, Harry placed his foot into the iron and swung easily atop BlackHeart. "I always am." He replied, shifting into a more comfortable position before kneeing his mount forward. Feathers brushed the stall walls as the pair progressed forward, tail lashing in warning as a pale horse attempted to place a firm bite upon a black flank.

Nodding in understanding, Remus pushed the doors open wider and walked out into the night. His hands rested on his hips as he watched the hippogriff emerge from the shadowed stable, its long wings already flapping in preparation. Raising a hand in a wave, he watched as the dark hippogriff launched itself into the night with a crash of wings.

XxXxX

Draco glanced at Blaise and rolled his eyes as Severus droned on about something that had occurred centuries ago and no longer mattered as far as he was concerned. Sighing, he tapped the end of his quill on the parchment before him and stared out at the night sky. The moon shone cool and frosty, hundreds of stars twinkling alongside it.

"Are you paying attention, Draco?" Severus asked, halting his pacing and arching an eyebrow as the younger wizard whipped his head back around and blinked in question. Frowning, the greasy haired wizard stepped forward and flipped the text lying forgotten on the table open. "Read this."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Draco said, taking one quick look at the page before flipping the book closed. His fingers tapped on the cover as he shot another look at the moon before swiveling around in his chair. "Can I go?"

"Fine, but hurry up." Severus grumbled, turning his gimlet gaze on Pansy. The witch shot a murderous glare at Draco before smiling sweetly at the older wizard. "And no side trips this time, Draco."

"Sure, Sev." The blond called over his shoulder as he dashed out the door, slamming it closed before his chaperone could correct him again. He smiled and greeted Neville with a flick of his fingers as the shorter wizard rose fluidly. "Evening Neville."

"Good evening, Draco." Neville replied shortly, rubbing the screaming muscles in his thigh as he indicated the noble should proceed him down the hall. Adjusting the short sword he carried, he tucked his wand into the sheath up his sleeve and rubbed his forehead.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked, trying not to sound to anxious. He set his hand on the banister beside the stairs, eyes narrowed as he maneuvered down the small steps. When his question went unanswered, he shot a look over his shoulder and was surprised to find a grim frown on the smaller wizard's face.

"He went out." Answered Neville finally, tipping his head to indicate Draco should watch where he was going.

"Oh? Out where?" Draco pressed, glancing around the main pub and finding a large number of his guards arguing around a table. All of them were sober and focused completely on the parchment resting in the center of the table.

"He had some business to take care of." Muttered the plump wizard, trying to shoo the blond in the direction of the bathroom only to have him swerve off into the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, he trailed after the noble while trying to make up a believable story to tell Harry when he returned.

Six candles glowed in the middle of the table, the uncertain light they cast throwing shadows on the faces of the four individuals perched around the wood. Hermione, Remus, Fred, and Sirius all looked deep in thought, their hands wrapped around the porcelain cups they held.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded, his voice breaking the silence. All four individuals within the room jumped, coffee sloshing over their hands and laps as they spun around and stared at the blond standing in the doorway.

"Neville." Hermione ground out, eyebrows shooting up into her bangs as she widened her eyes and tipped her head.

"He escaped?" The short wizard offered, shrugging his shoulders in apology when the bushy haired witch sighed and shook her head.

Fred finished his coffee and rose slowly, resettling the sword on his hip as he placed the empty cup onto the table. "It's my shift anyway." He said, gesturing for Neville to take his place at the table. Using a hand on Draco's shoulder to spin him around, he pushed the other wizard from the room.

"Where did Harry go?" Draco questioned again, allowing himself to be bodily shoved in the direction of the bathroom. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to glare into the blue eyes of one of the twins.

Tipping his head, Fred crossed his own arms. "Harry's visiting an old friend." He replied suddenly, offering the blond some semblance of an answer. Reaching around Draco, he opened the bathroom door and pushed the blond inside, closing the door in the noble's face and leaning up against the wall across from the door. He studied his nails while waiting for the other wizard to finish up, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long.

The door swung open minutes later and Draco emerged, droplets of water still clinging to his hands. "But it's the middle of the night." He protested, allowing himself to be guided back out toward the main pub. He resisted the redhead's manhandling when they were passing the Red Lions gathered around one of the tables. "What are they doing?"

"They're doing what Harry told them to do, and the friend he's visiting is just the type of friend you visit in the middle of the night." Fred ground out, finally tired of the blond's questions. A twitch of his hand had Dean and Seamus moving to aid him. Without question, the pair scooped the noble up and hauled him toward the stairs.

"Put me down!" Draco growled, attempting to squirm free of the grip the guards had on him. His kicking and wiggling only got him spelled to stillness, which allowed the pair to carry him upstairs and dump him on his bed without further complaint or protest. Gritting his teeth, he watched the pair storm from the room before sitting up.

"What did you do?" Pansy asked in interest, glancing up from the book she had been reading. One of her eyebrows arched when she noticed the look creeping across his face. "What happened?"

"I asked where Harry was and Neville wouldn't tell me. So then I asked the group in the kitchen and they wouldn't tell me either. So finally I asked Fred and he said Harry was visiting an old friend." Draco explained tersely, his arms crossed over his chest.

Severus, seeing that his students were no longer paying attention to anything he was saying, packed his books up and put them away. He left soundlessly in search of a cup of coffee or something warmer.

"It's the middle of the night. Who could he possibly be visiting?" Blaise asked, slamming his books closed and tossing them in the general direction of his trunk. The loose parchment skittered across the floor and slid under the beds, vanishing in a puff of dust.

"Maybe he went to a brothel." Pansy suggested, her words causing both wizards to spin around and look at her in shock. "What? I'm not stupid. Besides, Harry is a young, good-looking soldier."

Draco sat up, his mouth hanging open as he glared at the blonde. "But he flirted with me, and he stared at my bum."

"Draco." Blaise groaned, holding his hands up in an effort to calm the rising storm. He sighed when the blond squealed and wheeled around to punch his pillow in outrage. "Good going, Pansy."

"Yes, blame me because Harry's a cheating cad who flirts with everyone he meets." Pansy snarled with a roll of her eyes. Standing, she gathered her books and left the room, slamming the door behind her as she went.

"I'm sure it's not true. Pansy's just upset that I've been spending most of my time with you." Blaise said, biting his lip as Draco muffled a roar of outrage with his pillow. Sighing, he bent over and began collecting his loose parchment. "We don't know what Harry's doing. For all we know he's dealing with a problem we aren't aware of. It's not nice to assume something before knowing the truth, Draco."

Draco's only response was a fist ground angrily into the pillow he wasn't screaming into. Rolling his eyes, Blaise got his bathroom stuff out and left the chamber in hopes of finding some peace and quiet in the bathing room downstairs.

XxXxX

Harry shivered against the cold wind brushing through his hair and clenched his fingers in the gloves he was wearing. BlackHeart's wings pumped steadily as they ghosted over White Forest quietly. There had been no sign of any creature bigger then a fox moving below them, the snow pure and unbroken as the day it had fallen.

"Good boy." He murmured as the hippogriff flew low over the forest, his passing causing small icicles to fall from the branches. His ears strained to pick up any noise or sound from the forest and failing. It was like the sprawling forest had been completely emptied of life.

Perhaps their assumption had been wrong. Maybe the griffins had moved because the prey had relocated. The snow was quite deep and might prevent deer and elk from grazing on the frozen blades. Many of the trees did appear to be stripped of their bark. Sighing, he turned the black hippogriff in the direction of Haardein and huddled deeper into his cloak. He'd get back in time for breakfast and they could proceed on their journey without having to change their plans.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review!

LandUnderWave – lol, that was definitely one of my favourite lines to write, the simple by-play between the two.  
Peaceful Angel – Harry hadn't got any sleep until the time between chapter 7 and chapter 8. I suppose he took into consideration the 'at this point its simply easier if I do it by myself' frame of mind. Lol, after 24 hours without sleep, I too get random and kinda scary but I do enjoy it immensely.  
NinjaoftheDarkness – Where would be the fun if I just let him stumble across the werewolves? WE both know it'll be funner if I send an unhappy Draco and a confused Harry though White Forest with the Lions.  
Crystal Malfoy – lol, just what the story is missing. Flirting Draco and jealous Harry will appear very soon, thanks for the suggestion! And the seeds have already been sown.  
PleiadesWolfe – I can't ever imagine abandoning one of my stories. I imagine it will eventually happen, but I don't see it being either of the fics I'm currently working on, I've already put way too much thought into them.  
Animejo – Thank you very much for the compliment, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I have a hard time finding top Harry fics, unless he's been made out to be a complete tramp that'll do anybody, there seem to be an overabundance of these ones floating around.  
Jenny18 – Thank you and I shall continue to write. I usually post every Saturday morning/ Friday night.


	9. Lovers Tiff

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Lovers Tiff**

The first rays of sunlight were stretching across Ludwyn's Lake when Harry landed BlackHeart. Long strokes of feathered wings stirred the loose snow resting around the courtyard behind the Wolves Run, forcing Harry to shield his eyes with the back of his hand. As the dark wings snapped closed, he threw his leg over the animal's wide withers and slid gently to the ground. His boots had barely brushed the packed snow before the back door of the pub flew open, heralding the arrival of Ron and Hermione.

"Well?" The bushy haired witch asked in a breathless voice, her long black cloak fluttering in the brisk morning breeze. Ron drew to a halt beside her, his blue eyes dancing merrily as he waited for the other wizard's response.

Harry shook his head and ran his stirrups up, catching the trailing reins and gesturing for the pair to follow him into the stable. "The forest seems to be completely empty. I didn't see or hear anything that would lead me to believe there's a pack of werewolves running loose." He stated as he guided the large black animal down aisle. His fingers flew over straps and buckles, quickly freeing BlackHeart of the saddle and bridle. Resting a palm upon the smooth beak, he opened a stall door and clucked his tongue in invitation.

"Not one measly wolf?" Ron questioned, disappointment visible on his freckled face. Heaving a deep sigh, he shook his head and prowled toward the feed room, returning moments later with a bucket of water and the stiff bodies of several squirrels. "That's strange."

Hermione buried her hands deep in the pockets of her robes, fingers absently brushing the wand hidden within the cloth. Looking thoughtful, she propped one shoulder on the stable wall and watched Harry tend his mount. "You think the lack of prey is due to a food shortage. That all the deer and rabbits left first and the predators are merely following them."

Harry nodded as he ran a hand over one silky flank, fingers absently combing through the hippogriff's fluffy winter coat. "The trees were stripped of bark and it has been snowing fairly heavily in this area for the past few weeks. Any edible food is buried deep and possibly unreachable." He murmured, frowning as his cold digits caught in a small tangle of matted hair. Sighing, he examined the patch of knotted fur before beginning to work his fingers through it.

"That's to bad." Ron grumbled, rubbing the hilt of his sword with a gloved hand. Peering wistfully in the direction of the barn doors, he leaned back against the stable wall and rapped his head on the wood.

"I imagine you'll want to leave this morning then?" Hermione questioned, huddling deeper into her cloak as her breath misted the air in front of her. She shot a glare at Ron as the redhead mumbled something rude and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, we've already lost one day and I don't want to lose another." Harry murmured, biting his bottom lip as he fought with the tangled hair. A shake of his head and a mournful sigh were the only warning he gave as he drew a short blade and cut the knot from the black hippogriff's hide, ruining the perfectly maintained coat.

"I'll go and wake everyone, Ron, you can start breakfast." The witch said, giving a firm nod of her head and turning to leave. She paused on her way out to place a loving pat on the muzzle of her horse, tugging lightly on the gelding's forelock.

Gaping, Ron followed the witch. "I don't know how to cook!" He called at her retreating back, spinning around and shooting a wide-eyed look at Harry as he walked backwards from the barn.

Grinning, Harry shrugged his shoulders and placed a final pat on the dark hippogriff's side, ignoring the warning hiss the animal emitted. Tossing the saddle blanket over the leather saddle for protection, he left the stall and slid the bolt closed. He swept his gaze down the row of stalls and made sure everything was in place before leaving the stable, closing the doors softly behind him.

XxXxX

The kitchen was a seething mass of activity. Members of the Red Lions were scrambling to grab cups of coffee and tea while glaring distrustfully into the bowls Ron had placed before them. Doubtful looks were exchanged as spoons were dipped into the thick slop, stirring the grungy looking mixture in careful examination.

"And your sure this is porridge?" Dean asked, tipping his spoon and watching as the mixture dribbled back into his bowl. His lips trembled as Seamus snickered, the Irish wizard pushing his untouched bowl away and claiming a cup of steaming coffee.

Narrowing his pale eyes, Ron grit his teeth and ladled another scoop of the gritty mixture into an empty bowl. "Yes, I'm sure it's porridge." He bit out, ignoring the looks of disbelief his friends were exchanging. Shaking his head, he spun around and dipped the ladle into the porridge pot, raising it to his mouth and taking a small mouthful.

Harry entered the kitchen quietly, his arrival lost among the gales of laughter and whoops of amusement as Ron raced from the crowded room, his face screwed up in revolt. "What happened?" He asked, his murmur bringing silence to the kitchen.

"Ron's trying to kill us," George reported, raising his coffee cup in greeting.

Harry grinned and walked to the stove, glancing into the pot before shaking his head and withdrawing his wand. Tapping the rim of the metal, he vanished the slop inside and collapsed into the chair Fred offered him. A cup of tea was placed in front of him before his bottom had touched the wooden seat. "I want everyone ready to leave in an hour." He stated, pointing at the sugar and wiggling his fingers as Ginny pushed it toward him slowly.

Heads were nodded in acknowledgment of the order, alerting him to the fact that Hermione had informed the group while she was waking them. Leaning back in his chair, he ran warming fingers through his hair and sighed, weariness creeping up on him quickly. "Trunks should be loaded as soon as possible. All of the horses need to be checked over before we leave, I don't want any loose shoes. Tack and harnesses should all be looked over, any tears in the leather need to be repaired."

"We're sticking to the original route?" Ginny asked, dropping the folded map onto the center of table. She arched an eyebrow as Harry nodded, fiddling with a fork sitting forgotten among the porridge bowls.

"Yes," Harry replied, collecting the map and running a hand over the parchment to knock loose any crumbs clinging to the back. He grinned as several disappointed groans filled the room, everyone who'd spent half the night trying to find a safer path to Diagon Alley rubbing their eyes tiredly. Shaking his head as the group settled down, he closed his eyes and slid deeper into the chair he sat on.

XxXxX

Draco clomped down the stairs behind Blaise, his hands jammed into his pockets. He narrowed his eyes as he heard the laughter drifting up from the kitchen, hands balling into fists in anger. Ignoring the worried look his friend shot over his shoulder, he raised his chin and pasted a smug smile on his face.

"Good morning," he murmured as he entered the busy kitchen, glancing around in search of the Red Lions leader. Gritting his teeth as he found the wizard slumped in a nearby chair with his eyes closed, he waved a pale hand and caught the attention of half the table. "Could someone please pass me a cup of tea?"

His voice was greeted by an immediate barrage of hellos and queries of how he'd slept. Smiling sweetly, he shot a hooded look in Harry's direction and found shining emeralds watching him closely. Answering several select questions, he settled into an empty chair next to Seamus, pretending he hadn't noticed the chair Fred abandoned beside Harry.

"I slept wonderfully. How could I not when I know I'm being protected by such good guards." He purred, leaning suggestively close to the Irish wizard next to him. His fingers brushed against Seamus' as he accepted the dainty tea cup from the wizard, blinking innocently at the contact.

"I slept well, too." Blaise responded, widening his eyes as he gazed at the blond. Frowning as his friend merely grinned and raised a hand to brush at his carefully styled hair, he accepted a cup filled with coffee from George.

"We leave in an hour, Draco, be ready." Harry said tersely, his tea cup thudding hollowly on the wooden table where he placed it. The blond's obvious snub had him stiffening, one of his hands dropping to rest on the hilt of the dagger he wore. He rose slowly, the toe of his boot connecting with Seamus' shin in warning.

Jumping at the firm tap, the wizard looked around before shooting to his feet as Harry stepped over his outstretched legs. "I'll get the carriage ready." He yelped, frantically attempting to remember anything he had done that might cause the raven-haired wizard's anger.

"As soon as possible, Seamus." Harry bit out, leaving no room for argument or goofing around. He paused behind Draco, mouth opening as if he was going to say something. Shaking his head, he closed his mouth and left the room silently.

"That was abrupt." Ginny said from her side of the table, eyes on the door swinging slowly back and forth. Shaking her head, she raised her cup and drained the last drops of liquid from the bottom before placing the empty cup next to Harry's.

"He was out all night, he's probably just tired." Neville piped up, covering a yawn as he began to stand. Stretching his arms over his head, he scooped up his cloak from the back of the chair he'd been sitting in and headed in the direction Seamus had fled. "I'm going to get Tip and Top ready."

"Harry always gets the best jobs." Dean grumbled, "he should really learn to delegate." Casting a longing look at the steaming teapot, he clambered to his feet and left the kitchen, the cloak he wore billowing in a wind of his own making.

"So what's for breakfast?" Blaise asked, eyebrows raised as he looked into one of the bowls sitting on the crowded table. He wrinkled his nose at the runny looking gunk, shooting a puzzled glance at George.

"Porridge." The red haired wizard grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and offering the noble a spoon.

Draco declined with a shake of his head, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms as he glared at the tabletop. He sighed as the conversation around him picked up, everyone drinking the last bit of liquid in their cups so they could join the rest of the group in preparing to leave. Rubbing his eyes, he muttered his excuses and left the kitchen.

XxXxX

The courtyard behind the Wolves Run was packed with horses and people. Snorts and the ringing of shod hooves on the hardened ground filled the air, disturbing what should have been a peaceful morning. Draco was perched on the bench of the carriage, his heels drumming against the wood as he watched his guards move fluidly from pub to stable. His anger at Pansy had driven him to seek solace outside of the carriage, preferring the cold wind and stiff wood to the warmth and comfort found inside.

"Are you sure you want to ride up there?" Neville called as he maneuvered the thestrals into place. His fingers danced over straps and buckles, assuring himself that the team was secured properly and safely.

Draco nodded and tucked his chin into the collar of the dark robe he wore. Upon his hands he wore thick gloves with a special warming charm placed on them, which would keep his fingers from numbing with the biting cold. "I like it here, besides, you're better company then Pansy at the moment. Not to mention you've got loads of stories."

Neville chuckled and adjusted the hood of his cloak. Knotting the long reins around the handle of the brake, he walked a slow circle around the big, black carriage. "I'm glad you find me amusing." He called loudly, immediately regretting the comment as Harry appeared leading BlackHeart.

"Ready?" The raven-haired wizard asked, shoulders hunched slightly against the cool breeze. Behind him, the dark hippogriff raised its sharp beak and screeched, wings opening and fanning the air loudly.

"We're good to go." Neville muttered, his gaze downcast as he climbed up onto the bench and gathered the reins into his hands. He shot the blond next to him a warning look, knowing better then to yank on Harry's chain when he was in a bad mood.

Harry nodded sharply and turned on the balls of his feet. He peered around slowly, confirming that each member of his troop was present and ready to go. Nodding to himself, he flipped the reins over the gaping beak of BlackHeart and mounted swiftly. "Move out!" He bellowed, his sudden shout spooking several of the horses and sending them wheeling around in fright.

"Ride carefully!" Remus hollered from the safety of the pub's backdoor. Next to him, Sirius raised a hand and waved wildly, his shouts of farewell echoing through the courtyard. The pair huddled together, the wind tearing at the robes and cloaks they wore.

Draco flipped up his hood, lifting a hand and wiggling his fingers goodbye as the carriage lurched forward. Smiling at the excitement he felt, he darted wide eyed looks around as the caravan moved slowly through Haardein. The streets were relatively empty, most of the townspeople having sought shelter within their homes or shops."So where are we heading?"

"We follow this road until we cross the bridge in Versil, then we head into White Forest." Neville murmured, his hands tight on the leather he held. His eyes were narrowed as he focused on keeping the plunging, dancing thestrals quiet within the traces.

"White Forest?" Draco asked in interest, clinging to the edge of the bench as the carriage rocked its way down the uneven road. He leaned over the edge and glanced down the side of the black vehicle, his eyes meeting George's inquiring gaze. Grinning playfully, he waved at the guard and chuckled when the redhead hitched an eyebrow before returning the gesture.

"A really big, really dark forest that seems to always be covered in snow. It's said that even on the hottest summer day you'll still find ice hanging from the branches and the streams frozen over. Then again, the forest is mainly made up of birch trees, which could account for the name." Replied Neville, frowning as he tugged on the left rein. The portly wizard shook his head and sighed as Top ignored the pull, continuing to lumber straight toward a large pothole.

Bobbing his head in understanding, Draco leaned back and made himself comfortable. They still had a long journey ahead and he was going to enjoy every minute of it, especially using every chance he could to get back at Harry for leading him on.

XxXxX

Harry shifted in the dark leather saddle he'd secured atop BlackHeart. He fiddled with the reins resting lightly in his palms, ignoring the unhappy growls the hippogriff was loosing every time his head was yanked on. Sighing, he tossed a quick look over his shoulder and frowned as he saw Draco wave at someone riding beside the slowly moving carriage. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his legs around his mount's sides and waited for the dark animal to respond. In an angered movement, the hippogriff screamed and threw its long wings open, giving a quick succession of hops as he attempted to dump Harry in the dirty snow.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione called, her gelding dancing eagerly as he watched his companion bounce around before him. Sighing in agitation, the witch tightened her grip on the reins and pulled the animal to a halt.

"I'm fine." Harry called bitterly, straightening in his saddle as BlackHeart stopped bucking and stood quietly beneath him. Closing his eyes, he dropped his reins and buried his fingers in ebony feathers. The soothing touch of soft feathers had him shaking his head and silently apologizing to the hippogriff. "Just got a little excited, that's all."

"You're sure?" Hermione murmured, her brows drawn down as she moved her mount forward. She glanced behind her and saw the same confused look on the faces of Neville and Ron. When Harry was on Blackheart, the hippogriff was as steady as a rock, trusting his rider to guide him safely.

"Positive." Harry muttered, making a soft kissing sound. The light noise brought the black hippogriff's head up, beak parting as he tilted his head. Reaching forward, Harry stroked the smooth plane, his fingers rubbing firmly. BlackHeart rumbled softly, tail swinging as he shook his head and returned to stalking gracefully down the center of the road.

"Alright." Hermione whispered, nudging her horse forward. Snorting happily, the animal frisked after the hippogriff, his tail lashing back and forth. Adjusting the long folds of her cloak, she darted a quick look at Ginny and found the other witch chewing her lip in thought. The slow grin that spread across the redhead's face had her arching a brow and pushing her mount closer to the mare her friend rode. "What?"

Smiling smugly, the red-haired witch leaned back in her saddle and rubbed her hands together. "Someone's in a tiff and I know why." She sang quietly, grinning as the raven-haired wizard riding ahead of her tensed in his saddle. Shifting toward Hermione, she smirked and whispered conspiratorially. "A quarrel between our young lovers."

"Ginny! Scout ahead!" Harry hollered, smiling as he heard the witch's disgruntled snort.

"We're still in town, Harry!" Ginny protested, burying the lower part of her face in the collar of her robe so he wouldn't see her grin. Rolling her eyes at Hermione, she tapped her mare lightly and loped forward.

"I don't care, ride ahead." He responded, arching an eyebrow as she trotted by him, a knowing smirk plastered on her face as she glanced at him. Sighing, he patted BlackHeart on the neck and wondered how he was going to throw the witches off the scent.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review!

Crystal Malfoy – lol, I'll always consider a readers ideas, especially when they're offering an idea I hadn't thought of or have been playing around with. I think it's an excellent idea and by using it will only add another angle or dimension to the story.  
Animejo – I kind of wanted this story to be more romancy then anything I've written so far, so I'm glad it's reading that way. This story is progressing slowly which is something I regret but hopefully it'll liven up within the next few chapters.  
NinjaoftheDarkness – You can never be to evil, or can you? lol  
LandUnderWave – lol, I'm sure it will be quite lively.  
Peaceful Angel – Some of my best ideas come when I haven't had any sleep or too much. I'm practically drooling to write this idea that popped into my head but I just don't have the time.  
Draco is my king – Finding new ideas is probably one of the hardest things we fanfic writers have to do. Some ideas are just to over done and others have to be carefully written. If you can do it right though, you'll definitely have fun with it.  
wizli – And he's only just begun flirting!  
PleiadesWolfe – Bingo!


	10. A Murder of Ravens

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

_Warning: Mild Swearing_

**

* * *

Chapter Ten - A Murder of Ravens**

The soft jingle of harness filled the air, broken only by the occasional snort or whispered word. Shifting lightly in the saddle, Harry glanced up at the overcast sky. His eyes narrowed on the black dot circling above the group, fingers tensing as the crow let out a raucous cry. Breathing deeply, he glanced over his shoulder and searched out each member of his team, frowning when he found Seamus riding innocently next to the carriage bench.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked with a straight face, avoiding his murderous glare in leu of adjusting her left stirrup iron.

"He has a job to do." Harry said mulishly, patting BlackHeart's neck. His gaze was jerked upward as a dark blur fell slowly from the sky, wings flaring as it landed on a naked branch. The crow laughed harshly as it was quickly joined by several others, all arguing loudly and hopping from tree to tree. BlackHeart halted suddenly, feathers along his neck rising slightly. Frowning, the raven-haired wizard followed his mount's steady gaze.

A small cottage was set back from the road, its roof sagging from the weight of the snow resting atop it. Its windows were dark and the door hung open, blown powder banked against the wood and seeping inside. Silence reigned from the barn, not a cock's crow or a cow's call sounding.

"Something's wrong." Hermione murmured, drawing her gelding to a halt next to BlackHeart. The horse pinned his ears back and rolled his eyes, prancing nervously and chomping on the bit. Resting a calming hand on her mount's sweat dampened neck, the witch pointed at the path leading to the house. "The snow's unbroken. Surely someone would have had to go into town, or the barn at the very least."

Ron bobbed his head in agreement, tugging gently on the reins as his pony blew out sharply, the gust of air cracking loudly. "It looks completely abandoned. Except the house is to well maintained, as are the outbuildings."

Running his tongue over his lips, Harry considered the information. Beneath him, BlackHeart grunted and raked the ground with sharp talons, creating creases in the hard earth. A sudden bout of laughter startled the murder of ravens, sending them fleeing their lofty perches for the safety of the sky. Tensing, he turned and focused his angered glare on Seamus. "Go check it out, carefully." He ordered Ron, a hint of steel in his voice as he pinned the Irish wizard with his eyes. "And take Dean and Seamus with you."

"Yes, sir." Ron murmured, catching the whisper of anger in the raven-haired wizard's words. Putting his heels to his pony's sides, he urged the animal into a smooth canter. "Dean! Seamus! With me!" He hollered, directing the plunging pony into the deep snow leading to the house.

"Tighten up!" Harry called loudly, shooting a quick look over his shoulder at the flurry of movement his order caused. Seeing the guards completely surround the carriage and draw wands and weapons, he nodded shortly and turned back to watching the cottage.

Ron shook his head as his cries failed to summon anyone from the interior of the small house. To either side of him, Dean and Seamus sat anxiously, their horses displaying the same emotions as their riders. "Ride round the perimeter Dean. Seamus, take the barn." He said quietly, sliding off his pony and dragging the long reins over its ears. Glancing back at Harry, he flicked his fingers and drew a short dagger, nodding when the other wizard tapped his nose in understanding.

"Fred, in the air." Harry muttered, one of his hands falling to rest on the hilt of his sword. The crack of wings unfolding had Hermione's gelding jumping sideways and banging into BlackHeart. Hissing, the hippogriff made a grab for the animal's muzzle, sending the horse skittering backwards into the deep snow.

"Harry." Hermione snapped, "control your animal." She rolled her eyes as the wizard glanced at her before clucking softly, the noise immediately bringing the dark hippogriff's antics to a halt. Shaking her head, she ran cold fingers down her wand and searched for Ron.

"Hello?" Ron called, pushing through the waist deep snow piled before the door. His fingers tightened on the reins in his hand as the pony planted its hooves and refused to go closer to the cottage. "For the love of Merlin." The redhead grumbled, yanking on the reins and rolling his eyes as the animal stretched its neck out and laid dainty ears back.

"I can't see anything through the windows." Dean stated as he appeared around the corner of the cottage, his horse had its nostrils flared and was flashing the whites of its eyes. "There aren't any footprints around the cottage nor any evidence that someone has been around here recently."

Before Ron could reply, the pony leapt forward suddenly and sent him flying backwards into the sagging door. With a groan, the wood broke free of its hinges and fell inwards, taking Ron with it. Squealing in terror, the pony whirled around and stumbled into a gallop, stirrups banging against his sides and reins sliding through the snow. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The shod hoof catching in the loose leather. The sharp scream of fear as the animal's head was dragged down by its own weight. The resounding snap of bone as foreleg gave.

"Shite!" Harry barked, flinging himself off BlackHeart and trudging quickly through the snow. He approached the pony's heaving body cautiously, moving nimbly aside as a swinging hoof skimmed his thigh. Drawing a long dagger, he waited for his chance then lunged forward and dropped his weight onto the animal's neck, stilling its frantic, pain filled thrashing.

Whispering softly, he ran a gentle hand over its muzzle before grabbing it firmly by the chin and pushing its head up. The dagger settled against the pony's throat, blade shining silver for the second it was still. The movement was quick, ending the animal's pain and life. Placing one last pat on the sweat covered neck, he rose and looked in the direction of the cottage.

Ron's face paled as he saw the blood stained dagger in Harry's hand and the grim look he wore. He stumbled toward the lead Lion, ignoring the wide eyed wizards trailing him on their skittish mounts. "No one inside," he croaked, pushing past the raven-haired wizard. He fell to his knees next to the limp body of his mount, shaking hand gliding over cooling neck.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, eyes focused on the ground as he tried to pretend he wasn't holding the blade that had ended the animal's life. Wiping the dagger on his dark pants, he sheathed it and then looked up at Dean and Seamus through emotionless eyes. "Report."

"The barn appears to be empty. All of the doors have been sealed completely so I couldn't get in." Seamus mumbled, fingers caressing his horse's neck. At Harry's nod, he turned the animal around and trotted toward the carriage, taking up his place next to a shocked Draco.

Dean met Harry's jaded eyes and swallowed. "The cottage is empty. However, all of the winter stores and clothes are still inside. It's like they just vanished."

"Signs of an attack?" Harry questioned, raising his gaze and peering around them vigilantly. He shook his head as he found the family of crows back among the nearby trees, black spots in a sea of gray and white.

"Only the fact that the door was half-open. All of the furniture was fine and there wasn't any blood." Dean murmured calmly, twining a strand of his horses pale mane around one of his fingers. He shifted in the saddle and shot a quick look at Ron before wheeling his mare around and nudging her toward the waiting group.

"I'll give you another minute, Ron, but we need to be on our way." Harry said softly, already heading back to his team. BlackHeart clacked his beak in greeting, neck stretched out as he awaited his rider's gentle touch. Smiling, Harry caught the animal's heavy head and tickled him lightly at the base of his beak.

The crunch of snow heralded Ron's arrival, his gaze downcast as he paused behind Harry. "I'll ride up with Neville." He muttered shortly, shrugging Hermione's comforting hand off his shoulder and continuing his slow trudge.

Leaning his head on BlackHeart's shoulder, Harry watched his friend and sighed. The redhead had purchased the fiery little pony shortly after they had officially graduated from training and progressed to being true soldiers. Since then, the pair had been inseparable companions, even though it was hard to say who the boss was. Shaking his head, Harry caught the iron and swung himself up into the saddle. Silently the group headed onward, leaving the slowly stiffening body of the pony for the birds.

XxXxX

Harry couldn't believe his eyes or his luck. Versil was spread before them, the last town before they entered the cold arms of White Forest. And it appeared just as empty and deserted as the small cottage they had searched hours ago. Heaving out a sigh of disbelief, he tugged BlackHeart around and met the eyes of his team.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. Fred, Ron, George, Neville, and Dean are to remain with the carriage at all times. Ginny and Dean are going to cover the stores on the right side of the road, Hermione and Seamus will check the ones on the left. If no one is there, take what we need and leave some money on the counter. I want a complete sweep of each store, every room, every attic, every cellar. If you find anything, alert me immediately. If at any time you feel uncomfortable or uneasy, leave the building." Harry stated, eyes flicking from person to person to make sure they acknowledged his words. He dismounted in a lazy movement and dropped the reins, knowing the hippogriff would remain there unless he was spooked or called. "I want a weapon in every hand, or a wand, your choice."

"What about you?" A voice interrupted, causing everyone's eyes to dart to the blond sitting on the carriage bench next to Neville. The elbow the portly wizard sent into the noble's side was easily observable, as was the look of indignation on Draco's face.

"I'm going to look around." Harry answered grim faced, sword already dangling from his fingers. Arching a dark brow, he tipped his chin and gave the order for his team to disperse. Shooting one final glare at the blond, he swung the sword up to rest against his shoulder and began to plow his way up the road.

"Alone?" Draco hollered, climbing from between Neville and Ron. Ignoring the whispered warnings of his guards, he planted his hands on his hips and chased after Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before swiveling slowly. Opening his bright eyes, he glared down into the sparking blue orbs before him. "Yes." He grit out, wiggling his gloved fingers on the sword's grip.

"Isn't that dangerous? Perhaps I should help, I can go with Seamus and Hermione." The blond said suggestively, drawing his wand and waving it under Harry's nose. He jerked back when his wand was snatched from his hand. "Give that back!" He snarled, stomping one booted foot much to the amusement of everyone watching.

"No, now get in the carriage." Harry stated calmly, sliding the wood into the back of his pants. Shooting a look over the blond's head, he tipped his head and gestured for one of his team to come and get the noble. Turning back around, he took one step before stumbling under the body that slammed into him. Gasping at the cool fingers delving under his shirt in search for the wand, he wheeled around and grabbed the front of the other wizard's robes.

"I don't want to!" Draco screeched, trying to wiggle free. His efforts earned him a hard shake and a roguish smirk from the raven-haired guard.

"Allow me to assist you." Harry mumbled, loosing the blond and ducking down quickly. Scooping the wizard over the opposite shoulder of his sword, he stormed toward the carriage, bellowing for George to get the door.

"Put! Me! Down!" Draco roared, following each word with a blow to the center of the wizard's back. He froze under the hard hand that settled abruptly on his bottom, pinning his struggling body in place.

"It would be my pleasure." Harry hissed, stepping around the opened door and thrusting the blond into the startled arms of his chaperone. Backing up, he slammed the door closed and slid the bolt into place. Smiling smugly, he turned and strutted away from the carriage, freezing when he heard the door fly open.

"Do you know who I am? You can't just treat me like some back alley whore!" The blond screamed, fists waving in outrage. Bouncing up and down, he continued his rant, ignoring the fact that his friends and guards were watching him in delighted shock.

Sighing in disgust, Harry placed his sword in its sheathe and headed back toward Draco. Scooping the wizard up bridal style, the raven-haired wizard carted him back to the carriage and tossed him inside. Pinning him in place with a glare, he grabbed the door and closed it softly.

The door had no more then clicked in place when it was thrust open again. "Get in there!" Harry grumbled, planting a splayed hand in the middle the blond's chest and pressing him backwards. Slamming the door closed again, he leaned his shoulder against it and grimaced as he drew one of his short daggers. Considering his left hand, he tipped his head and lowered the shimmering blade carefully.

"Let me out!" Draco screamed, banging on the door. He jerked unhappily on the handle and tried to force the small door open with his weight, finding it held closed under someone else's body.

Harry smiled as he pricked his finger, blood rising to the surface of the tiny wound. He ignored Hermione's startled gasp as he placed the finger against the wood of the carriage door, slowly tracing the outline of the door while whispering quietly. Reaching the bottom of the door, he raised the finger and popped it into his mouth. In a flash of blue the door vanished, leaving the side of the carriage empty.

"That's dark magic, Harry." Hermione hissed in shock, eyes wide as she glared at the wizard.

Harry slid the finger free and smiled innocently, ignoring the pounding continuing behind him. "It all depends on the way the magic is applied, Hermione." Sheathing the dagger, he rolled his shoulders and stepped away from the carriage. "Back to what you were doing everyone!"

The order caused many of the group to jump, jerking around and heading in the direction of their assigned search or guard zone. Still smiling to himself, Harry pushed through the snow that had been blown into the middle of the street, his eyes searching the shop windows and alleys. One of his hands searched out the comforting feel of metal, finding the hilt of a dagger easily. It was the flash of dark fur that drew him to a halt, the soft rumble barely audible over the howling of the wind

XxXxX

Giving one final shriek, Draco crossed his arms and flopped back onto the soft bench of the carriage. Glaring at the ceiling of the small vehicle, he began to list every reason why he shouldn't adore Harry.

"Back alley whore?" Blaise asked, biting back the snort of laughter that threatened to escape, he held his hands up in surrender as narrowed blue eyes were leveled on him. "You really need to go easier on the poor guy. He's just doing his job."

"Yes, well . . . he had better learn some manners." The blond sulked, glancing around the carriage and pausing as he met Pansy's pale eyes. Hitching a brow, he wrapped himself in his cloak and shivered at the chill that seemed to be creeping into the carriage.

"Perhaps once you learn to behave like a gentleman, he'll come around." Severus muttered, still slightly shocked over his pupil's outrageous display of emotion. Shaking his head, he unburied the book that had been lost in the melee and began to search for his page.

"I am the perfect gentleman." Draco mumbled, kicking the carriage door with the toe of his boot. He ignored Pansy's unladylike snort and fussed with the collar of his shirt, repairing the damage caused by Harry's rough treatment.

"Give it up, Draco." Pansy said softly, folding her own arms and glaring down into her lap. "Wizards like Harry and Theodore only want one thing, and with their looks they're guaranteed to get it." Her lower lip quivered and she balled her hands into fists, shaking off the gentle hand Blaise settled atop her numb fingers.

"Harry Potter is nothing like that snake." Draco argued, leaping to the defense of the raven-haired wizard without thought. Sitting up quickly, he held a hand up and began ticking each statement off on his fingers. "He is a gentlemen. He actually cares about my safety. While he may act like a crude beast sometimes, he takes good care of his friends."

"Oh, and that'll make a difference once he gets what he wants!" Pansy hissed, fingertip jabbing Draco repeatedly in the chest.

"If you two ladies would quit squabbling, I'm sure-"

The low plaintive wail rose hauntingly from somewhere nearby, bringing an immediate hush to the loud arguement occurring within the carriage. Exchanging frightened looks, the three nobles and their chaperone all reached for their wands.

"It was just a wolf, right?" Pansy asked quietly, sliding closer to Blaise and swinging the tip of her wand back and forth as she tried to figure out where she should point it. A soft howl in the distance was the only response.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all those who took the time to read and review. I had to work overtime on Friday night and hadn't gotten around to writing this chapter yet, so I hope it was up to everyones standards.

Crystal Malfoy – lol, I honestly wasn't going to update this weekend but your pm got my butt in gear. Hope you enjoyed.  
Denai – I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm definitely having fun writing it.  
PleiadesWolfe – Who knows what will happen to pull the pair together; a blizzard, starving wolves, mad werewolves, a tyrannical dark lord, frightened thestrals, an angry hippogriff, at this point anything is possible.  
Wolve Spirits – Glad you're enjoying and thank you for the compliment.  
LandUnderWave – Neville is one of my favourite characters because he's always in the background and thus more useful, his patterns and reactions aren't as well known as the other characters so I've got room to play.  
Peaceful Angel – lol, if I sleep to long I start to get amazingly, good, weird dreams, that will make excellent stories. Now if only I had time to write them all.  
wizli – I'm sure Ginny and Hermione will be tenacious in the their attempts to get the pair together. I don't really know where the plot from this one came, only that I'm glad it was the one I chose to start writing after Dying Flames.


	11. The Wolves of Versil

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - The Wolves of Versil**

Harry's fingers glided around the heated metal of his dagger's hilt, reaffirming its position on his hip. Breathing slowly, he turned in a circle, eyes seeking the shadowed form that was stalking him silently. A gust of wind sent snow whirling around him, leaving him standing in the center of a white world. Squinting against the blowing powder, he drew his weapon and bounced its comforting weight in the palm of his hand.

The whipping snow halted abruptly, the final flakes settling atop the blanket already decorating the earth. With the white curtain gone, Harry could easily make out the broken snow cutting between the nearest shops, the path packed and frequently traversed. A sharp burst of yapping barks had him straightening and looking down the road.

Perched upon the snow-draped boardwalk, a black wolf lowered its head and rumbled. Flashing yellowed fangs, it leapt neatly to the ground and flattened its ears to its skull, hackles along its back rising. "Just wolves." Harry murmured softly, his gaze ghosting over the skeletal form of the beast. The wolf's fur was grimy, hanging limply around its sleek body. Snarling, the animal prowled cautiously forward, amber eyes glazed with hunger.

A piercing scream in the distance had Harry's head swiveling, eyes narrowing as he tried to discern what was going on. Wind whistling down the alleys stirred the snow, sending it billowing out into the street in a shielding wall, hiding the carriage and its guards from his view.

Swearing, Harry jerked his gaze back around to locate the wolf, his breath leaving him in a puff as the animal slammed into his chest. The dagger he had drawn went sliding through the snow, vanishing beneath the fluffy blanket. Snapping sharp fangs, the black beast grabbed for his throat, locking its jaws around the forearm thrust into its gaping maw.

Hissing in pain, Harry raised a fisted hand and slammed it into the top of the wolf's skull, ignoring the quiet pop as one of his knuckles dislocated on contact. Yelping, the wolf released its grip and skittered backwards, tail tucked between its legs. A baying call had the animal wheeling suddenly, golden eyes focusing further down the street as he forgot both his pain and his prey. In a blur of dark fur, he disappeared into the blowing snow.

"Merlin's beard." Harry growled, gloved hands patting the snow in search for hard metal. A grin curved his lips as he pulled his dagger from the concealing blanket, metal shimmering as snow fell from the blade. Rolling to his feet, he shot a quick glance at the blood running down his arm before plunging toward the hidden carriage, consciously aware of the wolf seconds ahead of him.

Snow stung his eyes as he jogged toward the carriage, the yells of his team and the scream of horses ringing loudly in the air. Among the familiar sounds were the growls and barks of wolves. Grimacing, Harry held his arm close to his chest and stumbled into the melee. His eyes found his friends easily, their dark cloaks billowing and floating in the wind that howled around them. Swords and wands were held loosely in gloved hands, some already bearing signs of a canine encounter.

"They're every where!" Dean called, swatting a lunging animal with the flat of his sword. The pale wolf was sent rolling through the snow but regained its paws, flinging itself back into the chaos quickly.

"Tighten up!" Ron called, the tip of his wand following the ugly, yellow beast pacing just outside the circle they had formed around the carriage. Growling the wolf darted away from the wizard, disappearing from the redhead's view and becoming someone else's problem.

Harry whistled loudly, the sharp sound cutting through the noise and drawing the attention of the five guards attempting to force the wolves away from the carriage. "Kill them! They're crazy with hunger and have nothing to lose." He ordered, sliding the dagger away carefully and pulling his long sword from its sheath. The blade left the leather with a threatening hiss, catching the faint light of the sun.

The horses tied to the back of the carriage screamed and reared in fear, flinging themselves against the ropes holding them in place. Blood spilled from bite marks on haunches and chests as the odd wolf risked a flying hoof for the taste of flesh. Metal creaked and groaned as the horses lurched against the rungs they had been tied to, the large black carriage rocking with the force of their tugs.

Swearing crudely, Harry swung the blade at the head of a wolf as the animal lunged at him. With a crack, the sharp steel was buried deeply in bone, dropping the wolf into the snow. Placing a foot on the carcass, the raven-haired wizard pulled his sword free and shook congealing blood from the metal.

"Harry!"

His screeched name had him turning his head and searching for Neville, finding the wizard attempting to shoo a trio of wolves away from the prancing thestrals. The lithe horse-like animals were rolling their eyes and lunging against the harness, the reins wrapped around the brake handle jerking with every tug. Harry grit his teeth as the Top screamed and reared, dragging Tip up with him. The growling and snapping wolves slunk around the thestrals, advancing and retreating as Neville swung his sword at them.

In a shriek of bending metal and cracking wood the horses tied to the back broke loose. The pair of winged horses opened long wings and threw themselves into the sky, ropes and reins waving in the wind. Squealing and bucking the rest of the herd fled the attacking wolves, their tails raised like banners as they thundered away into the blowing snow.

"Cross!" Fred bellowed, not even bothering to glance up and see if the winged horse had responded.

"Criss!" George called, following the shout with a piercing whistle. He sank the blade of his dagger through the ribs of a dark wolf, yanking the blade free and wiping it on the sleeve of his robe before searching out his next opponent.

"Tip! Top! Halt!" Neville's cry was heralded by the groan of wood as the brake gave under the horses weight. Snorting and grunting, the team threw themselves against the heavy harness and staggered into motion, ignoring the carriage they dragged in their wake. "Harry!"

"Draco!" Harry screamed, emerald eyes widening as the carriage bumbled after the galloping thestrals. Disappearing through the wall of white, thestrals and carriage vanished silently.

A sudden barrage of stupify's had wolves halting in mid-motion, their bodies freezing in place as Hermione, Dean, Ginny, and Seamus raced towards the other guards, wands clutched in gloved hands.

"BlackHeart! Hie!" Harry shouted, jamming his sword into its sheath without bothering to wipe the blood from the metal. In a flurry of dark fur and feathers, the hippogriff thundered towards the raven-haired wizard, wings arched in preparation for flight. "Fred! George! Recover the other horses! Once you've regrouped, catch up with me!"

"Be careful, Harry!" Ginny hollered, raising a hand to protect her eyes against the snow sent flying by waving wings. Hippogriff and rider surged into the air, black tail and cloak lapping together. The Red Lions were left standing in the snow, the twins slinging themselves onto their skittish winged horses and the rest surveying the carnage they had wrought.

XxXxX

Draco grabbed for one of the small leather handles hanging from the roof as he was bounced around mercilessly. Each jolt and rock of the carriage sending all four of them sliding around the soft benches and into each other. Their ears were filled with the overpowering rumble of spinning wheels and beneath that, the thunder of hooves slamming into the frozen ground.

"What's going on?" Pansy cried, clinging to the curtains that had once hung over the carriage door. Pale faced and trembling, tears of fear ran down in her face as she was tossed onto the hard floor, ripping the curtain from its moorings.

"Perhaps we're fleeing something." Blaise hollered, attempting to brace himself in one of the corners. His splayed hands were shaking as he tried to maintain the position, every tilt and lurch of the carriage weakening his arms just a little more.

All conversation was cut off as the group was thrown to the left side of the vehicle, gasping for breath as the air was knocked from their lungs. A piercing squeal rang out, barely audible over the shouts and wails the three nobles released. Wood screamed as the side of the black carriage was banged ruthlessly against something hard, scratching and dragging as the thestrals galloped on.

Drawing in a deep breath so he could scream loudly, Draco was sent flying into Severus' lap as a loud crack ripped through the air and everyone was tossed forward. In a moment of clarity, he realized the carriage was sitting unevenly as it was pulled onward, the right front corner hanging a just a little lower. "We've lost a wheel!" He shrieked, arms wrapping around Severus' neck.

"Don't lie to me!" Pansy screamed, fingernails buried in the soft fabric covering the benches. She was panting for breath and her pale eyes were startlingly wide, entire body quaking as she desperately pressed her back to the side of the carriage.

Shooting her an offended look, Draco shook his fist while trying not to bounce onto the floor. "I am not, you stupid witch!" Before the squabble could progress, a terrible groan filled the air and the front of the carriage dropped sharply. Everyone was sent tumbling as the carriage rolled completely over, sliding through the snow on its roof. Seconds after that they were tossed sideways as the carriage spun and slammed into something, knocking them together as they fought for air. The sound of shattering wood was loud as the carriage slid forward a little more.

Stillness came suddenly, the carriage seeming to swing gently in the wind as silence overtook it. Pansy pushed herself up her knees but froze as the carriage rocked sharply, sliding a little more. "Wha-"

"Don't move." Severus breathed, holding a finger up in warning as three mouths opened in protest. Under them, the carriage bobbed slightly, rocking with the slight movement Pansy made as she dropped back to her stomach.

"What now?" Blaise asked, the side of his face pressed against the cool wood of the carriage roof. He rolled his eyes so that he could peer around him, wrinkling his nose as he discovered Draco's feet inches away from his face.

Exhaling slowly, the older wizard settled his chin atop his folded hands. "We wait." He breathed out, eyes dropping to half mast as he began to work at calming himself. Complete and utter silence settled on the carriage, all four of them straining their ears for sounds of an approaching rescuer. They could just make out the dull thud of slowly moving hooves and the groan of wood as the pair of thestrals tried to drag the front axle through the snow further down the road.

"How long?" Blaise asked softly, interlocking his fingers with Pansy's and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. He pressed his ear to the roof of the carriage, feeling the slight vibration of the wood as the ground trembled under the hooves of the thestrals.

"Until someone comes to get us." Severus hissed in exasperation, freezing as whatever they were caught on groaned and creaked plaintively.

"Harry will come." Draco whispered, hands balling into fists as Pansy let out a scoffing snort. He narrowed his pale eyes and attempted to sneer at her over Severus' back, grimacing as their chaperone pushed his face back against the carriage roof.

Frowning, the witch shook her head slowly, the pale locks of her blond hair stirring with the movement. "Why do you believe so strongly in him? He's been unpardonably rude and forceful with you. He just threw you into a carriage and spelled the door away, and yet you still believe he's going to come for you?"

"Yes, I do." Draco murmured, closing his eyes. He heard Pansy's mumble of disbelief but chose to ignore it, choosing to focus on taking long even breaths instead.

"Why?" Pansy demanded suddenly, raising up on her elbows. The quick movement caused the carriage to rock dangerously, the coach sliding a little further. "Why do you trust him so much?"

Draco took a moment to ponder the question, pale cheek cradled in the palm of his hand. A slow smile crossed his face as the answer came to him, tightening his chest and making his icy eyes twinkle. "Because he hasn't let me down yet. When the griffin's attacked, I would have been killed if he didn't save me. Do you remember how sick I was when we were crossing Ludwyn's Lake? Harry rode through a storm to get me to dryland and the warmth of the Wolves Run. He may be mean but he cares in his own way and perhaps that's enough." Everyone was quiet, pondering Draco's response to the question. Before anyone could comment, a welcoming whicker rang out.

XxXxX

Harry directed BlackHeart down, his narrowed eyes on the carriage dangling over the edge of the Versil's Bridge. He bit his lip and braced himself as the hippogriff flared powerful wings and slammed into the ground, jolting Harry's mauled arm. As stars danced before his eyes, he leaned his head on the black beast's neck and peered around.

Tip and Top stood with their heads down, foam clinging to their sides as they breathed heavily. They tossed their heads and pawed at the ground, held in place by the axle lodged in the deep snow behind them. Both appeared unharmed but would sicken if they weren't cared for soon.

Taking a deep breath, Harry threw a leg over BlackHeart's rump and slid to the ground, allowing the reins to slide through his fingers. He walked towards the carriage slowly, attempting to figure out how much longer it would balance so dangerously on the precipice. Already it rocked slightly under the blowing wind, hovering on the verge of sliding completely over. The wood had been scratched and torn as it rolled, weakening the outer structure of the coach.

Running a hand through the blood on his arm, he flicked the clinging drops at the carriage door and whispered the counter spell. In a flash of lavender light, the door reappeared. "I need you all to remain perfectly still." He called, reaching out a hand and resting it on one of the back wheels. His words caused an immediate outcry, making him wince as he wrapped his fingers around the door handle. With a quick prayer, he pulled the door open and looked into the interior.

Draco was lying closest to him, body stretched upon the roof at the back of the carriage. Next to him, Severus watched with nervous eyes, obviously wondering how the younger wizard was going to pull this off. Beyond him, Blaise and Pansy gaped, their eyes wide and their bodies trembling.

"Pansy first." Harry whispered, stretching a hand toward the witch. He winced as her fingers interlocked with his, pressing against his injured knuckle. "On the count of three I'm going to pull. You're not going to push or wiggle or kick. You have to remain stiff." When the witch nodded, he took a deep breath and tugged her carefully over the three wizards and out the door.

As soon as she was free of the coach, Pansy made a dash for safety, wrapping her arms around her waist as she fled to the opposite side of the bridge. She winced as the carriage shifted, seeing the tension build in Harry's shoulders as he held the door open and stared into Draco's wide eyes.

"Now Blaise." Harry murmured, extending his hand to the wizard and yanking him free without further warning or comment. The sudden shift of weight had the carriage rocking and sliding forward.

"Harry." Draco whimpered, his lips trembling as he watched Harry moving cautiously outside the coach. The wizard offered him a small smile, reaching out and running a gentle finger over one of his pale cheeks before offering Severus his hand.

"On the count of three." Harry said, eyes locked with Draco's as he prepared to pull the noble's chaperone from the coach. "Be ready." He warned Draco, eyes narrowing as he tightened his grip on the callused hand in his. Steadying the older wizard carefully, he aided him from the wrecked coach, gritting his teeth as the almost empty rig rocked. With a groan of wood the carriage started to slide forward, forcing Harry to swing Severus around and push him away before grabbing for Draco's reaching hand.

The black Hogwarts carriage fell out from beneath the blond, leaving him hanging in mid air with only Harry's hand to hang onto. Blood ran from the raven-haired wizard's arm, dripping over his gloved fingers and onto Draco's upturned face. "I'm going to swing you." Harry croaked, clearing his throat loudly. He closed his eyes as he worked up the courage to actually start the movement, taking a deep breath and twisting his wrist. His arms burned with the continued strain of holding the blond, the force of each swing making him wince. With one last heave, he swung hard and yanked, dragged the noble onto the bridge and into his lap.

Groaning with exhaustion and blood loss, he slumped backwards, a quaking Draco cradled in his shaking arms. "You're okay?" He questioned, emerald eyes wide as his hands searched the blond for any injuries. Finding none, he jerked the other wizard down and tightened his arms, slamming his lips into Draco's without warning.

Draco gasped at the contact but eased into the kiss, opening his mouth under the soft caress of Harry's tongue. Whimpering, he allowed the dark-haired guard to explore his mouth, only pulling back when he could no longer breath. Panting, he blinked as he stared into the sparkling emeralds peering up at him. Anger and realization took him suddenly and had him trying to wiggle free of the arms wrapped around him. Narrowing his eyes, he drew back his hand and slapped Harry across the face.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review!

NinjaoftheDarkness – lol, yah, something happened but it wasn't what everyone was hoping for.  
Peaceful Angel – I only dream when I've slept to long, like my brain is awake and has decided to entertain itself until the body is ready to get up.  
LandUnderWave - Actually, when I was running my grammar check it picked whore as a mistake. I was then informed whore was an offensive word and I should avoid using it. lol, but I couldn't pick any other comment suitable for that argument so back alley whore it was.  
lina – lol, not quite but they did attack the carriage which led to an awesome chase seen. Now think about the consequences: no carriage, only 9 mounts and 13 riders, where is everyone gonna sit?  
Jenny18 – The first kiss. I can only update once a week due to my working schedule, I wish it could be more often but what can one do?  
Crystal Malfoy – lol, you really got me back in front of my computer Sunday afternoon and I hope you know that. I've decided Theo is going to be an exboyfriend of Pansy's that should definitely make her anger at Harry more reasonable.


	12. Proclaiming Innocence

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Proclaiming Innocence**

Draco was pulling his hand back to deliver another slap to Harry's already reddening cheek when an approaching rumble raised his head. His pale face flushed as the Red Lions came thundering around the corner of the bridge, their horses blowing hard and prancing as they were drawn to a sharp halt before the nobles. The two groups stared at each other quietly, only the hollow thud of shod hooves on wood breaking the silence.

"You could have gotten us killed." Draco hissed, pressing his face close to the raven-haired wizard's. Narrowed blue eyes met shamed emeralds, daring the other wizard to refute the statement. The blond shook his head and gave a soft snort of disgust, loosening the grip he had on the front of Harry's robes when the raven-haired wizard failed to respond.

Harry drew in a deep breath before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the bridge. He gave a slight nod, hands balling into fists as they fell away from Draco's shoulders. "I' m sorry," he murmured, knowing that the words weren't enough this time.

Shaking his head sadly, Draco slid slowly off Harry and stumbled toward Blaise and Pansy. "I don't care how sorry you are. We'd still be dead." He called back angrily, raising a hand and swiping at the blood that was drying on his face.

Eyes still closed, Harry groaned softly and shifted in the cold snow, ears picking up the sound of horses walking toward him. A gust of warm air had him cracking an eye open and peering at the muzzle of Hermione's gelding. Sighing, he lifted a hand and gave the horse a light pat before sliding his fingers through the nose band of its bridle.

"You're bleeding," Hermione said, her eyes fastened on the red puddle staining the snow where his arm had been resting. His grunt of acknowledgment had her rolling her eyes and pulling gently on the reins, commanding the war trained gelding to raise his head. In a show of easy strength, the horse pulled Harry to his feet. "Good boy." The witch cooed, giving the animal a playful slap on the neck as she threw her leg over his rump and slid to the ground.

"It's not that bad." Harry muttered, wincing as she grabbed his arm and jerked his sleeve up. He allowed himself to be pushed backwards until he felt something brush the back of his knees. Glancing over his shoulder, he found the broken carriage axle sitting forlornly behind him minus one wheel. Perching carefully on the wood, he peered down at the bite marks marring his flesh and cringed.

"Not that bad." Hermione scoffed, wand appearing in her hand as she looked at the injury with a practiced gaze. Gloved fingers carefully brushed aside cloth and smeared through blood. "It may scar." She warned quietly, frowning when Harry merely lifted a shoulder.

"Mister Potter." Severus Snape barked, his angered voice turning the heads of everyone standing on the bridge.

Sighing, Harry raised a hand and ruffled his dark locks, eyes downcast as he watched Hermione carefully heal his injured arm. Blood had been wiped away to reveal the torn flesh left by the dark wolf's fangs, the gashes angry and still weeping. A few flicks of the witch's wand reduced the injuries to nothing more than lines of pink skin.

Pushing away from the carriage axle, the raven-haired wizard gestured for the older man to follow him. He strode absently down the long bridge, kicking snow from his path before pausing near the far end of the wooden structure. Leaning against the railing, he watched Severus approach him, his hands fisting behind his back as he met the angered eyes of the dark-haired wizard.

"I wish to speak with you about your recent conduct toward my charge." Severus began, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his robe. "It is unbecoming and unprofessional of a man of your station to act as you have been acting. You were hired to provide a service and so far you've done a miserable job of it. Numerous times have you put this company in danger on what seems to be nothing more then a whim."

Harry gave a slight bob of his head, chin raising as he watched his company move around behind the older wizard. He fought down the urge to smile as he observed Neville's wagging finger and the flicking ears of the pair of thestrals. His eyes shifted to Hermione and Ron, lips trembling as he watched the witch plant her hands on her hips and say something to the redhead who rolled his blue orbs and threw his hands into the air.

"If your behaviour continues to grow more careless and self-destructive I'll be forced to replace you as leader of this unit. As far I am concerned there are members of this company who are much more suited to your current position than you are. I will send you home, Mister Potter, do not doubt me or my intentions." The older wizard finished, his face flushed with anger. He gave a short huff of disbelief as he noticed Harry's inattention, hands balling into fists within his pockets.

"And what are you intentions, Severus Snape?" Harry asked cooly, his emotionless eyes drifting back to the taller wizard. He crossed his ankles calmly, dropping one elbow to rest on the high railing running the length of the bridge.

"To protect Draco Malfoy until my services are no longer needed. To ensure that he is kept safe and remains healthy. And I will do whatever I must to keep him that way, even if it means dismissing you and continuing this journey short a guard." Severus snapped, dark eyes blazing at the ease with which the younger wizard was taking the entire conversation. Shaking his head, he spun around and stormed back to where his charges stood clustered together.

Harry nibbled on his lower lip as he turned around and peered down into the frothing water rushing beneath the bridge. Closing his eyes, he locked his gloved fingers around the railing and prayed to Merlin that he would be able to keep his temper under control. Anger rolled deep within him, fighting to rise and consume him. To rebut every word that had the greasy haired wizard had thrown at him. Pushing himself away from the railing, he spun around and looked over his team, his company, his friends.

"Neville," he called, his feet already carrying him toward the stout wizard. "How are the boys?" One of his hands ran lightly over a glistening flank, soothing the thestral as it tossed its head at his quiet approach.

"Worn." Neville murmured with a smile, fingers combing through the tangled mane of Top. The thestral snorted loudly, snaking his head around and nipping at the wizard. Sighing, Neville gave the winged animal a light punch on the neck before turning to Tip, his hands running carefully over the thestral's chest and legs. "We're just lucky they didn't try and take off; that would have been a complete catastrophe."

"That's good. When you're done looking them over strip them both of their harnesses and cut the drive reins down to a manageable length; with the carriage gone someone is going to have to ride one of them." Harry ordered quietly, catching the edge of a leathery wing and slowly stretching the appendage out. When the wing unfurled without difficulty, he let go and stepped back, visually searching for any cuts or scrapes that might have gone unnoticed. "You'll ride the other of course, keep an eye on whoever is brave enough to cross their leg over a thestral's back."

Nodding, Neville released the hoof he'd been holding and straightened. "I'll cut down my summer cloak and make it into a saddle of sorts; provide them with a little more protection." He mumbled, fingers stroking lightly over Tip's neck.

Harry gave short nod, already backing away from the other wizard and the pair of thestrals. The Red Lions stopped what they were doing as he moved toward them, mouths closing and hands stilling as they observed his passive expression. A slight flick of his fingers had the group drawing closer and shooting anxious glances at each other. "A new problem has arisen with the loss of the carriage," he stated, dark cloak swirling around him as he shifted. He tipped his head to side and rubbed his hands together, the leather gloves whispering softly. Eyes shining devilishly, he offered them a slightly malicious grin. "Who wants to get a little closer to our traveling companions?"

XxXxX

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, delicately handling BlackHeart's reins as the hippogriff picked his way up the winding path leading toward White Forest. The arms around his waist tightened as the dark animal slipped on a patch of hidden ice, forcing the wizard to shift his weight in an effort to help the hippogriff regain his balance.

"Dumbledore is going to kill us." Ginny called, her mare trailing BlackHeart closely. She shot a questioning look over her shoulder as Draco let out a squeak of fear, his eyes on the edge of the cliff that dropped down and disappeared into the dark waters of White River.

"That's what you said last time!" Seamus hollered from the back of the pack, his booming voice spooking his mount and causing the animal to dance dangerously. Laughing recklessly, he tugged the reins and grinned mercilessly as Blaise clung desperately to the saddle behind him.

"And the time before that!" Dean yelled, urging his chestnut mare forward.

"I'm sure he'll understand it was an accident." Harry grumbled, clucking lightly as BlackHeart lashed his tail and bounced lightly in warning at the proximity of Ginny's mare. He leaned sideways and shot a look at the group following him up the path, bobbing his head as Ginny circled her mount to increase the space between them.

Hermione snorted, fingers tangled in her horse's mane as she allowed him to pick his way up the icy trail. "That's the same excuse we used last time." Raising her voice to be heard, the witch smiled as Ron chuckled into her ear. "And I don't think he believed us!"

"Hey! Those bandits set fire to it in order to distract us, in no way was that our fault." Dean argued, steadying himself as his horse tucked its legs and leapt lightly over a pile of snow.

"You could have attempted to put it out!" Ginny yelled. "It was the middle of winter and we were freezing. It was a convenient accident." Seamus reasoned, smirking as Blaise gasped loudly and wrapped an arm around his waist in search of something firm to hold onto.

"And the third one wasn't our fault; that brake was broken before we left." Ron added, smiling sweetly as Hermione glared at him over her shoulder.

"The fourth was an accident waiting to happen." Harry admitted, eyes on the expanse of forest growing closer with every stride. He narrowed his eyes as the witch behind him whimpered and clung to his cloak, the clasp riding up his sternum and digging into his throat. "That time we were honestly innocent."

"Innocent?" Hermione shot Seamus a look of disbelief and shook her head. "Innocent like the time that herd of goats managed to find their way into the Ravens barracks or innocent like the time all of the Snakes girths were cut before they went out on patrol?"

"You better not be giving them credit for our work!" Fred bellowed from above, his winged horse flapping gently to maintain some altitude.

"Yeah, Hermione. It takes us hours too perfect and execute these plans, the least you can do is lay the blame where it'll be enjoyed!" George roared, hauling his long cloak closer to his body in hope of gaining some warmth.

Rolling her eyes, the witch drew in some loose rein and brought her gelding forward to stand next to Harry. The wizard had halted BlackHeart at the top of the incline, his narrowed eyes searching the shadowed path that lay ahead of them. "You're sure?" She questioned softly, running her tongue over her chapped lips .

"We're here now and going back will lose us too much time." Harry replied, legs tightening around the hippogriff's wide barrel. He shook his head lightly before sighing and pushing the dark animal onward. "Let's just get it over with."

The Red Lions drew their horses in close, knees rubbing together as they entered the dark forest cautiously. Fred and George brought their geldings to ground, hands dropping from reins to sword hilt without thought. All eyes scanned for danger, fingers twitching with every groan and hiss of shifting trees. Under their nervous riders, the horses pinned their ears back and chomped on their bits, tossing manes and lashing tails.

"I've never seen Theodore so mad." Harry said thoughtfully, his voice causing several of the team to gasp and grab for wands and weapons. Tense chuckles filled the air, the group laughing off the fear that had surrounded them since entering White Forest.

"He landed in the only mud puddle in the entire courtyard." Ron muttered, his voice tinged with the wistfulness of remembrance as he stared up into the leafless canopy. Birch and poplar trees bent with the slight breeze, their branches dragging against each other. Spruce and pine trees offered up the only splash of colour in the forest, dots of green amid an ocean of white and grey.

"Theodore Nott?" Pansy asked with interest, turning carefully so she could look back at the group. She met Blaise's eyes and arched a pale brow, wondering what thoughts were stirring behind the dark orbs.

"Yep," George mumbled, adjusting the position of his wand. "The fool made a pass at our little sister."

"I'm not little." Ginny said in exasperation, widening her eyes and shaking her head in disgust.

Waving his sister's comment aside, Fred smiled evilly and exchanged a look with his twin. "He got what was coming to him." Exchanging a knowing look of agreement, the pair laughed and urged their mounts onward.

"Theodore is a renowned player." Hermione explained, pretending she hadn't noticed the tensing of Pansy's shoulders. "He flirts and sleeps with anyone who will have him. After a while everyone got sick of his attitude toward the rest of the guards. He believed his noble blood made him better then us, more important and of higher rank. Things seemed to progress from there."

"Things?" Draco asked quietly, arms still looped tightly around Ginny's waist.

"Pranks, jokes, fights, call them what you will, Hogwarts became a battlefield. Each company took care of their own. We watched closer and trained harder. It's not admitted out loud but each company knows the strengths and weakness of the others, knows who handles what weapons, who has the fastest mount, who sleeps with who." Ginny murmured, pulling back on the reins and allowing BlackHeart to gain more space. She shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her body, sighing unhappily as the first flakes of snow fell from the sky.

"What does that gain you?" Blaise questioned, looking around as the Red Lions exchanged thoughtful glances.

"An edge." Harry said into the silence, his voice harsh in the stillness of the forest. "The tactical advantage that could allow us too win a battle against another company, should it ever come to that."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the response and curled his fingers into fists. "You train to defeat members of your own garrison?"

"Survival of the fittest. If it comes down to it, I want to be able to walk away with my friends alive. People like Nott and Boot, they don't care what happens to their teams as long as they get what they want." Harry raised a hand and indicated the quiet Lions, seeing the pride and smirks plastered upon their pale faces. "We're a family."

"Do you always put you family in danger, Mister Potter?" Severus barked from his place atop Tip. He clung to the thestral's back, face screwed up in one continuous wince as the animal ambled forward.

"Define danger, Snape." Harry bit out, gripping BlackHeart's reins tighter as it began to snow harder. Within minutes each member of the Red Lions was locked in their separate world of white, alone and desperately searching for one of their team mates. Silence consumed the forest as the blanket of dark clouds settled over the bare trees, depositing its burden upon ground, lion, and tree alike.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review.

illict-666 - I decided that for once the Red Lions (Gryffindor) wouldn't be all out enemies with the Silver Snakes (Slytherin) just for a change in tempo. I mean, competition is competition no matter who you're going up against and why not Ravenclaw? They always seem to fly under the radar anyway.  
Peaceful Angel - Scientists say that our dreams are in black and white, which is really weird cause I always remember mine in colour but I suppose thats because its the way we see things.  
Crystal Malfoy - lol, you don't have to wait til Saturday really, I generally upload at 10 p.m. on Friday night. Unless I'm lazy and spend too long sleeping and don't spend enough time writing, much like this week.  
MAnny2003 - lol, I could. . . but I had to work Friday night so I think i deserve at least two full days of doing nothing.  
NinjaoftheDarkness - He is coming off that way, isn't he?  
MayuBlack - lol, I thnk I managed to answer all your questions with this chapter.  
Jenny18 - I suppose I can try.


	13. Bells in the Night

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen -Bells in the Night**

Anywhere else the sudden down fall would have been seen as abnormal, but within the tree line of White Forest it was ordinary, perhaps even expected. Sighing as snow swirled around him, Harry shrugged Pansy's arms from his waist and tossed a leg over BlackHeart's withers. He slid down the hippogriff's side carefully, avoiding a flexing wing with practiced ease. Brushing snow off the top of his head, he drew the hood of his cloak over his wet hair and trudged around Blackheart.

"What's going on?" Pansy asked, fingers snatching at the saddle horn as the large hippogriff shifted impatiently beneath her. Her eyes were wide as she followed Harry's movements, her breathing a little faster then it should have been.

Harry glanced up at the witch, one eyebrow hitching as his gloved fingers fought with the stiff ties of the saddlebags slung across BlackHeart's rump. "It's snowing," he said dryly, eyes narrowing as he glanced down at the knotted leather. With a shake of his head, he drew a short dagger and sliced neatly through the ties.

"This isn't normal." She hissed, angered at his sarcastic answer. Straightening her back, she put her nose in the air and glared down at the wizard digging through the shadowed saddlebags. "I demand you tell me what is happening."

"You demand?" Harry asked, hands stilling within the depths of the leather bags. Emerald eyes were raised slowly, locking with the haughty blue orbs that had been fastened upon his bent head. BlackHeart rumbled softly, his sensitive ears picking up the anger contained within the two words. "What right do you have to demand anything of me?"

Pansy tossed her head before lifting a hand and patting her carefully constructed coif. "You're a servant, which means I have every right to demand whatever I want of you. Now, answer me at once." She narrowed her eyes and boldly met his gaze, hands quiet atop the saddle horn.

Harry gave a short bark of laughter before shaking his head and returning to his task. He rifled through the saddlebags in search of the long rope contained within, fingers gliding over the various pieces equipment he always carried with him when he went on a mission. "People like you really make me wonder." He muttered, smiling victoriously as he drew one end of the rope from the bag.

"People like me? You mean individuals with noble blood and a good education?" Pansy hissed in outrage, stifling a shriek of fear as the hippogriff stretched his long wings and gave a couple of powerful flaps. Face reddening in embarrassment, she drew the folds of her long cloak closer to her body and glowered down at him.

Continuing to draw the black, silk rope from the saddlebag, Harry raised his head and met the witch's eyes. "No, I get the whole 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude, in this line of work we see it regularly. However, every now and then we're unfortunate enough to encounter individuals, such as yourself, who cross the line of acceptability. Pointing out your superiority is a no-no, especially when you can't be sure if you're higher in rank than I. You don't like me, it's as simple as that."

Pansy's mouth flew open in a shocked gasp, her eyes widening. "Dislike is an understatement! I can barely tolerate you, you insufferable bastard! Just look at what you did to Draco. You led him on and then went out and slept with some whore! What type of honourable wizard does something like that?" Fury and anger coloured each screeched word, the entire sentence seeming to echo inside their snow filled world.

Harry dropped the rope into the snow at his feet and focused blazing emeralds completely on the witch before him. "What are you talking about?" He snapped, hands balling into fists at his sides. A warning snarl had him taking a few steps back and making soothing noises as the hippogriff lashed its dark tail.

"You know what I'm talking about! That night in Haardein when you were nowhere to be found and everyone said you had gone out on business. There is only one business a wizard conducts at midnight and there's nothing honourable or good about it! You're just like every other wizard for hire I've ever met! You're good for a quick shag but after that you vanish." Pansy replied sharply, her elegant face pinched with distaste and hatred as she stared down at him.

"You're pointing that wand at the wrong wizard." Harry returned, stepping forward and scooping up the rope he had dropped. With one last narrowed eye glare at the witch, he turned his attention on the length of dark silk, running it attentively through his fingers in search of any weaknesses or tears in the material.

He was in mid tug when it mentally clicked. Draco had only started flirting with Seamus and Dean the morning after he had come back from his flight over White Forest. The blond had refused the seat next to him at breakfast, had even turned down the chance to ride with him several hours ago.

"Are you saying you didn't go out that night?" Pansy questioned, pushing down the feeling of victory that was rising within her. She bit back her smirk and folded her hands together, knowing there was only one answer he could possibly give.

"Oh no, I went out. Do you want to know where I went?" Harry bit out, throwing down the rope and taking the two steps that would bring him directly before the witch. He snagged the front of her cloak and pulled her closer, jamming his face into hers and peering into her frightened eyes. "I was looking for werewolves in this forest. Does that make you happy? Does it? Do you enjoy screwing around with your friend's minds? Hurting them because you're bitter and jealous?"

Pansy's face paled as her mouth fell open, her hands rising to wrap around the large one currently clutching the front of her black cloak. "What?" She whispered, wide blue eyes meeting the emeralds burning brightly in front of her.

"You have issues, Miss Parkinson. Bitterness is an emotion one can't afford, especially when it begins damaging the relationships they have with their friends. I don't know who hurt you, nor do I really care, but I suggest you speak with Draco and apologize." Harry snapped, loosing the witch and turning around. Shaking his head in disgust, he picked the rope up and secured one end to his saddle before walking through the white curtain of snow.

XxXxX

Draco peered around with wide eyes, his gloved fingers interlocked in front of Ginny. He shivered as snow settled upon his blond hair, trying to ignore the chill creeping up his spine. An eerie wind stirred the deluge, sending the large flakes of powder swirling through the air. The mare beneath him stamped a shod hoof and spun suddenly, turning her rump into the wind. "What's happening?" He asked, clutching at the black cloak the witch wore in an attempt to recover his balance.

Raising a narrow hand, Ginny pushed the hood of her long cloak back and twisted so she could see the wizard sitting behind her. "It's snowing," she said with a laugh, tipping her head and lifting a hand to catch several of the falling flakes. "Welcome to White Forest, Draco."

Draco grinned at the redhead's infectious happiness. "It's always like this?" He asked, glancing at the wall of white that encircled them. Nothing could be seen beyond the snow, not even the riders who had been only a couple of feet ahead of them.

"Yes, it's how the forest got its name. Sudden snowfalls like this are to be expected, though I thought we'd get a little further in before we got hit." Ginny explained, narrowing her eyes and peering around them in search of anything familiar.

"Shouldn't we try and catch up with Harry?" Draco questioned nervously, his eyes darting from the left to the right. He hissed as melting snow dripped down the back of his robes, the sudden coldness causing him to jump slightly.

"No, we're better off waiting for the snow to ease up." She tapped her mare on the shoulder softly before sliding her fingers through the well kept mane, automatically looking for knots or burrs caught in the rough hair.

Shaking the snow off his head, Draco tugged the oversized hood of his cloak into place and sighed at the immediate protection it provided. "Why?" He loosened his grip on her waist and stretched his arms, groaning as he began to work kinks from the underused muscles.

"Because of what Minerva just did. I have no idea which direction the others are in and I'd only get us lost if I attempted to find them." Ginny explained, frowning as her fingers encountered several clinging burrs twisted together.

Draco nodded slowly, wincing as he discovered a sore spot on his arm. Assuming it was a bruise from the recent carriage accident, he continued to stretch. "Can't you use magic?"

Halting her attempts to extricate the burrs, Ginny drew her wand and rested it upon the palm of her hand. "Point me." She stated firmly, stretching her arm further away as the piece of wood began to spin slowly. Within seconds the wand was a blur of pale brown, spinning in one direction only to halt and spin in the other. "White Forest is pretty much a magic free zone. Smaller spells will work but magic that requires more power won't."

"Do you think everyone else is alright?" He asked finally, watching Ginny tuck her wand away. His face reddened when the witch arched an eyebrow and smiled innocently at him. "Well, Seamus was teasing Blaise horribly on the way up the hill, I can just imagine what he's doing now."

"Worried about Harry, are you?" Ginny questioned sweetly, snickering when the wizard's cheeks flushed. "I'm sure he's just fine, though he is stuck in the middle of this blizzard with your terrible blonde friend."

"Pansy's not terrible! She's just a little stuck up." Defended Draco, grimacing at the sad excuse he gave for his friend's behaviour. He dropped his eyes and fiddled with the clasp of his cloak, sighing lightly as he remembered the witch was still mad at him. "She's a good friend."

Ginny snorted and tossed her red locks, picking up the reins and straightening them against her mare's strong neck. "Whatever you say." She muttered, flipping her hood back up and staring silently ahead. A light clucking noise had both riders jerking around and staring into the snow. They sighed in relief as a cloaked figure emerged from the wall, a rope held in one of his hands.

Offering them an amused smile, Harry handed the woven cloth to Ginny and grabbed the mare's bridle. "Happy to see me?" The raven-haired wizard asked with a grin, he turned the horse around and took the rope back from the redhead, sliding it through the loop the stirrup leather made.

"Yes," Ginny said, reaching out and patting Harry on the cheek. "I see you survived having only Pansy for company."

Emerald eyes rolled as the guard shook his head. "Barely," he mumbled, checking the rope one last time before vanishing back into the snow.

Ginny snorted humorously, tossing Draco an I-told-you-so look around the edge of her hood. Rolling his own blue eyes, Draco wrapped his arms around the witch's waist and waited for the procession to begin moving again. Within minutes the rope tightened and Ginny put her heels to the chestnut's sides, urging the mare forward into the white wall.

XxXxX

The sudden downfall ended as quickly as it had begun, leaving the Red Lions and the nobles covered in snow and strung together like pearls on a chain. Banks of white powder had blanketed the trail making it almost impossible to discern whether or not they were actually following the correct path. As it was, the horses were struggling to push through the deep snow, plunging and lunging forward with every stride. In the sky, the sun began its slow surrender, sinking ever lower.

Harry's eyes had followed the blazing trail of the sun, mentally gauging the hours of remaining daylight before they would have to make camp. With a sigh, he shook his head and raised a hand, bringing the string of heaving horses to a shuddering stop. "We'll camp here." He called over his shoulder, slapping BlackHeart on the neck in a playful gesture of thanks. Dismounting stiffly, he offered the quiet witch a hand down and waited while she got her footing before moving away.

Groans and moans of thank you filled the air as the riders slid from their mounts, stretching their legs and loosening girths while observing the area they had halted in. A band of pine trees provided a semblance of shelter, their thick branches holding back the blowing snow. Naked oak and birch dotted the rest of the area, their skinny arms casting weaving shadows upon the ground. In the small covered area, the powder was shallower, allowing everyone to move around without having their boots fill with snow.

Reunited, the nobles stood awkwardly together, shivering beneath their thick cloaks and rubbing their gloved hands together. Around them, the Red Lions made camp swiftly; each member assured of their task and performing the same chores they had done numerous times before.

Neville, Ginny, and Hermione collected the horses from where they had been left, their heads drooping tiredly. The three stripped the animals of their saddles and bridles, sliding halters over their ears and threading a line through the jingling metal hoop under their chins. Feed bags full of grain were strapped over the horses muzzles while a bloody ferret was thrown at the taloned feet of BlackHeart.

A fire was quickly brought to life in the center of the clearing, its dancing fingers reaching toward the sky as the twins tossed more timber upon the blaze. The flickering flames fought back the chill and the darkness, drawing the nobles ever closer.

Dean and Seamus had assembled a small pile of gear from various saddlebags and were tenaciously piecing it together. Their hands moved surprisingly quickly as they untangled a long line of thin rope, each gentle shake sending the tinkling of bells through the air. A nod from Dean had Seamus rising and moving into the darkness, the string of bells merrily singing as his black cloak allowed him to vanish among the shadows. By the time Dean reached the last bell, Seamus had circled the clearing and strung the line of silver bells between the trunks of trees, offering the group some warning should something attempt to slink up on them in the night.

Harry leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, his eyes cast heavenward as his team worked diligently around him. The wizard sighed before straightening, lifting a hand and rubbing his face before moving to aid Hermione and Ron by the fire. Snow had been piled into a cauldron and hung over the crackling blaze so it could melt, leaving warm water boiling in the iron pot. With careful movements, the three added various ingredients into the bubbling water, chatting quietly amongst themselves as the various members of the Red Lions drifted slowly back from their self-appointed tasks.

"I'm starving, Harry." Fred called, brandishing a large wooden spoon at the raven-haired wizard's back. His twin answered the challenge with a war cry, waving his own spoon before him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, giving the soup one last stir before nodding at Hermione. "It's done," he announced, stepping back and handing the ladle over to the bushy haired witch. Moments later, bowls filled with steaming soup were passed around and spoons crafted of wood and steel offered to everyone.

Glancing at the blond perched upon part of a broken log, Harry heaved a soft sigh and sat back on his haunches just outside the glow cast by the fire. He ate slowly, savouring each bite while scanning the darkness around him. The shadows shifted and stirred, drawing his cautious gaze and keeping him on alert. Ron and Hermione joined him, their own bowls held carefully as they settled themselves to either side of him. As night fell upon the tired group, weapons were adjusted and resettled, eyes darting from shadow to shadow while ears strained to hear the soft tinkle of bells.

XxXxX

Pansy settled herself in front of Draco, folding her long cloak beneath her as she tried to find a comfortable position atop the cold ground. She absently stirred the soup, sighing as she raised her eyes to meet Draco's glazed expression. Narrowing her own orbs, she turned her head and followed his gaze, finding herself staring at a laughing Harry.

"Draco? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, setting her bowl aside and folding her gloved hands in her lap. Guilt and fear rose within her, forcing her to drop her gaze so the wizard wouldn't ask her what was going on. "It's about Harry." Mentioning the raven-haired wizard's name had the desired effect, immediately bringing Draco's wistful gaze back to her.

"What about him?" Draco snapped, puffing out his chest and pretending he hadn't spent the last ten minutes watching the guard. His eyes widened as Pansy sniffed delicately, running a gloved finger beneath one of her eyes.

Snuffling mournfully, Pansy met the blond's gaze and took a deep breath, praying that what she was about to tell him wouldn't ruin their friendship. "I was wrong about him. Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry." She whispered, dipping her head as she felt the first tear begin its slow slide down one of her pale cheeks.

Draco blinked at the top of the witch's head, confusion riding him as he tried to figure out what she was speaking about. Pulling one of his gloves off, he lifted a hand and ran a soothing stroke over the crown of her head, glancing toward the shadowed spot Harry had been sitting earlier. "What's going on, Pansy? Did he say something to you?" The blond growled, pale eyes narrowing as they began to sweep the clearing for the other wizard.

Biting back a sob, Pansy bobbed her head and reached up to catch Draco's stroking fingers. She placed a kiss on the back of his hand as she drew it down into her lap. "You were so happy and I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to see you get hurt like I was. I'm sorry, Draco, I was selfish and jealous." She whimpered, staring down at the pale hand she clutched. Tears ran freely down her face as she admitted the truth to her childhood friend. "Theodore made me bitter. Made me believe that men like him and Harry were bastards but I was wrong. Harry is a good wizard, Draco. He probably really loves you but I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"Pansy, calm down." Draco mumbled, shivering slightly as the fingers Pansy clutched began to grow numb with the cold. He stared at her bent head, mentally untangling everything she had just blurted out.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked as he dropped into a crouch beside the pair. He wrapped an arm around Pansy's waist and gave the blond a confused look as he tried to comfort the witch.

"That night Harry went out. . . he was looking for werewolves. He wasn't visiting a brothel or some woman, he was just doing his job." Sobbed Pansy, letting go of Draco's hand in favour of clinging to Blaise. She buried her face in his shoulder, using the cloth of his cloak to muffle her cries.

Draco sat back slowly, his mouth hanging open as he stared at Pansy. His hands fisted as realization struck him; he'd been yanking Harry's chain for the last few days over nothing. No wonder the other wizard had been so confused. "I have to apologize." He blurted out, setting his bowl aside and standing quickly. The sudden tinkling of bells halted him and brought silence to the clearing. In the quiet of the night, the cheerful jingle was an ominous sound.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review!

GryffieGurl – lol, that's okay, I usually don't write AU fics. Glad you're enjoying it, though.  
Crystal Malfoy – Pansy was actually riding with Harry. For my own devious purposes I decided the pair needed some alone time to work out their differences. I had originally thought of having Draco ride with Harry but decided after his little spat he probably would have refused so I stuck him with Ginny.  
karenelaine – Very true, Harry could also have put up at least a little fight but I'm sure he'll get his chance later, maybe next chapter later.  
PleiadesWolfe – The sword could possibly be Theo's because his team is also out on assignment but I haven't quite decided whose it will be yet. Damn, Draco for ruining the moment, eh?  
Peaceful Angel – I can't really see any of the Red Lions following Snape even if he did try to take over. lol, yah, you might try reading less scary books before bed. Have you every had one of those dreams that was almost a little bit déjà vu? Like you'll see something in your house and the light will be hitting it perfectly and you'll remember it from your dream, or say something that is completely familiar and low and behold you said it last night?  
Manny2003 - lol, I won't have to worry about work for a while as I've been given an unrequested four week vacation. I have absolutely no clue whether I should be happy or upset. Never work in anything automotive, it's a terribly unstable field.


	14. First Night of the Full Moon

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - First Night of the Full Moon**

The merry tinkle of bells faded into the night, replaced by the harsh sound of breathing and the crunch of snow under boots. Rising from their places, the Red Lions moved cautiously around the crackling fire, eyes searching the surrounding shadows. An owl hooted in the distance, its haunting call echoing in the vastness of the forest.

On the edge of camp, the picketed horses stirred nervously, pawing at the ground and tossing their heads. With a crack of wings, BlackHeart rose up on his hind legs, beak parted on a shrill scream. Hissing and spitting in warning, the hippogriff slammed sharp talons into the snow and fluffed dark feathers. Around him the restless horses flared pink-rimmed nostrils and huddled closer together, their dainty ears flicking back and forth.

"Tighten up," Harry breathed, one of his hands vanishing among the dark folds of his cloak. Steel shimmered coldly as the gloved hand reappeared, fingers wrapped almost reverently about a sword's silver hilt. A finger was run gently over the glistening blade, testing the cutting edge carefully.

Bells sang sweetly from the left, turning heads and drawing frightened cries from the nobles. Daggers slid smoothly into waiting hands as the guards scanned the darkness, the cloth of their cloaks rustling in the night's breeze. Before the soft jingle could fade, another string of bells took up the taunt.

"They're testing us." Hermione whispered, reaching over her shoulder to pull an arrow from the quiver hidden beneath her cloak. She settled the red-feathered arrow upon the string and pointed it at the ground, her arms shaking with restrained energy.

Shaking his head slowly, the raven-haired wizard turned on the balls of his feet, sword swinging loosely in his grasp. "No, they're not." He murmured, reaching up and opening the clasp of his cloak with a quick flick of fingers. Cloth the colour of the night sky floated to the ground, hissing softly as it folded in on itself. "They're teasing us."

"Who's teasing us?" Pansy hissed sharply, fingers tightening in the cloth of Blaise's robes. Her whisper caused several of the guards to jump, their fingers clenching around the hilts of the weapons they held.

"Shut up and move closer to the fire." Harry ordered, striding quickly toward the three frozen nobles. He hauled Pansy and Blaise to their feet, pushing them in the general direction of the fire and the safety of Seamus and Dean. His gaze searched the darkness, jumping from shadow to shadow as he sought their tormentors.

Draco was unceremoniously prodded in the same direction, Harry's hand firm at his back. "Um, Harry? Can I talk to you?" He asked, stumbling as the dark-haired wizard shoved him inside the protective circle the guards were forming about the twisting flames. Tugging the edge of his long coat from under the heels of the boots he wore, he peered at the back of the other wizard's head.

"Not now." Harry hissed, frowning as the red-haired witch next to him rolled her eyes. Burying his elbow lightly into her side, he widened his eyes in warning and hefted his sword. In turn, the witch smiled sweetly and planted the heel of her boot atop his toes, grinding down mercilessly.

"But Harry-"

"Not now, Draco." Pansy snapped, grabbing the blond by the sleeve and dragging him closer. She huddled back against Blaise, yanking Draco down to cower next to her in the snow. "Doesn't he seem just a little busy?"

"Hush." Hermione said quietly, fingers tensing on the string of her bow. The red-feathered arrow rattled against the pale wood of the weapon, the soft sound betraying the witch's outward facade of calm.

It was the low groan of breaking wood that had the group whirling around and glancing upwards, all eyes locking on the pale outline of the large tree as it fell toward the blazing fire they were standing around. Lesser trees crumbled beneath the birch's mass, branches and twigs raining down upon the assembled guards. Shouts of warning and startled cries heralded the immediate flurry of movement as everyone lurched out of the tree's path.

Spinning around, Harry sought out the nobles, noting the relatively safe position of Pansy and Blaise before realizing the blond was missing. His eyes darted from black cloaked figure to black cloaked figure, searching for a flash of pale hair.

"Harry!"

He spun frantically to face Ginny, sword dangling uselessly from his fingers as he stared wide-eyed at the witch. With a jab of a slender finger, the witch redirected his attention, pointing at the lone figure crouched next to the fire. Emerald orbs shot upwards even as he lunged toward the noble wizard, left hand outstretched. Bellowing in warning, he grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and tossed him backwards, ignoring the blond's cry of fear as he flew through the air.

Harry dove forward, tucking his legs and rolling to avoid the tree that smashed into the ground where the blond had been crouched seconds ago. Ashes and embers leapt into the air, crackling and sparking before falling to the snow covered ground. Darkness consumed the camp, the once roaring fire smothered under the tree's bulk.

Squealing in fright, the horses jerked and lunged against the ropes holding them in place. The whites of their eyes flashed as they shoved at each other, rearing and prancing anxiously. BlackHeart hissed angrily, his wings unfolding with a snap to arch above his broad back; to either side of him, the twin's nervous mounts followed his example and spread their narrower wings.

"They're here!" Dean hollered from the nearby shadows, his voice ricocheting through the forest. As if on command, howls and sharp barks shattered the night, sending the Red Lions scrabbling for their weapons. Out of the night they prowled, shadowed forms slinking ever closer.

Swearing softly, the raven-haired wizard grabbed the quivering blond by the ankle and pulled him backwards. His hands patted the snow in search of the sword he'd dropped, digging and pawing frantically as he watched the lupine figures slink between the thick trunks of the surrounding trees. "What's your count?"

"Um . . . two or three this side of the tree." Fred offered, his eyes tracking the werewolves stalking toward them. Beside him, George dumped his saddlebags in search of flint, fingers flying over the various pieces of equipment scattered upon the ground.

Harry groaned as he tucked Draco behind him, right hand finally landing upon the firm metal of his sword's hilt. "We've got two more over here." He stated, shooting the blond a warning look before rising gracefully to his feet. Bouncing his sword lightly, he considered the werewolves creeping silently through the darkness.

"Only five?" Hermione whispered, nodding at Ginny as the redhead strung her bow and slipped an arrow from the quiver dangling from her waist. Standing side by side, the witches chose their target and drew back the strings of their bows, arms shaking as they held the position.

"Greeting party," Harry said with a fierce grin, emerald eyes locked on the dark werewolf prowling straight toward him. The beast's calm walk turned into a fast lope, closing the distance between them in a blur of fur and fangs. Given only seconds to prepare, the raven-haired wizard ducked beneath swinging claws and sank his sword hilt deep into the werewolf's chest. He let go of the weapon's grip and skittered backwards as the animal screamed in pain, its overly long fingers scrabbling at the metal.

Behind him, battle cries and roars of pain announced the beginning of the skirmish. Arrows flew and blood covered blades flashed in the dull light as the guards defended themselves. Pulling a second blade from the small of his back, Harry danced fluidly in front of the werewolf, assessing the situation as best he could.

Snarling in outrage, the werewolf finally managed to free itself of the sword, its paws burnt from the engraved silver hilt. Its amber eyes glowing eerily, the large wolf rose up on its hind legs and tipped its head back, jaws parting around a haunting howl. From the surrounding darkness, wails of triumph rose up and fell away, melding with the dark wolf's call. Curling lips back from saliva coated fangs, the black werewolf threw the blade at Harry and quickly followed.

Harry jumped aside, biting his lip as the tip of the long blade grazed his forearm. Slapping the palm of his hand over the injury, he glanced up in time to catch the malicious glint in the werewolf's eyes before the creature crashed into him. The wind was knocked from his lungs as he fell backwards, dripping fangs snapping above his face. Huffing loudly, he sank his fingers into the thin fur covering the beast's throat and pushed, straining to gain some room to maneuver. His second hand was pinned between the wolfman's chest and his own, the dagger rendered useless by the position.

A low whistle rang through the air, ending in a soft thunk as an arrow sank into the werewolf's upper back. The moment of distraction was all Harry needed to shift the beast and push the sharp blade of his dagger home. Twisting the blade for emphasis, he smiled as the werewolf whimpered before going limp, its body collapsing lifelessly atop him.

It was Draco's shrill screech that had Harry twisting under the black werewolf, the hand clenched around the dagger's hilt running with blood. The blond dangled from the claws of a thin, silver werewolf, his legs kicking wildly as he swung back and forth. With a fanged smile, the werewolf ran its rough tongue the length of the noble's cheek, chuckling harshly as Harry let out a roar of anger.

Rolling the dead werewolf aside, Harry rose slowly to his feet, cringing as a stab of pain raced up his injured arm. "Let him go," he ordered softly, lifting his bloody dagger up for inspection. He narrowed his eyes as Draco whimpered in distress, taking a prowling step toward the small werewolf.

"But he's so cute," the gray wolf crooned, "and amazingly sweet." The werewolf's words fell into a sudden silence, its amber eyes widening as it found itself under the close scrutiny of the entire Red Lion Company. As the sharp tips of several weapons were slowly swung in its direction, the silver werewolf swore and dropped into a crouch, Draco tucked against its narrow chest.

"I'll only ask you one more time," Harry snarled, tensing as he readied himself to spring at the werewolf. His eyes flicked to the sword lying forgotten in the snow, mentally calculating his chance of grabbing the weapon before the creature vanished into the shadows.

Baring glistening fangs, the werewolf ran his long tongue over his dark nose and laughed wildly. "It's been a pleasure, Potter!" The werewolf chuckled as his amber eyes danced. In an effortless motion, he heaved Draco over Harry's head and launched himself into the darkness, vanishing among the shadows before any of the guards could react.

Stumbling over the broken snow in pursuit of Draco, Harry vaulted agilely over a broken tree branch, the heels of his boots skimming the pale bark. His eyes scanned the darkness as he trotted forward, the breath leaving him in a rush of relief when he caught sight of the blond's crumpled form. He closed the distance between them quickly, falling to his knees next to the other wizard and settling a light hand upon his cheek.

"Harry," Draco wheezed, blue eyes cracking open as he stared into the shadowed canopy above him. He lifted one of his own hands and patted the raven-haired wizard on the side of the face, offering him a half-smile. "You did your best."

Snorting, he slipped his arms under Draco and scooped him up easily, holding him gently against his chest as he trudged through the deep snow to where his team was gathering. The small battle was already being rehashed, each blow and strike exaggerated as wounds were carefully examined. "You're not dying," Harry said, lowering the blond to the ground next to Blaise. "The worst you've got are some bruised ribs."

"Other then some minor injuries, everyone seems all right." Hermione announced, stepping away from Seamus and putting her hands on her hips. She peered around the ruined campsite with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head at the carnage and carcasses. "What do you want to do?" Harry shook his head and eyed the huddled group, noting the bloody weapons still held in white knuckled hands. "Build another fire. We're not going anywhere tonight." Swiping his dagger's blade on the cloth of his pants, he slid the weapon away and walked cautiously around the body of a werewolf to retrieve the cloak he'd dropped earlier. Shaking it free of snow, he looked up as Fred appeared next to him, sword still held lightly in his right hand.

"We're missing a horse, Seamus' gelding to be exact." The redhead murmured, tipping his head in the direction of the picketed mounts. With a twist of his wrist he sheathed the sword, gloved fingers remaining posed upon the metal. "Why would they take a horse?"

Folding his cloak over his arm, Harry peered in the direction of the horses, internally counting the stiff-legged animals. "An easy meal," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced in the Irish wizard's direction. "This is going to break his heart; he loved that horse."

Fred followed Harry's gaze, watching as Seamus and Dean built up the fire they had started. "Do you want me to tell him, or do you want to do it?" He asked, hand falling away from the sword and sliding into the deep pocket of his robe.

"I'll let you take this one." Harry said, bobbing his head as Fred slapped him lightly on the back and drifted off toward the growing fire and the two wizards watching over it. Sighing sadly, he ran a hand over his folded cloak before wandering after the taller guard in search of a warm place to sit and think.

XxXxX

Draco watched as one of the redheaded twins whispered with Harry, their heads bent close together as they peered into the shadows surrounding the camp. Giving a nod, the raven-haired wizard watched the redhead depart, fingers caressing the silky cloth of his cloak as he slowly spun to face the group. Tired emeralds scanned the small group crowding around the fire as Harry trudged toward them. Heaving an audible sigh, the raven-haired wizard sank to his knees a couple of feet away from the blond, placing his back to the birch tree.

Allowing his eyes to travel up the guard's body, he gasped when he noticed the gash in the sleeve and the blood slowly staining the cloth. "You're hurt, Harry." Draco said softly, eyes locked on the tear in the material. He slid closer on his knees, hands outstretched as he sought to draw the wizard's injured arm closer.

Frowning, Harry followed the blond's gaze and groaned. "It's nothing." He mumbled, tugging his arm from Draco's grasp and burying it in his lap. It was the truth, the blood running from the wound was already slowing. Allowing his eyes to drift shut, he shook his cloak out and wrapped it around his body, hearing the quiet chatter of his team as they resettled themselves.

Rolling his eyes in disbelief, the blond pouted and glanced at the other guards before smiling to himself. "I'm cold." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around his waist and huddling deeper into the folds of his cloak. Widening his eyes, he stared at Harry and let his teeth clatter together, internally applauding his performance.

Harry cracked one eye open and glanced at the blond. Sighing, he relented, gesturing for Draco to come and sit next to him. He dragged his saddlebags closer as the noble wizard flopped gracefully into the snow beside him, seeking the red and gold summer cloak usually buried under his extra weapons and supplies. As the blond snuggled up beside him, he drew the length of material from the leather bags and shook it out. "Here," he said, draping the thin cloak around Draco's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Snickering at his success, Draco curled up against Harry and stared into the dancing flames of the fire. The silence that had consumed the group lengthened, broken only by the occasional snap and hiss of wet wood. As calm settled, he remembered what he'd been about to do before the werewolves had interrupted him. "I'm sorry," he bit out, wincing as everyone turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Blushing, the blond slid down and rolled over, burying his head in the raven-haired wizard's lap as his ears burned in embarrassment.

Chuckling, Harry dropped one of his hands atop the crown of pale hair occupying his lap and gave a halfhearted glare at his team. Shaking heads met his stern expression and he couldn't help but tug lightly on the blond locks in silent acceptance.

"He knew your name." Draco whispered, wiggling his head further up Harry's thighs. Sliding one of his hands between his chin and the scratchy fabric of the pants the guard wore, he shut his eyes.

Smoothing the ruffled strands, Harry frowned and glanced down at the top of Draco's head. "Who did?" He asked in confusion, huddling deeper into his cloak. A quick look around showed everyone was listening into the conversation, exchanging thoughtful looks as they raised their hands to the fires warming fingers.

Hauling the red cloak up to his chin, Draco snuggled closer to Harry. "The werewolf," he said sleepily. Moments after making the statement, his breathing deepened and he slipped into sleep, unaware of the tension rising in the group.

"He's right." Hermione murmured, leaning against Ron. "That werewolf called you 'Potter'. I don't think any of us had called you by your last name either." Propping her chin on the redhead's shoulder, the witch slid her bow from under the folds of her cloak and ran her fingers lovingly over the polished wood.

"How did he know?" Ginny queried, batting away George's hand as he attempted to draw her hood over her head. Glaring at her brother, she followed Hermione's example and checked the location of her favoured weapon.

"The sword," Neville stated, slapping his knee lightly. The crack of his hand against his leg caused hands to jump to weapons as the more tired of the group snapped to attention. "That sword you found belonged to someone from Hogwarts. Everyone knows the company leaders, no matter what year they're from."

"You think they've gone rogue?" Harry asked in disgust, wincing as Draco moaned in his sleep and threw a restraining arm over Harry's legs.

"It's a possibility." Hermione said, lifting a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

Noting the tired faces of his team, Harry raised a hand and ran it down his cheek. "We'll talk about this later, get some sleep everyone. " He grumbled, peering around the circle as the guard's bobbed their heads in agreement. "I'll take first shift, Fred can have second, third goes to Ron. They won't be back again tonight but tomorrow . . . tomorrow's another day."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review!

karenelaine – Would we have it any other way?  
Crystal Malfoy – I tend to forget about Severus, basically because he's there but not really that important (unless I need someone to be mad at Harry, etc.). And with another horse missing, the sitting order will have to be changed again, perhaps something more favourable to our boys can be arranged.  
Jenny18 – Another kiss, eh? I suppose I'll have to sneak that in next chapter.  
Peligro – Hey! I update weekly, that's as good as it's gonna get. Though if I was less lazy it could probably be more often.  
Peaceful Angel – Scariest dreams are the ones where you see yourself sleeping. Nothing beats waking up expecting to see yourself hovering over you.  
LandUnderWave – lol, your review made me laugh, and an butt whooping for Theo can probably arranged in a very later chapter (I'm talking second last chapterish).  
animelvr4evr – lol, I stopped watching Power Rangers when they switched the cast for like the third time. It got to the point where I just started calling them by the colours they wore instead of their names.  
GryffieGurl – A little action this chapter, a little more next chapter, and a bit more apologizing.  
PleiadesWolfe – Because White Forest is a magic free zone, they've had to resort to an older method of defense: bells on strings. Barbaric, eh?


	15. Little Red Riding Hood

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen -Little Red Riding Hood**

Harry opened his eyes at the light touch on his shoulder, hand clenching around the hilt of the dagger resting warm against his palm. Standing above him, Ron held up his empty hands and backed away. Relaxing his tensed muscles, he arched a dark brow and slid the weapon away. In his arms, Draco slept quietly, tangled within the long folds of the cloak wrapped around him. The blond's hands were fisted in the soft material, lying lax upon the raven-haired wizard's thighs.

Around the camp, other members of the guard stirred, stretching and flexing as they came awake. Muttered words broke the silence of the sleeping forest, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere they were enclosed within. Within the nearby Spruce trees, small birds greeted the rising sun, their sharp calls piercing the air.

Under Harry's watchful gaze, Ron continued his circuit of the camp, impatiently shaking the slumbering guards awake. He was ruthless in his completion of the task, ignoring the swatting hands and mumbled curses as he moved from cloaked figure to cloaked figure. Rolling his eyes, the redhead nudged one of his brothers with the toe of his boot, smirking as the older wizard sat up abruptly.

"It's not fair," Fred grumbled, slapping the toe of his brothers boot away and kicking at the still form of his twin. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and glanced about, eyes searching the surrounding forest.

"Life rarely is," Ron replied. Noting that the rest of the guards were already crawling from under their cloaks and blankets, he gave a relieved sigh and flopped to the ground next to the small fire. He fed the little flames absently, tossing small branches atop the crackling blaze.

Feeling the stiffness in his legs, Harry bit his lip and shifted, pausing in his movements as the wizard curled next to him sighed softly. He untangled himself carefully, gently easing Draco's head to the edge of the folded cloak he slept within. Holding his breath as the blond stirred, he smiled and pulled the red cloak up to his pointed chin before rising gracefully.

Gliding toward the fire, he joined the guards waiting patiently for their orders, all watching him expectantly. Stretching his arms above his head, Harry rested his interlocked fingers atop his messy hair and widened his stance. "We travel from dawn to dusk until we get out of the forest. Last night's attack was completely unacceptable and I don't want to risk anyone getting seriously injured."

"The horses can't take that fast of a pace, Harry, especially since most of them are carrying two people." Hermione argued, planting her hands on her hips and working the kinks out of her muscles. Brow drawing down, she gestured in the direction of the mounts. "They're worn already."

"We don't have a choice, they'll have plenty of time to rest when we finish this mission and get back to Hogwarts." Harry stated, dropping his arms and pulling the folds of his cloak closer to his body. He glanced in the direction Hermione had indicated, eyes traveling over the sleeping horses. "Besides, if they're out of shape we have no one to blame but ourselves."

"That's a terribly fast pace to set, Harry. The snow's deep and the paths aren't marked, we're liable to get lost if we move forward so quickly." Fred said, adjusting the hilt of the sword resting on his hip.

"At a gentle gait it would take us three days and four nights to travel through White Forest. If we push ourselves and the horses, we can cut it down to two days. We'll travel day and night, breaking only for meals." Harry ordered softly, raising his eyebrows in a gesture the group knew well. The argument was over, any further attempts to change his mind would be met with silence. With nods and muted mumbles, the small group dispersed.

Sighing, Harry walked back to Draco's limp form and dropped down to his haunches, one of his hands falling lightly upon the blond's head. Stroking the wizard's cheek gently, he smiled softly before shaking his shoulder to wake him up. "It's time to get up, Draco." He whispered, grinning as the blond shrugged his hand off and rolled over. Laughing as one blue eye slid open, he stood and walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were making porridge.

"Here, Harry." The bushy-haired witch said, offering him a bowl of steaming oatmeal. She watched him through careful eyes as he accepted the bowl, waiting for the usual caustic remark.

"How'd you know? Porridge is my absolute favourite." The raven-haired wizard gushed, dipping his spoon into the mixture and stirring it cautiously.

"About that sword, Harry," Hermione murmured, halting the playful fight that was about to begin between the pair. Ladling the rest of the porridge into bowls and passing them out, the witch finished her job while Harry watched her with one dark brow hitched in silent question. "I used to help train several of the younger years when we weren't busy but I can't remember hearing of anyone going missing. Some students dropped out, others found better jobs, but it just doesn't seem right."

Harry nodded in agreement. Hogwarts taught its students morals and ethics, trained them to be the best witches and wizards they could possibly be. "You don't just drop out of Hogwarts, Hermione. People who leave like that are dismissed from their duties for some other reason."

"You mean for screwing up royally?" Ginny asked around a mouthful of porridge. The redhead shrugged her shoulders when Hermione shot her an annoyed look, swallowing her mouthful and mumbling an unapologetic 'sorry'.

Harry nodded slowly, licking the back of his spoon as he stared blankly at the ground. "Generally they're stripped of their swords, though." Wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his robe, he handed his empty bowl to the nearest witch. "Try and compile a mental list of the students you remember being kicked out of Hogwarts. One of them has to be our rogue wolf."

Rubbing his hands on his pants, he walked away to help break camp as the rest of the group finished eating. Horses needed saddled, equipment needed to be gathered, and nobles whims catered to before they could begin the days journey.

XxXxX

Darkness had fallen upon White Forest as the group traveled deeper into its barren arms. Every turn in the trail brought forth new challenges and hastily made decisions. The snow that fell constantly within the forest had obliterated any sign of the well traversed path, leaving the entire group second guessing every turn they took. Tempers had flared quickly, arguments halted only by Harry's sharp commands and the arrogant arch of a dark brow.

As the moon had rose above them, the tired horses had become more skittish, prancing and bolting at the slightest noise. Exhausted from the hard pace their riders set, they fought the bit and commands issued, reacting sluggishly. Sweat clung to their coats, foam staining girths and reins as they rubbed once glossy flanks. Both Minerva and Top had developed bad limps, finally forcing Harry to relent and slow the grueling pace he'd set.

Swearing softly, the raven-haired wizard slapped his thigh with the gloves dangling between his fingers and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "That's it," he bit out. Growling angrily, he spun around and placed his hands on his hips as he looked over the line of tired horses and their riders. "Dismount, everyone, we're camping here."

"I thought you said we were riding all night." Hermione stated, throwing her leg over her gelding's rump and sliding gracefully to the ground. Walking stiffly forward, she tugged the reins over the horse's lowered head while Ron slipped from the hard saddle.

"Plans changed." Shaking his head over their badluck, he stalked to the front of the procession and raised his arms to help Draco from the tall hippogriff's back. "I won't push two injured horses, especially when they've worked as hard as they have today." Catching the blond by the waist, he eased him off BlackHeart and set him gently on the ground, his hands lingering longer then necessary.

"Thank Merlin." Ginny groaned, giving her mare a relieved pat on the shoulder. She smiled as the horse snorted, nostrils flaring as it shifted stiffly on its three good legs. Next to her, Pansy grimaced and wiped her hands on front of her robe, attempting to clean them of sweaty horse hair.

"I'll wrap Top's leg," Neville called from where he crouched beside the thestral, one of his hands smoothing up and down the animal's injured foreleg. The stout wizard shook his head in disgust as he stood, slowly leading his hobbling mount off the trail. "Give me a shout if you need any help with Minerva, Ginny."

"Hey, Harry! When you said we were camping here, did you mean here?" George hollered, gesturing at the ground he stood on. His waving hands drew a squeal from the winged horse standing behind him, its long wings unfurling as it gave a half-hearted rear.

Stepping away from Draco, Harry surveyed the stretch of trail they occupied, eyes searching out any defensive qualities the sparsely wooded area offered. "I doubt we'll be in anyone's way." He muttered, patting BlackHeart heavily on the neck. With several efficient hand movements, he loosened the girth and freed the hippogriff of its bridal. "Where you're standing is where you're sleeping."

"I refuse to sleep in the snow again." Pansy shrilled, stomping one foot for emphasis. Her actions were wasted on the rest of the group, all of them going about the process of unsaddling their exhausted mounts.

"We could tie you into a tree," Harry suggested, a sinister edge to the words. Ignoring the warning look Hermione shot him, he smirked evilly and looked the witch up and down. "And forget where we put you."

Rolling his eyes, Draco elbowed the other wizard in the abdomen as he walked around him. "Pansy, we're in the middle of a forest, where would you like to sleep?" He asked, wiggling his cold toes in his boots as he trudged toward the witch. Raising his hands, he eased the hood of the black cloak he wore off, leaving the brilliant scarlet cloth of Harry's summer cloak visible.

Sniffing in a ladylike manner, the witch tossed her blonde curls and glared at her friend. "That's not the point, Draco." She said churlishly, crossing her arms over chest. "I shouldn't be forced to travel like this, like some commoner. I am a Parkinson, daughter of-"

"Not now, Pansy." Blaise grumbled, nudging the witch aside as he staggered under the weight of the saddle Seamus had dropped into his arms. Depositing the heavy saddle on the low hanging branch of a tree, he groaned and pressed his hands to his back as he stretched.

Huffing in disbelief over her boyfriend's words, the witch collapsed to the ground at Draco's feet, nose in the air. "Mind your own business, Zabini."

Shaking his head at the arguing trio, Harry set his own saddle on the branch next to Seamus', stroking the leather thoughtfully as he looked around. He glanced over his shoulder as he felt a presence behind him, meeting the concerned eyes of Ron and Hermione. "We'll tie the horses where they are," he murmured, lifting a hand and gesturing at the trees standing leafless around them. "Fire is practically our only defense out here, so we'll use it to our advantage."

"As long as we don't set the forest on fire, I'm in." Ron said, rubbing his hands together. Nodding at each other, the pair separated, casting anxious looks up at the darkening sky and the sun vanishing upon the hidden horizon. As the others finished up with their horses, they joined the two wizards.

Half a dozen smaller trees were cut down quickly, the bare branches sheered from the thick trunks. The smaller branches were piled in the center of the chosen area, a flame put to the dry wood as nightfall leapt upon them. Nerves were pressed as a paler silver orb took the sun's place in the sky, its glow illuminating the forest. Shadows twisted and turned tauntingly, weaving a dance that had the guards reaching for their weapons.

"Should we light it now, or wait?" Fred asked an hour later, his eyes narrowed as he looked out into the darkness. His sword had seemingly materialized into his hand, the blade shining as he shifted anxiously.

"Wait," Whispered Harry, his own eyes seeking out the forms he expected to see slinking across the snow. Slapping the redhead on the back, he rolled his shoulders and headed toward the fire blazing in the middle of the path.

Weapons were held lightly in everyone's hands, fingers constantly testing the sharpness of a blade or the tension of a string. Wide eyes darted back and forth, each breath seeming loud in the silence that had settled upon the group. The faint rustle of fabric and the crunch of snow under hooves or boots was enough to have everyone jumping and swinging about, leveling weapons on one of their own.

Hours later after several members of the troop had already drifted off, Harry sat glaring into the darkness, his chin propped atop his folded hands. His ears were tuned to the sounds of the night forest, each crack and groan making him flinch. Curled next to him, Draco slept silently beneath the thin red cloak. It was a taunting chuckle that had him straightening, hand tightening on the silver hilt of his sword. Rising swiftly, he searched the shadows, freezing as his eyes landed on the figure standing outside the ring of downed trees.

"George, Fred, light it." He snapped loudly, his tone bringing all the guards to their feet. He lifted his sword into position, a proud smirk sliding over his face as the twins grabbed torches and tossed them onto the trees they had felled earlier. In a loud whoosh, flames crawled across the dry bark, leaving the group standing within a fiery hexagon.

Beyond the leaping blaze, large wolves glided back and forth, flashing fangs in parodies of smiles. More and more slunk out of the darkness, stalking as close as they dared to the crackling fires. Yipping and growling, they patrolled the perimeter of the Lions defenses, testing the height and width of the burning trees. Throwing back their heads, they sang to the moon, their haunting cries echoing through the night.

The picketed horses trembled in fear, raising their heads and flaring their nostrils as they inhaled the smell of hungry wolves. Jerking against their leads, they pranced nervously, taking little comfort from the calming words of their riders. Flapping their long wings, the twins mounts tried to launch themselves into the air, straining against their halters. BlackHeart threw back his narrow head, shrieking angrily as he lifted his own wings in warning.

"Congratulations, Potter, you've trapped yourself wonderfully. Why, even we couldn't have come up with something as ingenious as this." The voice was amazingly cheery, a hint of humour underlying the sarcastic words.

"It's the Hogwarts training, surely you remember it?" Harry sneered, tracking the silver werewolf with his eyes as it paced before him. He shot a look over his shoulder, quickly checking the placement of his friends and the nobles they were guarding. Seeing that the Lions had paired off and were gliding back and forth along the impromptu fence, he nodded his head sharply and turned back to the gray werewolf.

"So you figured it out, I knew you would." The silver werewolf rumbled, rising up onto its hindlegs as it stalked toward Harry. Grinning, the beast dropped into a crouch, muscles tensing as it prepared to leap the flames. As if on some discussed cue, the rest of the werewolves rushed the burning logs, tossing themselves liquidly into the trees hanging over the group.

Harry heard the twang of bow strings as he spun around, diligently scanning the arcing branches above him in search of the werewolves. Shadowed forms fell from the trees as gracefully as they had leapt into them, rushing the guards. Swords swung and arrows hurtled through the air, sliding through fur and sinew.

It was the thud behind him that had him spinning around, sword lashing out in an attempt to injure the silver wolf. Hissing angrily, he lunged to the side as the werewolf lurched past him, long claws closing over the sword that had come amazingly close to decapitating the beast. Growling angrily, the gray werewolf tugged hard on the blade, pulling Harry off balance. With a victorious howl, the creature backhanded the wizard, sending him flying through the air.

XxXxX

Draco gasped as werewolves dropped from the trees above him, flashing fangs and charging the guards. He tucked himself closer to Snape, crying out as the large grey wolf that had been arguing with Harry attacked the raven-haired wizard. In a momentary loss of sanity, the blond attempted to rush to the guard's side, slapping a hand over his mouth as the werewolf grabbed the blade the other wizard swung at it. Howling happily, the wolf used the sword to swing Harry around, sending him hurtling through the air.

Screeching in protest, Draco sprang forward only to be yanked back by Snape. Trying to pull himself free of the older wizard's grasp, he failed to notice Harry had been knocked unconscious upon impact with the icy ground. Slapping at his chaperone's hands, he screamed when he was suddenly torn away from the man's side.

"Put me down!" He yelped, his pale eyes widening as he was dangled above the ground. Kicking his legs and clawing at the taloned hand holding him, he found himself spinning in a circle, his frantic movements stilling only when he met a pair of shining amber eyes.

"Hello, little Red Riding Hood." The silver werewolf cooed, giving the blond a malicious smile. Rumbling happily, the wolf tucked Draco up against its chest, bending its long legs as it launched itself upward. The wolf easily grabbed a branch, flipping itself neatly to sit upon the barren wood. Rising fluidly, he threw back his head and bayed at the moon, his cry ringing through the night. "We've got what we came for!" Message delivered, the werewolf sprang into the shadowed forest, Draco tucked beneath one of its muscular arms like a piece of baggage.

As the taunting call died away, the other werewolves fled the battlefield, leaving the bleeding guards to gather their wounded and build up the dying fires. It would be minutes later before Harry was woken and informed of Draco's disappearance. Seconds after the raven-haired wizard's temper tantrum that he issued orders and took off after his beloved charge.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review.

Peaceful Angel – lol, I had a really weird one last night where I was trying to pick roses but kept cutting myself on the thorns. Way too much sleep.  
LandUnderWave – He'd have to be rogue, wouldn't he? I couldn't imagine any really good student deciding to turn on Harry . . . unless he had a great big grudge.  
The Wykkyd – A tremendous compliment indeed, I'm very glad you're enjoying it.  
animelvr4evr – Yet the show is still running, strange isn't it? A former student of Hogwarts gone wild, thrilling, eh?  
PleiadesWolfe – I suppose I should start tying some knots and bringing everything to a finale. If you think about it, this is the major highlight of the story, after this only the end can come.  
GryffieGurl – lol, glad you enjoyed the suspense, just know I have as much fun writing it as you do reading it.  
Crystal Malfoy – And Snape reappears kind of . . . just know he's going to have a huge fight with Harry in the next chapter.


	16. Crazy Plans

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Crazy Plans**

Harry groaned and raised a hand to his head, opening his eyes slowly. Blinking to clear his blurry vision, he stared up at the group of witches and wizards hovering over him. Relieved looks slid across the faces as he groaned again, fingers massaging the bump on the back of his head. He allowed Fred and George to maneuver him into a sitting position, propping him up with his black leather saddle.

Offering him an apologetic smile, Hermione pressed a handkerchief filled with ice against the bump. "Um, Harry? We have a small problem." She whispered, setting the freezing handkerchief into the hand the dark-haired wizard held up.

Wincing as he dabbed at the bump, he raised his eyes to look at the witch. He stilled as she avoided his gaze, casting her eyes downward. "What's going on?" His question fell into the silence, making his shoulders tense as several of the gathered guards stood up and moved away quickly. Scanning the shadowed stretch of wood he had halted the group in, he immediately noticed Draco was missing. "Where's Draco?"

"That's the problem." Ron stated, biting the bullet. Everyone cringed and backed away, waiting for the explosion that was imminent.

Harry closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath. Counting to ten, he opened his eyes and beckoned Ron closer, waiting for the wizard to halt directly in front of him before striking. In a movement as quick as lightening, he kicked Ron's legs out from under him and rolled atop him. "Rephrase your last statement." He hissed, fingers curling into the collar of the redhead's robes.

Paling, Ron opened and closed his mouth, blue eyes widening as the raven-haired wizard tightened his grip. "The werewolves took him," he gasped out. His head thudded back onto the snow as Harry released him, his hands rising on their own accord to circle his aching neck. Rubbing the reddened skin, he sat up and watched the other wizard storm away from the group.

Harry let out a roar of pure rage, splayed fingers waving above his head. Growling, he sank his fingers into his hair and tugged, repeating a litany of curses in his head as he tried to calm himself. Inhaling deeply, he held the breath for a second but released it in a shriek. He lashed out angrily, his booted foot slamming into the trunk of a nearby tree. The impact silenced him, sending him to his knees as he cupped the injured appendage.

"Are you quite done?" Hermione called at his back, her tone implying she thought it was time he stopped acting like a baby.

Massaging his toes through the leather of his boot, he nodded his head. Biting his lip to keep from moaning in pain, he rose fluidly and limped toward the small fire his team was gathering around. Dean and Seamus shifted uneasily as he pushed between them, ignoring the looks of fear on their faces; he planted his hands on his hips and peered around him. "What happened?"

"We were outnumbered, heavily." Fred offered from his spot in the snow. The redhead had a bandage wrapped tightly around his upper arm and two long cuts on the left side of his face. Grimacing, he ran a loving hand up the blade of his sword and shook his head. "It was an ambush, it could have been a massacre."

Hermione nodded and huddled deeper into her cloak, drawing the folds closer to her body. "From what I understand, they were after Draco." Shaking her head in regret, she looked past the raven-haired wizard into the darkened forest. "Once you were knocked out, he grabbed him and called the rest of them off. They fled almost immediately."

"Why would they want Draco?" Ginny asked, pulling on the bandage she was wrapping around George's thigh. She smiled sweetly as her brother yelped in pain, tugging again just for the hell of it.

"Ransom; that's really the only reason I could come up with." Hermione offered, frowning as she watched the redheaded witch treat her brother without remorse. Sighing as George pushed his sister away from him, she quickly intervened and finished tying the bandage before further injury could be done.

"His father is a Lord, thus a member of the council. Holding him hosta-"

"Potter!" Severs Snape bellowed, pushing his way through the guards. He halted in front of the younger wizard, hands fisting at his sides as he glared angrily down at him. "What the hell are you doing? You should be going after my charge but instead you're standing her gossiping like a little girl! I demand you go after him at once."

Harry stood silently, his narrowed emerald eyes dueling with the obsidian orbs burning down at him. He raised a hand to quiet the offended murmurings of his team, taking the two short steps forward so he stood chest to chest with the older wizard. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, you little brat," Snape snarled down into the guard's upraised face. Curling his lip in distaste, he attempted to shove the guard backwards but failed to even rock him. Hissing softly, he backhanded Harry without thought.

The corridor of forest they stood in went quiet as the slap echoed through the night. Every one of the guards tensed, shifting anxiously as they waited for their leader's response. Some of them reached for weapons while others slid them away, preparing to grab the raven-haired wizard if he attacked Severus Snape. Though they would be cheering their leader silently on, the older wizard was their employer and striking him would have dire consequences.

Harry bit back the laughter that welled up in his throat but failed to restrain it. Chuckling quietly, he turned his head and spat into the snow, shaking his head over the flecks of blood that appeared upon the ground. Lifting a hand, he swiped the edge of his sleeve over his mouth before raising his eyes to meet the shocked orbs of Snape. His hand flew through the air suddenly, as quick as the strike of a snake, connecting loudly with the pale wizard's cheek. "Don't ever touch me."

Blinking in surprise, Severus raised a hand and pressed it to his stinging skin. Realizing that he'd just been stuck, a small smile slid across his face. Letting loose a burst of wild laughter, he leaned down and jammed his face closer to Harry's, smirking triumphantly. "You're fired, Potter."

"Am I?" Harry queried, his eyes sparking brightly. "Than I can finally do this." The last word from his mouth was punctuated with another swing at the taller wizard's face as he lunged forward, slamming his body recklessly into Snape's. Crashing to the ground, the pair immediately started to curse and grab at each other, ignoring the guards trying to pull them apart.

"He's old, Harry!" Hermione shrieked, hands pressed to her cheeks.

The pair came to a rolling stop with Harry straddling Snape's waist and pinning his hands above his head. Puffing for breath, the two glared at each other, ignoring the shouts and warnings of the witches and wizards standing over them.

Shrugging the pulling hands off his arms and shoulders, Harry lifted Snape's upper body off the ground before slamming him back into the hard snow. "Since I'm fired, I think I'll take the time to explain several things to you," He growled, grimacing as Snape spat at him. "I know my job better than you do and I know these witches and wizards better than you could ever dream of knowing them. Even if you were to fire me, one of them would take my place until they arrived back at Hogwarts, at which time I would take back command. None of them would listen to you anyway." He added thoughtfully, smiling as Ron muttered something uncomplimentary toward the noble's chaperone.

"Let me up!" Severus howled, bucking his hips in an attempt to dislodge Harry.

"I think not." Harry purred, shifting his position carefully so the toe of one of his boots was digging into the older wizard's thigh. "Now why don't you be quiet and let us do our job?" Smiling innocently, he punched the man in the face.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry!" Ginny hissed, pushing the raven-haired wizard aside and dropping to her knees beside Snape's limp form.

"He's old, Harry." Hermione said, yanking her friend to his feet and shaking him bodily. She shook her head as she stared down at the older wizard, knowing that he would report Harry's abuse to Dumbledore.

"Yes, and now he's unconscious. I think I like him better this way." Harry murmured, stepping away from her and gesturing everyone toward him. He waited patiently as the stunned guards settled themselves around him, moving slowly as they favoured wounds or the weapons they carried. "Though I doubt they'll be back again tonight, I want everyone out of White Forest before the sun rises."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ron asked, slightly dumbfounded. He exchanged looks with Fred and George, rolling his eyes as one of his brothers lifted a hand and drew circles next to his temple with his index finger.

"You're flying out," Harry said, frowning as he spun to see what Ron was looking at. Arching an eyebrow, he glared down at the twins. "Five of our mounts are flyers. BlackHeart can carry three people easy, the others will have to bear two people each."

"That only accounts for eleven people." Neville stated, glancing at the line of horses strung out on the path. He counted the horses quickly, noting that both Hermione and Seamus' geldings would have to be left behind, as would Ginny's little mare.

Harry nodded slowly, pacing back and forth as he peered into the shadowed woods. Along the edge of their small corridor of forest, the trees they had set fire to smoldered quietly, flames chewing away at the bark and branches. "I won't be going with you." He turned his back to the group as they erupted unhappily, trying to argue him out of whatever he had planned.

"You can't be serious!" Fred snapped, standing quickly. Waving his hands emphatically, he gestured at the dark forest. "There's an entire pack of werewolves out there waiting for you, if you think we're just going to let you go off on your own, you're crazy."

"I wasn't giving you an option, I was giving you your orders." Harry said softly, turning on his heels to look his friends over. He shook his head as he lifted a hand to run his fingers through his ruffled hair. "Its faster by wing than it is by ground. If you leave within the hour, you'll reach Briaredale by mid afternoon. Once there, you're to rent rooms at the Barn Owl Inn."

"Briaredale is just outside Diagon Alley." Hermione remarked, wrapping her arms around her waist as she sank to the ground next to Ron. She leaned against the redhead as she settled herself, peering up at Harry as he continued.

"Exactly, you can wait for me there. While you're en route, I'll take Minerva and the boys and go after Draco. It should take me a couple of hours to track them down, depending on how far they went and how the horses act. If everything goes as planned, we'll arrive in Briaredale sometime after midnight." Harry finished, rubbing his hands together as he looked over the stunned faces of his team. Widening his eyes, he gestured them into action.

"You know that your plan is completely crazy, right?" Hermione asked, halting in front of him. Rolling her eyes, she dragged him after her as she stalked toward the horses. "There's no way you're going to be able to take on an entire werewolf pack on your own."

"Who said anything about taking the entire pack on?" Harry returned, wiggling his eyebrows as he called BlackHeart to him. Smiling, he slid his hands over the hippogriff's beak and spoke to him softly, observing the people moving around quickly before him.

Horses were saddled efficiently as weapons and packs were juggled and emptied. The phrase 'necessities only' was repeated constantly, generally accompanied by the dumping of a bag or tossing of an object. Without asking, several silver bladed weapons found their way onto Harry's person, causing him to smile and shake his head. Minutes later, the entire group was mounted and sitting uncomfortably in the clearing.

Looking slowly around him, Harry nodded and jammed his foot into the stirrup of Hermione's saddle, swinging effortlessly onto the witch's gelding. Gathering the reins, he accepted the lead line Ron offered him and glanced at the pair of horses tied uneasily to the end. "Thanks," he mumbled, drawing a deep breath.

"No problem," Ron said, giving the horse Harry sat on a light pat on the neck. Shaking his head, the redhead made his way over to BlackHeart and mounted quickly, murmuring a quiet question to Blaise and testing the ropes securing Snape to the hippogriff's wide back. "Be careful, Harry!"

"Always," Harry replied, lifting a hand to wave the group off. In a flurry of feathers, Blackheart launched himself into the sky, leading the two winged horses and the two thestrals past the reaching tree branches to the open air above. "Good luck!" He hollered, tightening his grip on the reins as his mount squealed and pranced, frightened at being left behind.

Putting his heels to the gelding's sides, he wheeled the animal around and pointed him in the direction the werewolves had gone, urging him forward with a shout. Lunging into a canter, the gelding shot over the burning logs, leading the other two horses into the darkness under the careful guidance of Harry. In the night sky above them, the five winged animals circled lazily before deepening the powerful strokes of their wings and heading in the opposite direction.

XxXxX

Draco huddled in a ball where he had been dropped; curling himself into the shadows against the wall of the cave he had been carried into. He wrapped the scarlet cloak closer around his body, shrinking away from lupine forms slinking through the darkness around him. The flash of fangs had him whimpering and drawing his knees up to his chest, cowering away from the silver werewolf that had come to a halt before him. "Go away," he croaked, locking his fingers together.

"I think not, Red." The werewolf drawled, curling back his lips and giving a toothy smile. He stalked forward on four legs, pressing his cold snout against the blond's cheek. "You're bait, for now."

Draco cringed back from the wolf's touch, pressing the back of his head against the stone in an attempt to flee the warm breath bathing the side of his face. "What do you want?" He asked, tugging the folds of Harry's summer cloak up his neck. Inhaling the smell clinging to the cloth, he calmed down a bit, realizing the raven-haired guard wouldn't leave him with a pack of werewolves to die.

"I want Potter!" The silver werewolf howled, jerking back from Draco and tipping his head back. The cry ricocheted deeper into the cave, growing louder as several wolves added their voices to the call. Snarling angrily, the wolf paced before Draco, tail waving liquidly.

Draco shrank back from the frothing wolf, pushing down the urge to flee as glowing eyes followed his every movement from the shadows of the caves depths. "Why? What did he ever do to you?" He demanded, his voice taking on the haughty tone of a true noble born wizard.

"What did he do to me! He got everything I should have! I should be the leader of the Red Lions! Not him! Not that goody-good little wizard." Growled the werewolf, saliva running past dripping fangs and splattering upon the dirty ground. A burst of laughter flew past the wolf's lips, its amber eyes dancing wildly as he paused in his pacing to stare at the blond. "But the chance to get my revenge upon him was handed to me when I was sent after you. The dark Lord Voldemort answered my prayers when he gave Fenrir the task of capturing you. To find that Potter was escorting you was the icing on the cake."

Gasping at the name of the evil wizard, Draco stared in horror at the silver werewolf. "What does he want with me?" He asked through numb lips, locking his fingers in the soft material of the crimson cloak.

The werewolf rose up on its hindlegs, shrugging its shoulders in a purely human gesture as it swung its forearms. "That was none of our business, Malfoy. We were told only to fetch you, and that's exactly what we did. No one ever needs to know we took this little side trip so I might deal with some personal business."

A howl rose in the distance. A singsong call that was taken up by the rest of the werewolves gathered outside the cave. Giving the blond one last look, the gray werewolf dropped back onto four legs and trotted out of the shadowed lair, melting into the darkness. The small slip of sky that was visible was still dark, the light cast by the full moon lighting the forest.

Lifting a hand, Draco wiped werewolf drool from his cheek, shivering slightly as a cold wind whipped through the narrow entrance. Flipping the hood of the red cloak over his pale hair, he curled into a ball waited for Harry to come and rescue him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review!

PleiadesWolfe – I think this story will actually only be around four or five chapters longer. I mean you have the rescue, the birthday party, and some other stuff I'm not a liberty to share with you yet. I'll try not to drag Draco's rescue out too long.  
GryffieGurl - I love mad Harry and pissed Snape; they make such a beautiful combination. I don't think I'll be able to write anything but action, I enjoy the suspense and the fighting way too much.  
Crystal Malfoy – I hate coming up with chapter titles, sometimes they're so easy (like last week's) and other times it's terribly hard. Anyway, Snape did reappear but only so Harry could kick his but, which worked for me completely.  
Manny2003 – I thought it was quite fitting under the circumstances, lol.  
death by storm – Glad you enjoyed it!  
NinjaoftheDarkness – A fine butt it is too, lol. All we're waiting for now is Harry to rescue Draco, which I promise will be in the next chapter.  
silverrayne13 – Glad you're still with me and still enjoying this story.


	17. Battle and Briaredale

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

_Warning: Blood and gore ahead_

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Battle and Briaredale**

Harry dug his heels into the gelding's sides, urging him on with a loud command. His eyes darted from the snow-covered ground to the forest ahead, searching out the werewolves that had torn up the earth with their flight. Around him, the forest remained quiet, as if the few birds inhabitating the naked trees feared interrupting the silence. Tightening his grip on the reins, he looked over his shoulder at the horses hurtling after him, the whites of their eyes visible as they crashed through uncharted forest. Each breath that left the animals flared nostrils cracked loudly.

"Come on!" Harry called, his voice rough. The raven-haired wizard pressed himself close to the gelding's body as the animal maneuvered around a patch of dense brush, the scraggly branches tearing at flanks and skin. Sweat appeared along the animal's neck as Harry asked for more speed, ignoring the foam growing around its muzzle as it fought for its head. Behind him, Ginny's mare floundered, crying out as Dean's horse slammed into her.

Harry cursed unhappily and dragged back on the reins, bringing his mount to a stumbling halt. He glanced at the sky as he swung his leg over the gelding's withers and dropped to the ground. In the sky, the moon hung balefully, its pale fingers teasingly lighting the path he followed. Clamping his jaw as the back of his skull pounded, he unbuckled the girth and pulled the saddle from the back of Hermione's exhausted horse. Dean's mare pranced nervously as he approached; swinging its tail in displeasure.

"Easy sweetie," Harry murmured, tossing the saddle effortlessly atop the shifting animal. His fingers flew over the buckles and straps as he readied the animal for riding, fighting the numbness that was creeping into his toes.

A barrage of howls broke the night, jolting the horses into lifting their weary heads and peering calculatingly around them. The dark-haired wizard's response was a cold smile and a snicker of pleasure. Patting the mare heartily on the neck, he climbed back into the saddle and caught up the lead rope, clucking to Ginny's mare and Hermione's gelding.

"Almost there, guys." He breathed, looping the long lead around the horn of the saddle to free up his hands. Rubbing his hands together to warm them, he peered into the darkness before tapping the horse with his heels. Without further urging, the mare broke into a lope, hauling the tired pair behind her into action.

It was minutes later when the skittish animal slid to a stop and reared up, hooves shod with iron swinging mercilessly. The shadow that had spooked the horse disappeared back into the night as suddenly as it had appeared. Pawing the ground, the mare snorted and backed up until she stood trembling against Ginny's little horse. All three animals pressed close together, their ears flicking.

Harry dismounted and quietly drew his sword, the metal whispering deadly promises as it slid free of the sheath. He tugged the reins over the mare's neck and bullied her into taking a few steps forward before tying her to a tree. Murmuring softly to the large animal, he checked the knot while listening to the silence of the forest. His face grew grim as the faintest of growls could be heard, carried upon the cool wind blowing between the trees.

"Ready or not, here I come." He mumbled with a dry laugh. Without thinking to deeply about what he was doing, he glided away from the horses and deeper into the waiting forest. Every move he made was carefully thought out, each crunch of snow and crack of breaking branch giving away his position within the woods.

He was given no warning.

The werewolves fell upon him from the trees like ghosts, their fangs shining as they smiled at him. They shifted restlessly, some dropping to all fours and slinking dangerously close while others remained standing on their hind legs. Rumbling and snapping at him, the small pack herded him farther from the tied horses, ignoring the sword he held up to ward them off.

Harry, in turn, went along willingly, his eyes scanning for some sign of the blond wizard. An eruption of yelps had him stiffening, emerald orbs darting to the shadows were a pair of lupine forms clashed. He bounced the sword lightly in his hand, pulling a silver dagger from the small of his back with the other. The appearance of a silver weapon had the werewolves drawing back into the shadows, their grumbling snarls fading.

"Have you figured it out yet?" A voice rasped loudly.

His muscles tensing at the sound of the voice, Harry spun slowly and tipped his head to the side, watching as the silver werewolf glided into the clearing. "Where's Draco?" Concentrating completely on the apparent leader of the small pack, Harry was unprepared for the blur of fur that slammed into his side. Fangs closed around the forearm of the hand holding the silver dagger, jarring the weapon from his grasp and into the darkness. Before the teeth could bury themselves any deeper, Harry rammed the hilt of his sword into the top of the wolf's head, sending it whimpering into the shadows after his dagger.

"Tucked away, for now. I'm trying to figure out which one of you I should kill first. Should I drag him out here and nibble his toes off as you watch helplessly? Or perhaps I could kill you in front of him, hmm? Just so you can watch that hopeless look slide across his pretty little face." The words were murmured suggestively as the wolf observed him, amber eyes shimmering with promise. Laughing softly, the werewolf ran its tongue over its dark lips and let loose a low howl.

Head tipped slightly to the side, Harry shifted the sword to his other hand and pressed his palm against the bite marks on his left forearm. A thought came to his mind and had him smiling as he looked down at the new wound. "Do you remember what we learned about werewolves in Defense class?" Rolling his eyes, the raven-haired wizard held up a hand and shook his head. "Obviously not, seeing as you let yourself get bitten. Anyway, I clearly remember reading that by killing the alpha of a pack, you either destroy the entire line or find yourself commanding a bunch of morons. Sorry, I meant minions, but I'm willing to take that chance."

At those words, the rest of the werewolves fell back, hugging the shadowy edge of the clearing. Snarls and sharp barks cut through the night, disbelief over Harry's unexpected challenge colouring the canines rough tones. Circling the area, the wolves rubbed against each other, wary of the wizard standing upon the packed snow under the full moon.

"You have to be a werewolf to issue that particular challenge. It was a good try though." The silver wolf sneered.

Harry threw back his head and laughed before thrusting his left arm out. "Thanks to one of your mutts, I'll be granted that unfortunate privilege upon the next full moon." Still laughing softly, he hefted his sword and arched a dark eyebrow.

Screeching in outrage, the gray werewolf glared at the shifting shadows, seeking out the guilty party. "If that's the way you want to play, so be it. I accept." Without further ado, he dropped to all fours and charged Harry.

The move was expected and Harry acted accordingly, jumping and rolling to the right as the wolf flew past him. He rose to his feet quickly, swinging his sword out before him and grasping the hilt with both hands. "You've been away from the guards too long if you've forgotten everything that Moody taught us." He called, watching as the gray wolf shook snow from its fur and spun around. "Never charge into battle, you give away your best possible defensive position."

Curling lips back to expose glistening fangs, the werewolf began to circle Harry. His sleek head held low as he prowled angrily. Along the edge of the clearing, the rest of the pack watched on in interest, yapping and yipping in encouragement.

"Injured your pride, didn't I?" Harry purred, turning with the werewolf. He chuckled when the wolf growled and snapped its jowls closed, spraying saliva in his direction. "Gonna try again?"

The words were barely past his lips when the werewolf leapt into the air, heavily muscled forearms swinging wildly. Ducking to avoid the blow, Harry ended up on the ground as a hind paw slammed into his chest. Gasping for breath, he rose unsteadily, one hand rubbing his aching diaphragm. "Less talking than, eh?" He breathed the words out as he hunched in on himself, the tip of his sword resting in the snow.

Seeing his obvious pain as well as the lowered sword, the silver werewolf waltzed in for the kill; stalking forward on two legs with one of its clawed hands raised.

Harry's heart thundered in his ears as he watched the werewolf walk toward him, tightening his grip on the hilt of the long blade he held. When the werewolf was right in front of him with its razor sharp claws flying toward his throat, he spun and rose up under the raised arm. His sword whistled through the air as he put his full weight behind the blow, exhaling with a grunt as the blade connected with the wolf's neck.

Silence filled the clearing, broken only by Harry's loud panting. With a thud, the silver werewolf's body sank to the ground, its head landing and rolling to a halt several feet away. Closing his eyes in relief, Harry dropped to one knee and rested his chin atop his folded hands on the hilt of the silver sword. His eyes flicked up as a dark werewolf slunk into the glade, dropping to its belly and groveling directly in front of him. In a matter of seconds the rest of the pack followed, whimpering and whining as they offered their throats to the raven-haired wizard.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at the mangy group of werewolves he'd just acquired. "Great," he breathed as he stood. Glancing around, he raised his sword and pointed at one of the wolves. "You, go and get Draco. And I swear, if one hair on his head is harmed . . . I'll kill all of you slowly."

With a yelp, the werewolf vanished into the darkness, its tail tucked firmly between its legs. Shaking his head, Harry used the edge of his long cloak to wipe the sword's blade clean. He placed the weapon into its sheath as he stared up at the moon, waiting patiently for the return of the wolf and Draco. "As for the rest of you, you're all going to go to Versil. You'll wait there until I come for you, be it a week or a month."

A crunching sound had him turning around and glancing down at the body of the silver werewolf, brow drawing down in disgust. Using the toe of his boot, he carefully moved the man's head into a patch of moonlight. His lips tightened as he stared into a pair of eyes he recognized.

"Harry!"

Spinning around, he opened his arms as Draco crashed into him. He heaved a relieved sigh as he cuddled the blond against his chest and stroked his hair away from his face. "You're alright?" He croaked, giving the pale wizard a squeeze before pushing him back so he could examine him.

"I'm okay," Draco mumbled, eyes widening as he saw the blood staining the raven-haired wizard's robe. "You're hurt!" He cried out, hands immediately reaching for the injured limb.

Harry jerked the blond back against his chest before he had a chance to examine the wound, dropping his lips suddenly upon Draco's. Nibbling gently, he swiped his tongue along the blond's lower lip, silently requesting entrance. With a quiet whimper the blond appeased, opening his mouth and shuddering as Harry's tongue glided across his.

A howl exploded into the night, breaking the two apart. Panting, they leaned against each other as the werewolves gathered around them lifted their angular heads and parted their jaws. As one voice fell away, another rose up to take its place, the werewolf choir serenading the couple.

Closing his eyes, the raven-haired wizard rested his chin atop Draco's head and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Let's get out of here," he muttered. "We have to catch up with the others."

Sighing, he pushed the blond in the direction of the horses. At the edge of the clearing he paused, glancing over his shoulder at the singing werewolves. Narrowing his eyes, he dropped his hand to the hilt of the silver handled sword in warning before stepping into the shadows. Silently, the tired pair walked into the darkness, no longer afraid of the shifting shadows or the haunting melody rising up behind them.

XxXxX

The Red Lions had arrived in Briaredale just after lunch, their worn mounts stumbling as they were led into the stable behind the Barn Owl Inn. It had been an equally exhausted group that had staggered inside the main building and rented three rooms, rubbing tired eyes and muffling yawns as they waited to be directed upstairs. Once ensconced within their rooms, they had collapsed into their beds, ready to spend the next few hours tossing and turning while they pondered the fate of Harry and Draco.

It was now several minutes after midnight and the entire group was gathered in the large dining room downstairs. Dean, Seamus, Fred, and Blaise were seated around one of the round tables playing cards, their eyes lifting toward the main door every time it swung open. Sighs slipped past their lips as they glanced at the clock, tension mounting as time crept by.

"They should be here by now." Hermione muttered as she looked up from the book she had been reading. Shaking her head, she closed the book and placed it on the table before her, fingers reaching for the bottle of wine sitting between Ginny and Pansy.

"Take it easy," Ginny mumbled, frowning as she worked at untangling her. Curling her lip, she tugged a twig from a knot of red and dropped it onto the floor. "Harry probably stopped to rest the horses, you know him." The witch waved her hand as Hermione paused with the bottle over her glass, nodding her head in thanks as the other witch refilled her glass.

"Maybe." Hermione relented, picking her wine glass up and staring blankly into the golden liquid. Sighing, she took a sip and shot a quick look at the clock before glancing over at George and Ron.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ginny scooped up her glass and downed the contents quickly before turning her attention to Pansy. "How's Severus doing?" She asked sweetly, wiggling an eyebrow as Hermione snorted into her cup.

"His nose appears to be broken and he has two black eyes." Pansy sniffed, swirling her wine expertly. Ignoring the cough the redhead witch attempted to cover, she took a dainty sip and smiled evilly. "You know, after Severus gets done with Potter, he'll never work in this country again."

"Dumbledore won't fire him." Hermione mumbled, reopening her book and settling deeper into her chair.

"Of course not," Ginny agreed, rising and walking toward her brothers. There was a note in her voice that betrayed her calm appearance, a slight frown that showed she didn't quite believe the statement.

The front door swung open then, a cool wind sweeping into the room before the door was pushed closed. Standing just inside the door, the figures were heavily cloaked with deep hoods pulled over their foreheads. Raising a hand, the taller individual pulled his hood back, revealing his sparkling green eyes.

Triumphant shouts filled the room as the Lions surged to their feet and swept forward, arms extended toward their leader. Calling and laughing, they slapped Harry on the back and gave him quick hugs, all of them trying to talk at once.

Chuckling, Harry lifted a hand and gestured for silence, slipping his other arm around Draco's waist. "Let's sit down before we fall," he stated, displaying the exhaustion he felt as he walked slowly toward one of the tables. Draco stumbled along next to him, eyes half closed.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, grabbing Harry's injured arm and frowning down at the wound. She shook her head as she pulled back his sleeve, mouth opening to comment on the injury. Lifting her head sharply, she met the raven-haired wizard's eyes and shut her mouth as he shook his head.

"It went fine." Harry offered, scratching his cheek as he watched the bushy haired witch clean and bandage his arm. He knew she had figured out the cause of the injury but now was neither the time nor the place to discuss it. "As soon as you're done here, I'm going to bed."

"That bad, was it?" Ron asked, offering Harry a tankard of ale.

Accepting the large mug, Harry downed the contents quickly and leaned back in his chair. "Thanks, Ron." He rubbed his mouth with the ragged edge of his robe and closed his eyes. "It was actually easier than I thought it would be but my plan worked perfectly."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione patted him on the top of the head. "Go to bed, Harry. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning."

"Yes, mother." Harry mumbled, rising slowly. He dropped a quick kiss on the top of Draco's head as he left the room, ignoring the various looks exchanged by his team. Shrugging their shoulders, the group trailed after Harry, separating and going into their designated rooms. All of them wondering what would happen when they reached Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review!

PleiadesWolfe – Enough action for you? lol, of this entire story, that one scene is definitely among my faves.  
Crystal Malfoy – We won't see Terry and Theodore for a couple more chapters, though I do have their brief appearances already planned. Yep, Sev is old and Harry just rubbed his pointy nose in it.  
PicassoJR – lol, I'm glad you're enjoying it  
GryffieGurl – There will definitely be a Harry/Voldemort encounter but it's not going to play a big part in the story.  
NinjaoftheDarkness – Who doesn't want Draco?  
LandUnderWave – lol, a mere four more chapters and it'll be done. I don't know whether that makes me happy or sad.  
TorringMay – I wish you well and hope that my stories continue to amuse you.


	18. Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Diagon Alley**

Harry awoke with a start, the dagger stowed beneath his pillow flashing up to rest against the delicate stretch of pale skin above him. Blinking, he stared into Draco's startled eyes and internally cursed. He pulled the blade back and returned it to its hiding place, using his other hand to ease the blond's body down next to him. "Don't ever do that again Draco," he warned, amazed at the guilt he felt for putting such fear in the other's eyes. Tracing his hand soothingly down the length of the blond's back, he closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the pillow.

"Harry? What's going to happen today?" Draco asked softly, setting his head carefully down on the raven-haired wizard's chest. His fingers entangled themselves in the light shirt Harry wore, balling into a fist when the guard's hand glided back and forth over the small of his back.

Inhaling deeply, Harry opened one eye and peered at the top of the blond's head. "We'll leave for Diagon Alley after breakfast; it's roughly a three-hour ride so we should arrive at your father's around twelve o'clock."

"And then?" Draco persisted.

Groaning in defeat, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist and rolled them both over. He settled his weight gently on top of the blond, bracing himself on his elbows. His fingers stroked the pale hair gently, sliding through the soft locks as he gazed into wide blue eyes. "I don't know," he breathed, lowering his mouth toward Draco's. The first swipe of his tongue was a gentle request, the second a silent demand.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pinning the guard against him as he tangled his fingers in the unruly mass of dark hair. He tipped his head up, exposing the graceful line of his throat as the raven-haired wizard slid lower in the bed. His eyes slid shut and he whimpered under the light pressure of Harry's lips, fingers tugging ruthlessly. "Harry," he hissed. The sudden sound of the door swinging open had him freezing, his pale eyes popping open.

"Oops," Ron yelped, frozen in the doorway with one hand on the knob. Whirling around, the redhead presented them with his back. "Everybody is ready to eat breakfast. We're just waiting on the pair of you."

Harry snorted and pressed his face into the pillow beside Draco's head. "We'll be down in a minute." He bit out, shutting his eyes as the blond beneath him wiggled nervously. "Thank you, Ron."

"Really sorry, Harry!" Ron called over his shoulder as he lunged back out the door and slammed it in his wake.

"Do you like Ron?" Draco asked into the stillness, unconsciously rubbing circles on the raven-haired guard's shoulders.

"Right now . . . I could probably kill him." Replied Harry, rolling off the blond. He slid from beneath the blankets and padded across the room, pushing the shuttered window open a crack.

Behind him he heard the bed creak, signaling Draco's departure. Resting his head against the wall next to the window, he breathed out heavily and pretended he didn't hear the squeak of the door hinges. Shaking the urge to seek Ron out and kill him off, he spun around and left the room. Returning seconds later to retrieve the dagger and sword stashed within reach of the bed.

XxXxX

Breakfast had been a quick affair; sausages, eggs, and toast drowned with coffee and tea as Harry badgered the entire team into getting ready to depart. Twenty minutes after the raven-haired guard had originally planned to leave, the entire group found themselves gathered in the road before the inn. Among the recognizable Lion mounts, five new horses stood; all of them looking overweight and completely out of shape.

"I am not riding that mule." Pansy declared, finger leveled at the long-eared animal standing lazily in front of her. As if sensing her disdain, the animal flattened its ears and let loose a hiccuping bray.

"Technically, it's a donkey." Hermione called over her shoulder. She frowned as Ron chuckled, shaking her head in warning as she bent to check her gelding's hooves.

Narrowing her eyes, Pansy shot the bushy haired witch a disbelieving glare. "There's a difference?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as Harry stepped up to adjust the animal's girth.

"Well, for a start, a mule is a cross between a mare horse and a jack ass or a stallion and a jennet. A donkey is-"

"Thank you, Hermione!" Harry said loudly, rolling his eyes as he cut the witch off in mid-lecture. Shooting Pansy a quick look, he shortened the stirrups before moving off to check the other four animals that he'd rented from the inn's owner.

Two donkeys, a pair of draft horses, and a long-legged bay had been the only animals the wizard had been willing to part with for the day. As soon as the proprietor had pointed the animals out, Harry could have sworn he heard the complaints and objections he'd get ringing in his ears. He'd shrugged the feeling off though and paid the man, internally reminding himself that they only had to travel three more hours.

With that thought, he assigned Blaise and Pansy the donkeys while allowing Snape and Draco to have the gentle Percherons. The skittish bay went to Seamus, who would have to purchase a new mount while they were in Diagon Alley.

Five minutes later, everyone was mounted except for Pansy and Harry. "Please, just get on the damn donkey." Harry hissed, hands planted on his hips as he stared at the angry witch.

"I will not." Pansy snarled back, mirroring Harry's position as they faced off in the middle of the narrow street.

"If you don't get on the donkey, I'll put you on it." Harry stated firmly, a note of finality ringing in his voice.

"I'd like to see you try!" Pansy snapped back, smirking as the raven-haired guard hung his head and sighed. Her eyes widened and she jumped back with a squeal as the guard lunged for her, his hands locking around her waist before she could put the long-eared animal between them.

Plunking the witch down in the saddle, Harry stepped back and crossed his arms. "Remember, I asked you nicely the first time." He said as he stalked over to where BlackHeart stood. Tossing the reins over the hippogriff's head, he slipped his foot into the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. "Everyone ready? Great, let's get this little circus on the road."

XxXxX

"Sweet civilization!" Pansy cried, her eyes locked on the buildings before them. A beatific smile transformed her face as she straightened in the saddle, urging the donkey to a faster pace in her eagerness to reach Diagon Alley. "As soon as we get home, I'm going shopping." She announced.

"I'm having a bath." Blaise grumbled, wincing as he shifted his sore bottom in the hard saddle. Not only was his butt aching from the jarring four hour ride, he was also covered in mud due to a disagreement he'd had with his mount. "A very long one."

Harry smiled bitterly, tightening his grip on the reins as they entered the crowded road leading into the large city. "Formation, please." He called over his shoulder, swinging his cloak back so the hilt of his sword was visible. The shifting of animals behind him was loud as the guards scrambled into position and made sure their weapons were easily reachable.

"I thought we'd never get here." Ginny stated, slapping her mare gently on the neck as the horse pranced nervously.

"I figured we'd get here, but definitely not so soon." Ron mumbled, dropping his chin onto Hermione's shoulder.

"You have to admit, it was better than some of previous jobs we've done." Neville remarked, soothing Tip with a soft word and a light touch on the withers.

"We were attacked by griffins, attacked by starving wolves, attacked by werewolves, lost the carriage and our supplies over a bridge, and lost two horses. How could that possibly be better than our last three missions?" Hermione demanded, consoling her gelding with a quick scratch. Her question was met with thoughtful silence as they progressed further into Diagon Alley.

People turned to look at the group as they bodily made their way down the road. Greetings were called out and people waved in recognition as they remembered certain members of the Red Lions from previous trips to Diagon Alley. Hogwarts guards were always appreciated among the locals for they always came bearing wild tales and amazing stories.

By the time they reached a narrow side street, the horses were sweating and warm from dancing anxiously. Both Pansy and Blaise seemed ecstatic to have reached their destiny, smiling and talking politely to the guards while Severus looked on with a sneer.

"Thank Merlin!" Pansy cried dramatically as she pointed at the set of open gates leading up to the Malfoy's townhouse. "I thought we'd never arrive."

Harry led the way through the large gates, BlackHeart gliding forward with his neck arched arrogantly. Pursing his lips as he inspected the house, the raven-haired wizard shook his head in bemusement. The town house was a massive red brick affair with large windows and a forbidding set of gargoyles sitting atop the roof. Rolling his eyes over the sheer magnitude of the place, he dismounted and gave the hippogriff a quick pat before moving to help Draco down from his oversized mount.

He stood behind Draco as the blond slid carefully off the massive draft horse. Once the other wizard's boots were safely planted on the cobble stone driveway, he stepped back and folded his arms to prevent himself from grabbing the blond.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Draco asked quietly, shuffling nervously. He turned absently and began to stroke the big black horse's nose, afraid to meet Harry's burning emerald eyes.

"No, not right away." Harry murmured, shooting an anxious look at the double doors that remained closed. Stepping forward quickly, he placed one gentle hand on Draco's shoulder and the other on the hand stroking the Percheron. "I won't leave without saying goodbye."

The blond leaned back against the guard's chest, snuggling between the folds of the dark cloak he wore. "You promise?" He whispered, twining his pale fingers with Harry's tanned ones.

"Promise." Harry breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Draco's head. The quiet creak of the door opening had him stepping smoothly back and clasping his hands at the small of his back. Chewing on his bottom lip, he raised his gaze and peered at the tall blond standing on the stone steps. Giving a brief nod of greeting, he bit out a command and saluted sharply, knowing that his team had followed his example and raised one of their hands to their forehead.

"Draco!" The blond said warmly, barely glancing at the rag tag group respectful standing before him. Opening his arms, he laughed as Draco threw himself into his arms and buried his head against his chest. "Rough trip?" He asked jovially, pale eyes locked with Severus Snape's.

Mission complete, Harry thought, turning around and catching up the reins of the draft horse and BlackHeart. Vaulting easily into the saddle, he spun the dark hippogriff around and nudged him toward the gates at the end of the short driveway. "We've got rooms at the Leaky Cauldron," he reminded the group in a harsh voice. Adjusting his grip on the reins, he glanced at Hermione who rode next to him. "Don't even start."

"What?" Hermione queried, hitching one of her eyebrows. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Fighting the urge to look over his shoulder, Harry kept his eyes determinedly forward. "Goodbye, Draco." He mumbled, sliding his fingers into the soft feathers of BlackHeart's neck for solace. The almost inaudible snort the witch riding to the left of him gave had him rolling his eyes. "Let it be, Hermione."

"It's your decision, Harry." The witch said defensively, exchanging a look with Ginny.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry maneuvered his mount into the busy street. "Fred, George, after getting something to eat for lunch, I'd like you to return the rented horses. Seamus and Ron, you'll come with me to look at some horses." He ordered, directing the fidgeting hippogriff around a cart moving slowly up the center of the road.

'Yes sir' was chorused by the mentioned members of the Red Lions as the rest nodded in affirmation. Their arrival at Diagon Alley meant they got a couple days off to do whatever they wanted before turning around and journeying home. Shopping, drinking, and sleeping were high on everyone's priority list as the sign swinging over the Leaky Cauldron's door came into view. Another job successfully completed, especially the one they had just performed, was deserving of a cold drink and a long nap.

XxXxX

Harry silently followed the house elf down the dark corridor, his hand resting on the hip where the hilt of his sword should've ridden. As a gesture of respect and trust the blade had been left with Hermione at the inn. Already the weapon's absence was making him nervous, his fingers drumming against his muscled thigh.

The owl from Lord Malfoy had been unexpected, its message raising eyebrows and sparking theories among the relaxed Lions. With a frown, Harry had left the Leaky Cauldron immediately to tend to the matter; concern over Draco's safety making him jog the entire way.

Ahead of him the small house elf stopped and raised a hand to knock lightly upon a door, waiting for permission to enter before swinging the portal open. Stepping into the shadowed room, Harry's eyes sought out the individual he had come to see. He bit his lip when his roving eyes fell upon Severus Snape, the greasy haired wizard still sporting a pair of black eyes. Across from the disgruntled chaperone, the tall blond wizard sat.

"Lord Malfoy." He greeted, bowing deeply. Straightening slowly, he tipped his head back and observed the pair before him with empty eyes.

"Mister Potter, I believe." Lucius Malfoy stated, glancing at Severus for confirmation. The sharp nod the other gave put a small smile on his lips as he returned his gaze to Harry. "I heard you had quite an interesting journey, Severus was just telling me all about it."

Narrowing his flashing green eyes, Harry shot Snape an evil glare before returning his attention to the senior Malfoy. "Slightly more adventurous than usual, my lord." He relaxed his stance as the blond smiled.

"Would you be willing to perform a second job for me?" Lucius asked, standing and walking away from the fireplace. He paused next to a small table and lifted a bottle of scotch from the silver tray that it sat upon. Without asking, he poured three snifters of the liquor and handed one to Severus and one to Harry. "There's a matter I'd like dealt with as soon as possible."

"It would depend on the job." Murmured Harry, lifting the glass to his mouth and taking a cautious sip.

"Severus has informed me of Draco's abduction and subsequently your rescue of him. This is the second time such an attempt has been made. So far, I believe I've been quite tolerant and understanding about the entire thing. However, this most recent attempt has led me to the conclusion that certain . . . individuals, shall we say? Need to be dealt with in a manner befitting their actions." Lucius drawled smoothly, perching himself gracefully in the chair before the fire. Arching a slender brow, he peered at the raven-haired guard.

Harry nodded slowly, meeting eyes exactly like Draco's. "You'd like me to abduct him for you?"

"No, I want him to disappear." The words fell into the silence as the blond settled himself closer to the fire. Taking a generous sip of his scotch, he smiled. "Understood?"

"There's a small matter of payment." Harry said quietly, ignoring the shocked look on Severus' face as he accepted the lurid offer. Tossing back the scotch, he placed his empty glass on a side table and planted his hands on his hips.

Lucius followed Harry's example and finished his drink quickly. Rising, he prowled around the guard and halted behind his desk. "I believe you'll find this quite acceptable," he muttered, scribbling a number down on a piece of parchment and sliding it toward the raven-haired wizard.

Flicking his eyes down to the scrap of paper, Harry nodded once and held out his hand to seal the deal. "How do you want to do this?" He questioned, giving the blond's hand a brief shake before stepping back from the heavy desk.

"You'll complete the job and then owl me. Once I've gotten proof that Lord Voldemort is dead I'll have the money transferred into your Gringotts account. Acceptable?" Lucius returned, pretending he couldn't see Severus' widening eyes or reddening cheeks.

"Perfectly," Harry said, as if he accepted offers to kill people every day. Unconsciously rubbing his thigh, he began to move toward the door.

"Oh, and Harry? I'd like your team to remain in Diagon Alley for Draco's birthday party. A little extra security just in case another attempt is made to take my son." Stated Lucius, seating himself behind his desk.

Bowing formally, Harry straightened and gave a sharp nod. "I'll inform them, my lord."

Shooting Snape a challenging look, he slipped quietly from the room and left the large manor. Making no attempt to bite back the maliciousl grin that rode his face, the guard strolled onto the main street of Diagon Alley and headed toward the inn where his team waited. He'd just been paid an outrageous sum do something he'd been planning on doing as soon as he got the chance. Life was good.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review.

Crystal Malfoy - Yep, Harry's going to be a werewolf.  
Linthilde - lol, I'm glad you liked it. Looking back over the story I'm able to see what you were talking about. The nobles do come off as being quite a lot younger but I suppose I'm going to have to say it had a lot to do with their upbringing. I mean they probably lived really sheltered lives and so would come off as being naive and younger, time and battle not having the influence on them as it has had on the guards.  
MAnny2003 - Harry's going to do what he thinks is best, which isn't necessarily a good thing.  
PleiadesWolfe - lol, the rogue werewolf will eventually be named.  
Cheezewhiz - I like to think I always know where a story is going before I begin writing, otherwise what's the point? Everything else comes as I go, such as the carriage crash and Harry getting bitten. I'll try to make Harry look a little bit stronger and smarter for the last few chapters, though I believe he's going to end up looking quite stupid in chapter nineteen.  
IamNOTme - lol, hint taken.  
Hyper Hippie - Harry is definitely a werewolf after having taken such a serious bite. I'm sorry to have to say it . . . but this story is coming to a close. Three more chapters to go and it's over.  
silverrayne13 - lol, maybe one or two but I think everything after this is going to be easy sailing.  
MyOriginalIntent - The difference in the boys status is going to play a major role in what happens over the final three chapters.  
JediMasterWithAPen - lol, I do seem to love bashing Pansy.  
NinjaoftheDarkness - Yes, he is adorable cute, It's an unarguable fact!


	19. The Gift of Luck

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

_Warning - Blood, gore, and perhaps a little confusion ahead._

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - The Gift of Luck**

Harry clung to BlackHeart's saddle, calf muscles tensed as the strong winter winds buffeted the large animal. His black cloak flapped in the wind, the edge of the hood slapping at the side of his face. Burying his gloved fingers in the dark feathers covering the hippogriff's withers, he peered over the animal's shoulder at the snowy mountain caps they passed over. A smile crept over his face at the sight of a narrow line of blue beneath them. "The Friesian." He whispered.

The Friesian was the river that ran along the edge of Lord Voldemort's territory. It meant he was nearing his destination and possibly his death. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Here he was riding into hell to assure the safety of someone he loved but could never truly have. Oh, the irony of it.

BlackHeart pitched suddenly, tumbling sideways in the air as a gust of wind slammed into them. Screeching, the hippogriff battled to stay upright, legs and wings churning. Hissing and spitting unhappily, the dark beast turned the roll into a shallow dive, regaining his momentum and balance. Deepening the strokes of his wings, the hippogriff powered higher up into the sky, searching for the calm sea of blue that sat above the unpredictable winds. Seeing that BlackHeart had everything under control, Harry tuned back into his dark thoughts.

A voice inside his head berated him for leaving the blond the way he had, demanding he return and fix it. Fall to his knees before Draco Malfoy and beg his forgiveness. It would never happen, of course. Harry Potter was many things but delusional wasn't one of them. A noble wizard like Lucius Malfoy would never give his son into the keeping of a simple guard. Sneering at the thought, Harry urged BlackHeart onward.

Situated among the steep mountains, Voldemort's castle was a thing of legend and whispered tales. It was said anyone who went into the dark structure never came out, killed by the man who lived to murder and maim. The guards Lord Voldemort kept were as cruel and merciless as he, going into the woods and towns in order to secure victims for their master. Peering down at the black stone building, Harry chuckled and ran his fingers over the hilt of the short sword he wore upon his hip.

"Down, BlackHeart!" He called, turning the hippogriff away from the castle. Using his legs to guide the large animal to the ground, Harry carefully chose an area within the mountains above the castle to rest. It would be stupid to attack in broad daylight, he'd wait for night fall when everyone was sleeping and there were fewer guards on duty. Bracing himself for the landing, he grinned when the hippogriff settled himself gently to the earth, fanning his large wings twice before folding them with a snap.

Dismounting quickly, Harry rolled his shoulders and arched his back. Lifting a hand, he ran his fingers through his messy hair and turned to look at BlackHeart. The hippogriff stared back at him, completely unfazed by the weather or their current location. Patting the animal on the neck, the raven-haired wizard set to work loosening the girth and slipping the bridle off. He rifled through his saddlebags until he found the cold body of a rabbit. Unwrapping it from the leather it had been bound in, he tossed it at the animal's feet before turning away.

Kneeling in the shallow snow, Harry carefully began to remove his weapons from their sheathes. He lay the blades gently in the snow, carefully checking them for dull spots or weaknesses that might have been overlooked earlier. Each weapon was touched lightly, fingers tracing the metal lovingly. One short sword and six daggers of assorted lengths. Nodding his head in approval, he slipped the blades away and sat back. All he could do now was wait.

XxXxX

Draco lay face down on his bed, head buried beneath one of the many pillows thrown across the soft satin. His eyes were shut tightly, hands pressed over his ears to block out the insistent pounding on the bedroom door. When the sound ceased, he eased his blond head from under the pillow and rolled over, pale eyes widening at the sight of his father standing next to the bed. Sniffling, he lifted his hands and scrubbed at his face; not needing a mirror to know his cheeks were blotchy and his eyes reddened.

"Draco, are you all right?" Lucius Malfoy asked in concern. Frowning, he perched himself on the edge of his son's bed and settled a gentle hand on the younger wizard's knee.

Fighting the urge to throw himself into his father's arms, Draco bobbed his head. "Fine," he mumbled, ignoring the slight quaver in his voice. Clearing his throat, he sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I'm just a little tired from the journey, that's all."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Lucius patted Draco lightly on the back and rose. "We're going out tonight. Pansy and Blaise went shopping for new clothes with Severus as an escort. You, of course, have an entire wardrobe full of clothes and the most fashionable dress robes so I expect you to be properly attired." The older blond instructed, running his hands down the front of the blue shirt he wore before walking toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Draco questioned softly, flicking his gaze to the red cloak he'd tossed thoughtlessly upon the floor. He bit his lip as his father bent to pick the long garment up, staring at it in confusion before folding it and setting it next to the blond's wardrobe.

Lucius paused before the door, resting his hand on the knob as he twisted around to look at his son. "It's a surprise," he stated with a sad smile. Casting one last glance at the cloak he'd removed from the floor, he slid out the portal and closed it quietly.

Draco sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair before climbing lethargically off the wide bed. He shed his clothes as he walked to the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom, halting naked in front of the tall mirror that sat upon one wall. Staring at his reflection, Draco lifted his chin and sneered. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't back down from a challenge, nor did they take no for an answer. When they wanted something, they took it.

Looking at his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks, Draco realized that he had fallen completely and utterly in love with Harry Potter. And the raven-haired wizard had had the nerve to ride away like he felt nothing. "Bastard." The blond stated, curling his lip in anger. Shaking his head at his momentary lapse, he turned away and started the warm water running into the huge marble tub.

Slipping his fingers beneath the stream, he watched the water run over his hands and the dirt slide free of his skin. Firming his lips, he stood and stepped into the warm liquid. Throwing tantrums and breaking things would get him nowhere, especially when the person he wanted to take out his frustrations on was miles away. Then again, Hogsmeade was only minutes away from Malfoy Manor. An evil smiled curved the blond's lips as he slid deeper into the rising water. He'd see Harry Potter again. After all, Malfoys always got what they wanted. And Draco Malfoy wanted Harry Potter.

XxXxX

Harry hunched down in the dark leather saddle, eyes locked on his target. BlackHeart slowed the strokes of his wings, settling into a silent glide as he drew closer to the wall that encircled Voldemort's castle. Exhaling deeply, the raven-haired wizard tugged on the thick rope he'd secured to the horn of the saddle, testing its strength with a sharp jerk. Narrowing his eyes against the wind screeching around him, he slung his leg over the hippogriff's withers and wrapped it expertly around the rope.

"BlackHeart, hie." The words were breathed softly as the raven-haired wizard allowed himself to slide free of the saddle and slip toward the ground, the rope held tightly between his hands hissing angrily. Thankful for the thick leather gloves he wore, he shot a cautious look downward as BlackHeart dipped dangerously low. Curling his legs to avoid slamming into the wall, Harry let go of the rope and dropped to the ground.

He rose liquidly to his feet, hiding in the shadows between the flickering torches. Casting his gaze to the left and right, he smiled and drew the blade concealed in his boot. The short dagger whispered free of its sheath, black blade invisible in the darkness. Flipping his hood over his head, he glanced upward, searching for the hovering shadow of BlackHeart. Seeing no sign of his mount, Harry nodded in approval and flipped the dagger expertly in his hand. He considered the torches for a moment before drawing his wand and whispering a spell.

Above him, thunder crackled and lightning slashed, and with the pair came the angry hiss of torrential rain. In moments, the magical downfall smothered the flames, leaving the courtyard dark and desolate. The guards, he knew, would flee for the driest spot available, leaving him without worry as he slipped into the castle like a ghost. Chuckling, Harry glided silently along the wall and down into the courtyard, ignoring the rain the raced down the back of his cloak. Within seconds, he was lost among the shadows.

XxXxX

Draco stood next to his father, mouth hanging open in shock as he stared at the dozens of clapping people standing before him. A banner was strung across one of the walls proudly declaring 'Happy Birthday Draco'. Glancing up at his father, he gave a half hearted smile and waded into the crowd, shaking hands and conversing while maintaining a pleased facade. He snagged a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, taking a long sip while searching the faces of strangers for someone he recognized.

"Were you surprised?" Blaise asked dryly from behind him, a flute of wine held before him as he observed the partying people. He arched an eyebrow and took a swallow of wine, licking his lips before nodding towards several familiar figures. "Your guards are present."

"Harry?" Draco queried calmly, holding his left hand up and peering at his recently manicured nails.

Blaise shook his head and finished his wine. "I haven't seen him, than again, the room is pretty crowded." Touching his hand to the blond's forearm, he gave him a concerned look and widened his eyes. "You could always ask one of them, you know."

Tipping his head to the side, Draco chuckled dryly. He drained the remaining champagne from his glass and handed it off to a wandering waiter, absently tugging the cuffs of his dark gray dress robe back into place. "I don't think I've had quite enough to drink for that confrontation." He muttered, slender eyebrow rising as Blaise caught two glasses of red wine from a loitering waitress.

"Drink up, my friend." Blaise ordered, eyes on the redheaded witch pushing her way through the milling noble witches and wizards. Passing the second glass to the blond, he smiled wryly. "Things are about to get interesting."

XxXxX

The doors swung open under Harry's gentle touch, groaning on rusty hinges. Slithering through the crack, he peered cautiously around before stepping into the shadowed entrance hall of Voldemort's castle. He tipped his head at the approaching sound of footsteps, burying his hands in the voluminous folds of his cloak so the dagger wouldn't be seen. His wand was swung at the floor, erasing the muddy footprints he'd left before the door. Pressing against one of the walls, he waited for the guard to appear.

A malicious smile crept across his lips as the guard halted in front of the door, swinging his glowing wand around him in a wide circle. The light slid over the toes of Harry's dark boots, returning as the dark wizard let loose a gasp and jerked his wand up. Ignoring the wand practically tapping him on the chin, Harry smiled and raised his left hand slowly. With a careless flick of his wrist, he sent his hood sliding back over his hair. Widening his flashing eyes, the raven-haired wizard lashed out.

The dagger landed with a soft thunk, the blade parting flesh smoothly. Twisting the weapon slowly, Harry drew it from the dark guard's throat, relishing the shocked look on the wizard's pale face. Wiping the flat of the blade clean with his index finger, he watched as the guard sank to the floor, collapsing into a creeping pool of blood. Again he waved his wand, observing the sudden whoosh of flames as the dark wizard's body was eaten by a crackling blue blaze.

"Now, where to find Voldemort?" He purred out loud, stepping over the ashes that had replaced the guard's body. Shaking his head, he waltzed further down the hall.

XxXxX

"Good evening, Draco." Ginny said, halting next to the blond. She was dressed in black with a swirling red cloak hooked over one shoulder that left the short sword she carried visible. Clearing her throat, she glanced over her shoulder to where Hermione waited impatiently. "We were wondering if you'd mind stepping out for a minute. This is our last night in town and everyone would like to say goodbye."

"It's the proper thing to do, Draco." Blaise murmured, nudging the blond with his elbow. He rolled his eyes when the wizard shifted away from him and turned his gaze to the confused witch. "He'll be out shortly."

"Thank you, Blaise." Ginny said, sliding easily into the crowd and disappearing.

"Grow some balls," Blaise hissed, reaching out and grabbing the glass of wine from the other wizard's shaking hand. Walking over to the closest wall of the large hall, he set the half full glasses on the marble floor and stalked back to Draco. "You're going to go out there and say goodbye to those witches and wizards. At the very least you can say thank you."

"Honestly, I don't know if I can." Draco breathed, lifting his shining blue eyes and meeting Blaise's dark gaze. Sighing heavily, he swiped at his face with the sleeve of his robe. Smiling sadly, Blaise wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder and gave him a quick hug. "I'll help." He whispered, nodding to Lucius Malfoy as he led the blond toward the door Ginny had vanished through.

XxXxX

The corridor Harry slid along was dark. He was tempted to use his wand to light his path but that would announce his presence to any guards who might be wandering around the halls. Frowning at the thought, he placed one hand on the wall and continued forward, eyes narrowed. He stilled when he reached an intersection in the halls, his fingers curling around the stone. The scuff of a boot had his hand tightening on the black dagger, bringing it closer to his body.

Harry froze with his back pressed against the wall. Sliding down the stone, he peeked around the corner and grinned happily. Two guards leaned negligently against the wall before him, their swords dangling limply from their hands as they talked. Between them: a door. "What luck I have." Breathed Harry as he reached up and pulled his hood back into place. Taking a deep breath, he stepped around the corner, his appearance bringing both wizards to attention.

"Halt!" One of the guards cried, swinging his sword into position.

Harry swept forward, exchanging his wand for a second dagger in a beat of his heart. He lunged forward to meet the first guard, using the black blade to sweep aside the sword while he slammed his other dagger home. Letting go of the blade, he caught up the dying wizard's sword before it could fall to the ground and ducked the flash of silver the swept past his head. Without blinking, he lowered the sword and hamstrung the second guard. His dagger flew to the wizard's throat, sliding neatly over the skin in a deadly caress. Smiling, he straightened and stepped toward the door, hand outstretched.

XxXxX

Taking deep breaths, Draco allowed himself to be bullied through the doors and out into the small courtyard that was located behind the hall. He stopped on the narrow steps that led down onto the pale cobblestone, mouth hanging open at the sight before his eyes. Stumbling forward, he stretched out his hand and waited. A soft laugh slipped past his lips as the dark velvet nose bumped his hand and the horse exhaled deeply.

"Harry thought you could use a good horse." Hermione stated, slipping her hands under the long folds of the scarlet cloak she wore. Smiling softly, she stepped forward and ran her hand down the tall gelding's neck. "His name is Midnight Rover, he's a Shagya Arabrian."

Fred cleared his throat and stepped forward. A long bundle of dark blue silk rested in his arms, appearing slightly heavy as he offered it to the blond. "He also wanted you to have this. Said he didn't need it anymore."

Frowning, Draco stepped back from the horse and wrapped his arms around the bundle, gasping as the weight came to rest fully against him. Stepping further away from the horse, he set the silk wrapped package on the courtyard floor and flipped back a corner of the cloth. Biting back tears, he ran his fingers over the silver hilt of the sword.

"Goodbye, Draco Malfoy." Ginny said, giving the blond a quick pat on the shoulder before wheeling around and gliding back into the hall.

Stepping forward, Fred and George offered their hands. "If you ever want to learn how to use that, come see us."

The others left silently, muttering quick goodbyes as they slipped around the blond. When the last guard had drifted out of the courtyard, Blaise cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. He bowed his head when the blond waved him away, spinning around and leaving him to his thoughts.

XxXxX

Turning the knob quietly, Harry pressed the door open and stepped to the side. He arched an eyebrow in surprise when no spell flew past his face. Peering around the corner, he glanced about the darkened room. A small candle burned silently on the table beside the bed, its light casting an eerie glow.

Sliding forward, he frowned. The figure lying on the bed was pale and perfectly still, the green blankets barely mussed. Tapping himself on the thigh with the black blade, he walked forward and cleared his throat. His soft hack failed to incite a response from the old wizard. Narrowing his eyes, he crept forward a few more steps. He focused his gaze on the dark lord's chest. Raising an eyebrow, he poked Voldemort with the tip of the dagger. Again, he received no action or response. It took him a moment to realize the significance of his findings. The old bastard was already dead!

"This makes my job so much easier." Harry crowed, sheathing the black dagger and drawing his short sword. He swung it up in a two-handed grip, holding it above his head for a moment before bringing it whistling down. The blade passed cleanly through the deceased wizard's neck, severing his head cleanly from his body.

"Now to find the owlery." He muttered, scooping the head up carefully and prowling from the room.

XxXxX

Draco sat on the courtyard steps, the long silver hilted sword resting across his knees. His fingers absently caressed the long blade, skimming just above the razor sharp edge. The light scuff of hooves had him glancing up, watching as the black gelding lowered his delicate head and lipped at the roses growing along the tall walls of the courtyard.

"Draco?"

The blond turned at the sound of his name, watching as his father walked toward him. Clearing his throat, he pushed himself to his feet. "Here," he called. He swung the heavy sword up into his arms, cradling it against his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucius asked, narrowed eyes going to the deadly weapon his son held lovingly.

"The Lions wanted to say goodbye and make sure I got my birthday gifts." Draco answered softly, his pale eyes going back to the dark horse.

"That's an interesting gift you're holding." Lucius murmured, prowling down the steps. His eyes darted from the sword to the horse and he shook his head. "And that horse is worth a pretty penny."

Draco bobbed his head in acknowledgment. Sighing, he walked forward and leaned against the black horse, resting his forehead upon its silky coat. "Harry," he breathed, tipping his head up and peering at the dark sky as if searching for an answer. Sniffling, he hugged the sword tighter to his chest and listened to the happy sounds drifting through the open doors behind him.

XxXxX

Lucius Malfoy trudged into his large study; his eyes immediately going to the figure slouched before the blazing fire. Arching an eyebrow, he walked toward the dark-haired wizard and stared down into his obsidian eyes. "You weren't at Draco's party."

"Do you think he even noticed I wasn't there?" Severus Snape replied evenly. Straightening in the leather chair, he reached over and carefully poured himself another drink. "Besides, I've had enough drama in the past week to last me a lifetime."

Smiling, Lucius shook his head and poured himself a drink, lifting a hand to rub the growing ache in his temple. As far as he was concerned, the party had been a success. The presence of the Red Lions had seemed to cheer Draco up and he'd spent quite some time chatting with them. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what was putting a damper on his son's attitude. Generally the younger wizard loved any chance to show off. Licking his lips, he glanced at Severus and opened his mouth.

"You've got a delivery." Severus said, indicating the long side table with his chin. Turning his gaze back to the fire, he lifted the glass of cognac to his mouth and took a contemplative sip.

Frowning, Lucius turned in the direction the other wizard had motioned, his eyes widening at the sight of several large Eagle owls sitting impatiently upon the wood. Approaching cautiously, he peered around their heavily feathered bodies to the package they were clustered about. Confusion grew as he stared at the large-covered basket, a bow of pink silk tied neatly to the fastened lid. Stepping forward, he cautiously freed the owls, ducking as they scattered and flew out the door.

Bracing himself for the worst, he untied the bow and touched his fingers to the clasp that held the lid closed. Taking a deep breath, he flipped it open and stared in shock at its contents. "My, he works fast." He said dryly, staring into the dull red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. I'll apologize right now if the way this chapter was written confused anyone. I looked at it several different ways but finally decided I liked it best this way: with Draco's and Harry's night running parallel to each other.

thrnbrooke - lol, you asked the unanswerable questions. Your questions will be answered in the final couple of chapters.  
MAnny2003 - I agree completely.  
vilon - I'm a sap when it comes to love stories, there's no way I'd give up on Draco and Harry this far into the story, after all love does conquer all, doesn't it?  
Netty - Terrible timing? lol  
Cheezewizz - Your review made me laugh! My poor, tough, guard Harry hanging in fanfic limbo!  
DeathGodGirl - I figured it was the fast and something that Lucius would do.  
mandraco - Glad you're enjoying it!  
animelvr4evr - I figured I'd have him killed off just for the hell of it.  
PleiadesWolfe - Next chapter, we'll definitely find out what everyone thinks about Harry being a werewolf. lol, I think you'd have a fight on your hands for ownership of Draco.  
GryffieGurl - I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm ending this story when it seems like I just started writing it yesterday. I can definitely say that I'll miss writing this fic but will be very happy to be able to begin another.


	20. Draco's Decision

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Draco's Decision**

_Five Days Later . . ._

Draco reined Midnight Rover to a halt between the gates of Hogwarts, a small smile sliding across his lips at the mayhem before him. Shaking his head in amusement, he nudged the black gelding forward and glanced at Blaise. "Some things never change." He murmured, cringing as two wizards slammed into each other and crashed to the ground. Tightening his grip on Midnight's reins, he guided the horse carefully around the fighting pair while searching for someone he recognized.

"There," Blaise said, pointing toward the doorway of the long stable. His fingers locked reflexively in the mane of his horse as the animal snorted and pranced nervously, tossing its head and rearing half-heartedly. The wizard who he'd gestured at lifted a hand in recognition before turning and vanishing into the shadowed recesses of the barn, emerging seconds later with several other individuals.

Draco dismounted smoothly, setting his feet gently to the slush-covered ground. Dragging the pale reins over the gelding's ears, he walked around the horse's side to greet the quartet approaching them. He bit his lip as they walked calmly through the cheering crowd, completely ignoring the angered shouts from the observers. Stroking a hand over his mount's velvet shoulder, he arched an eyebrow. "I'm slightly surprised none of you are in there," he called, indicating the shoving group with a tip of his head.

"The Badgers aren't worth our time," Fred said with a smirk, turning around so he could watch the small fight. The wizard lifted a hand and rubbed the side of his neck absently, his other hand drifting to the hilt of the sword he wore. "The Eagles on the other hand . . ."

"I've come to see Harry." Announced Draco, running the white leather reins between his fingers. He leaned back against the black horse, ignoring the dark hair that clung to the silver cloak hanging around his shoulders.

"That's gonna be a bit of a problem." George muttered slowly, looking away from the blond and glancing back toward the barn. Clearing his throat, he reached out and snagged the reins from Draco's fingers. "I'll take your horses to the barn, get them comfortable. Fred, Dean, and Seamus will take you over to our barracks."

"Why is that going to be a problem?" Draco demanded, watching as his gelding and Blaise's mare were led in the direction of the barn.

Fred wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled him toward the barracks, aiming for the building with a red and gold flag hanging above the door. The others followed quietly, slogging through the slush and mud.

"Is that Theodore Nott?" Blaise asked out of the blue, eyes narrowed on the figure leaning arrogantly against the side of another building. His hands balled into fists as the wizard smirked at him and made a rude hand gesture before turning around and gliding calmly away.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked loudly, shrugging out from under the redhead's muscled arm. The silence that met his question was unnerving, as were the grim expressions pasted on the faces of the wizard's whom he'd spent a week with.

"Inside." Fred ordered, reaching around the blond and pushing the door open. When the noble wizard failed to move, he sighed and slid around him, prowling into Red Lions barracks.

Draco followed slowly, eyes darting down the length of the narrow building. A line of beds sat to either side of the room, each draped in a red and gold blanket. At the end of each bed a large trunk rested, the lids covered in various articles of clothing and weaponry. Chairs were pushed against rickety desks, appearing as if they'd seen better days. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" He queried in exasperation, stalking slowly down the aisle between the beds. Each thud of his boot seemed overly loud in the silence of the room.

Ginny entered the room from a small door at the back, her face almost as red as the hair tangled around her shoulders. "Oh. Hello, Draco," the witch stammered, raising a hand and rubbing her face as she sank onto one of the beds. Her arms wrapped around her waist as smiled sadly at him, shooting an anxious look in the direction of the portal she'd come from.

"Hello Ginny." Draco murmured, crossing his arms as he peered around the room. He couldn't help the impatient tap of his toe as Ron and Neville drifted listlessly into the room, both of them dropping onto the bed already occupied by Ginny. Spinning slowly on his heels, the blond began to pace.

"This has been thrilling and all, but I have to go," Blaise stated suddenly. Giving a hurried goodbye, he thumped Draco on the shoulder and muttered good luck before stalking out the door and closing it quietly behind him.

"Perhaps you should sit down," Dean suggested as he flopped onto his own bed. Seamus followed his example lethargically, kicking off his boots and crossing his legs.

"Can you just tell me what's going on? Where's Harry?" Draco snapped.

"He's not here." Hermione said, entering the room through the door Ginny had used earlier. The brown haired witch halted behind Ron, her hands falling to rest on the redhead's tensed shoulders.

"Well, when will he back?" The blond snarled, huffing unhappily as the group exchanged looks. His toe began tapping again, the noise resonating through the room. Narrowing his blue eyes, he pinned the witch under his gaze and arched an eyebrow.

"He's not coming back, Draco." Whispered Hermione.

XxXxX

Blaise stood on the small porch in front of the Red Lion barracks, his eyes scanning the courtyard. Chewing his bottom lip, he nodded to himself and stepped down, squishing through the slush in the direction of the Snakes barracks. He halted in front of the long building and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. At finding the coast clear, he pushed the door open and walked silently inside. A malicious smile appeared on his face as the wizard on the other side of the room straightened and narrowed his eyes.

"Zabini, can I help you?" Theo purred arrogantly, planting his fisted hands on his hips.

Sliding the bolt into place on the door, Blaise clasped his hands behind his back and strolled leisurely toward the other wizard. "It's been a couple of years, hasn't it Nott?" The dark-haired wizard murmured, pursing his lips as he peered around the shadowed room.

Theo nodded in acknowledgment, tensing as the other neared him. "Three or four." He tilted his head and reached out to grab the dagger lying on the bed but was forced to leap back when Blaise lunged at him.

Sinking his left hand into the thick cloth of the other wizard's shirt, he yanked him forward and slammed his fist into his nose. The crunch of cartilage and bone was satisfying as was the grunt that erupted from the guard's mouth. Blaise repeated the punch without thought, smiling as he stepped back and watched Theo sink slowly to the ground cradling his broken nose. "We should really get together again sometime." He said, wiping his bloody knuckles on the dark pants he wore. Chuckling softly, he turned and strode from the building, leaving Theo lying on the floor moaning in pain.

XxXxX

"Hogwarts rules prohibit a werewolf from working with the guards. Its why Remus was forced to leave years ago." Fred explained, rubbing his hands together. Shaking his head, the redhead sighed and leaned back in the chair he was slumped in. "Harry was forced to resign or he would have been fired."

Draco blinked owlishly and dropped onto the edge of the nearest bed. "What?" He whispered past numb lips, hands clenching into fists in his lap.

"He left three days ago after making sure Fred was promoted to Company Leader." Ron said, settling his hands atop Hermiones'. He shook his head and leaned back against the witch, gaze shifting to one of the windows lining the walls.

"Do you know where he went?" Draco asked quietly.

Clearing his throat, Neville tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Most likely he went to the Wolves Run. That's really the only place he'd go."

Nodding slowly, Draco pushed to his feet and stood there for a moment. Lifting a hand, he rubbed his face before walking toward the door, his fingers fumbling with the handle. "Thank you," he murmured, tugging the portal open and stepping outside. He stood silently on the little porch leading into the barracks, gazing out over the abandoned courtyard. The clop of hooves turned his head and brought his racing mind to heel.

"Everything okay?" Blaise asked softly, taking in the haunted expression in the blond's eyes. His lips firmed as Draco shook his head and came down the steps, hands outstretched for the reins held lightly in the dark-haired wizard's hands.

"I'm going home," Draco murmured, jamming his foot into the stirrup and swinging gracefully onto the black gelding's back. His other foot had barely touched the iron before he was turning Midnight's head and urging him into a canter. He shut his eyes as Blaise shouted something at his back, weaving his fingers through the dark horse's long mane and closing his eyes.

Ten minutes later he was handing the horse over to a groom and stumbling toward the massive manor, not even registering the fact that an offended Blaise was galloping up the drive. Entering the house quietly, he sighed and began the long trek to his room, ignoring the greetings of house elves and his tutor. His mind was in turmoil as he tried to digest everything he'd just learned. Plodding into his bedroom, he glanced around before collapsing onto his bed and closing his eyes. When he opened them, he found Pansy hovering over him with her hands on her hips.

"Harry's gone." He muttered, lifting a hand to cover his eyes.

"Then why are you still here?" Pansy asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"Where else would I be?" Draco snapped in confusion, spreading his fingers so he could peer between them. He glared over the witch's shoulder as Blaise appeared in the doorway with a knowing smirk on his face. "In case you've forgotten, this is my father's house."

"Seriously? I thought you'd be on your way to that . . . place, not sitting in your room pining." Pansy stated with a wave of her hand. Shaking her head, she lowered herself to the edge of the bed and placed a gentle hand on the blond's knee. "What are you doing, Draco?"

Draco rolled over, pulling his leg out from under the witch's comforting hand. "He left, Pansy. Without saying goodbye, again." He shut his eyes and buried his face in his pillow, only to have it torn from his fingers and tossed across the room.

"But not because he wanted too, silly boy." Whispered Pansy, making room on the bed for Blaise. Smiling softly, she reached out and ran her fingers through his mussed hair. "Didn't you once say he'd always come for you? Yet, when he can't, you sit here and do nothing about it?" Draco rolled over to face the witch, pale eyes widening. "I thought you didn't like him," he said, sitting up and rubbing at his face before dropping his hands back into his lap. His reflection was visible in the mirror across the room, bringing his attention to his blotchy face and rumpled hair.

"Blaise beat Theo up for me," the witch offered, patting him on the shoulder and standing. She ran her hands down the front of her robes and absently patted her hair. "Not all men are the same, and some chances only come along once in a life time."

"So you think I should go after him?" Draco questioned, his eyes going to Blaise's reddened knuckles. Climbing off the bed, he went to his bathroom and washed his face.

Pansy and Blaise both followed him, leaning to either side of the doorframe as they observed him. Stepping into the room, Pansy grabbed a black towel from the counter and tossed it at him. "If I were you . . . I'd already be on my horse." She lifted her fingers and gave them a little waggle before looping her arm through Blaise's and tugging him from the room.

Draco stared at his reflection and smiled, his mind racing as he began to plot his moves. He glided into his room and tossed the towel on the floor, moving straight to his wardrobe and pulling the doors open. Changing quickly, he shot himself one last look in the mirror before crossing his fingers and heading down to his father's study.

Pausing before the dark wooden doors, he inhaled deeply and knocked. At this father's invitation, he rolled his shoulders and breezed into the room. "I need some money." He stated, sitting in the chair before his father's desk.

Lucius Malfoy straightened in his seat and put his quill down. Glancing over his son's head, he met the dark eyes of Severus Snape and frowned. "For what?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco clenched his fists in his lap and raised his head. "I have to go to Haardein." Tipping his chin up, he fastened his pale eyes on his father, "please."

"Why do you need to go to . . . Haardein?" Lucius asked curiously, tilting his head slightly as Severus began to shake his head back and forth.

"That's where Harry is," Draco explained, glancing over his shoulder to see who his father was looking at. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Severus Snape, shoulders tensing as he prepared to argue his cause.

Lucius let out a slow breath before pulling open the bottom drawer of his desk and reaching inside. His fingers closed around the velvet bag hidden between old papers and letters, withdrawing it slowly and bouncing it in his palm. The coins inside clinked together as he considered his decision. "Travel safely," he finally said, dropping the bag on the desk in front of his son.

"Thank you, father." Draco breathed, reaching out and grabbing the bag with a shaking hand. He rose fluidly, sliding the bag into the robes he wore before swinging around and charging from the room. Freezing in the doorway, he turned around and quickly walked back to the older blond. Circling the desk, he threw his arms around the taller wizard's shoulders and gave him a quick hug before fleeing the room.

He met Pansy and Blaise in the entrance hall, both of them wearing expectant expressions as he hustled toward them. Without saying anything, Pansy held out a pair of saddlebags and the thin red cloak. She tipped her head and smiled, giving him a quick hug before stepping back and letting Blaise take her place.

"You might want to take this." Blaise said, offering Draco the sword wrapped within the voluminous folds of the midnight blue silk.

Shaking his head, the blond quickly tugged the crimson cloak around his shoulders. "Harry can't handle anything silver," he reminded, fumbling the clasp of the cloak. His hands fell away under Pansy's, practically bouncing on the spot as she hooked the buckles together.

Blaise smiled and pulled a fold of the blue silk back, revealing the hilt of the sword. "It was really a simple charm," he assured, grinning as sunlight flashed over the gleaming gold hilt. Flipping the fold of cloth back into place, he pressed the sword into Draco's arms. "Feather light spell."

Sword cradled in his arms, he hugged the dark-haired wizard before bolting through the doors. Midnight Rover stood saddled at the base of the steps, his ears pricked as the blond came loping down the stairs toward him. With efficient movements, he secured both the saddlebags and sword to the saddle. The dark horse danced in excitement as Draco swung himself into the saddle, shoes sparking off the cobblestone. Lifting a hand to wave goodbye, he buried his heels into the gelding's sides and pressed himself close as the animal leapt into a hand gallop.

The sun was setting when Draco thundered into Hogwarts on Midnight, his arrival turning heads and bringing various guards from their barracks. His eyes searched for the familiar flash of red and gold, hands firm on the reins as the black horse pawed anxiously at the ground. Biting down the relieved cry that rose in his throat, he watched as the door of the Red Lions barrack was thrown open and the guards poured out.

"I need you to take me to Haardein!" He hollered at the shocked Lions standing on the porch. Under him, Midnight Rover bellowed and shook his head, silky mane lashing the blond's hands.

The guards glanced at each other and whispered back and forth before several sharp nods were exchanged. "Give us ten minutes to get ready!" Fred yelled back with a straight face. As the words left his mouth, the Lions sprang into action with the fluidity and ease that they always seemed to move with.

Minutes later, Draco was surrounded by the Red Lions, all of them looking at him expectantly from the backs of their mounts. Arching an eyebrow, he turned his gelding's head and pointed him toward the gate. "Don't you have to tell someone you're leaving?"

* * *

"I'm sure they'll figure out we're gone." George called in amusement, nudging his winged gelding into a canter. As the sky darkened, the Red Lions thundered through Hogsmeade, taking a path that was very familiar to them.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!

MAnny2003 - lol, I don't know, I kinda feel bad for not giving Harry a great battle.  
XTakaX27 - Yep, old age did Voldie in.  
illicit-666 - This is one of the last chapters (a second chapter will posted Saturday April 14 around 9pm, and the final chapter will be posted next Friday).  
avihenda - I've tried to keep the characters as much themselves as possible, its hard at times but the end result always seems worth it.  
DeathGodGirl - In the end, he was defeated by old age, kind of pitiful, eh?  
PleiadesWolfe - I think this chapter answers your question concerning Lucius but maybe not so much your one about Harry being a werewolf. That will be dealt with in the final chapter, I think.  
Rhiwan - After everything I've put Harry through, I figured he deserved a break.  
NinjaoftheDarkness - lol, Harry may want to disappear but Draco's not going to let him.  
thrnbrooke - Voldie was done in by old age, and Harry still got the money for doing the deed, pretty lucky if you ask me.  
TorringMay - lol, he's absolutely adorable.  
GryffieGurl - I knew Voldemort needed to go, I mean we couldn't possibly have him interfering with Draco in the future, could we? So, Harry got a break and the deed was already done. It was old age, I'm sure of it.  
Cheezewhizz - I think it's one for the record books. The first time Harry has ever gone to kill Voldemort and he's already dead? Not to mention he got paid for it!  
Wolven Spirits - Voldie died of old age.


	21. Harry's Purpose, Or Lack Thereof

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: I must admit, for the first time ever, that I'm having a horribly hard time writing the final chapter of this story. I just can't seem to get that perfect ending . . . but here's hoping the chocolate induced coma I'm working myself into will help me somehow.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One - Harry's Purpose, Or Lack Thereof**

Harry cracked one eye open slowly and groaned. He lifted his head from the top of the table and ran a hand across the back of his mouth. Straightening in the chair, he blinked and glanced across the pub to where Remus stood behind the bar. The older wizard arched an eyebrow and shook his head sadly.

"I don't suppose you want breakfast?" The werewolf asked, chuckling in amusement as Harry's cheeks paled and flushed an unattractive shade of green. Turning around, he began to take inventory of the bottles lining the narrow shelves while watching the raven-haired wizard in the mirror running the length of the wall. "That's the fourth time this week."

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned forward again, resting his forehead on the cool wood of the round table. Closing his eyes tightly, he internally promised himself he'd never drink again and bit back the moan of pain that threatened to spill past his lips. "Third," he corrected quietly.

"I did the exact same thing when I left Hogwarts," Sirius called as he came through the swinging door from the kitchen. In his right hand was a mug with steam rising from it, the smell of lemon and apple accompanying the drifting wisps of warm air. "Celebrated for an entire week until I realized I didn't have a job anymore."

Pressing his fingers against his temples, the raven-haired wizard carefully attempted to sit up. "Thanks, Sirius." He whispered, watching as the thick cup was set on the table before him. Moving his hands away from his head, he wrapped his fingers tentatively around the mug.

"I've been there before," the older wizard said wisely, slipping into the chair across from Harry and folding his arms before him. Sighing heavily, he watched the raven-haired wizard lift the cup to his mouth and take a cautious sip. "However, I can honestly say that I've never spent half a night crying into a bottle of Rouge Rum and mumbling incoherently; I'm more of a happy drunk."

"Hah!" Remus yelped with a laugh as he swung around and leveled a finger on the other wizard. "I can remember you crying into a glass of Fire Whiskey on more then one occasion." Shaking his head, the werewolf absently began to wipe the top of the bar with a rag.

Face flaming red, Sirius sat up quickly and accidentally bumped the table, causing Harry to burn his lips on the warm potion he was attempting to drink. "Liar!" Screeched the dark-haired wizard, snapping his mouth closed when the emerald-eyed wizard sitting across from him moaned and slapped a hand over his mouth before lurching to his feet and staggering in the direction of the bathroom. "Sorry, Harry!"

"I'm sure your yelling isn't helping him." Remarked Remus, striding out from behind the bar and walking toward his partner. Both wizards winced as the sound of gagging floated down the hall. Shaking his head unhappily, the werewolf dropped into the chair Harry had abandoned and arched an eyebrow. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Less Rouge Rum?" Sirius offered, brow drawing down.

"He can't go on like this." Remus stated, picking up the lemon flavoured potion and rising. He headed in the direction of the kitchen, pouring the contents of the cup down the sink before walking stealthily down the hall and tapping gently on the bathroom door. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry exhaled deeply and placed a wet cloth over his face. He froze as he heard the lock click and the door open, pressing the back of his head against the tub he was leaning on. Reaching up, he pulled the cloth free and opened his eyes. "I'll be fine," he muttered, accepting the hand Remus offered him.

"Here, it's the last one." Remus said with a smile, offering Harry a small vial. Repressing the knowing grin, he crossed his arms and watched as the raven-haired wizard peered at the contents skeptically. "It's a hangover potion."

"You had hangover potion and you didn't tell me?" Harry grumbled, popping the cork with his thumb and tossing the vial's contents back. Swallowing quickly, he placed the empty vial next to Remus' elbow and closed his eyes, waiting to feel the potion take affect. "We lost a day of travel for nothing."

"Sirius and I only get to see you twice a year, I'm not sorry for taking advantage of the situation." Remus replied with a smirk. "Feeling better?"

Harry thought the question over before giving a slight bob of his head and trailing Remus down the hall into the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway and watched as the werewolf began to organize the kitchen, setting dishes and plates aside to be washed while humming softly. "Well, you're going to be seeing a lot of me now. Is there anything you want me to do this morning?"

"Take BlackHeart out, Merlin knows he could use the exercise." Remus suggested, throwing Harry's black and red cloak at him. He frowned when the younger wizard ran his fingers over the Red Lion crest woven onto the chest of the garment before tossing it back to him.

"It's warm enough out that I won't need one," Harry said, the excuse sounding lame to even his ears. Offering the older wizard a shrug, he pushed through the back door and trudged across the slush filled courtyard.

A cool wind nipped at the tips of his ears but the warm fingers of the sun heated the dark clothes he wore. Rubbing his fingers together, Harry dragged the barn doors open wide, spilling light into the dark interior. His arrival was greeted with several happy snorts and a spine tingling screech from the hippogriff attempting to chew his way through the barn wall. Grimacing at the damage BlackHeart had caused, the raven-haired wizard shook his head and hooked his fingers through the halter the animal wore.

"Silly beast." He murmured affectionately, giving the hippogriff's beak a brisk rub. Grinning as BlackHeart crooned, he grabbed his saddle and settled it lightly upon the animal's wide back. It took him minutes to finish tacking the hippogriff up and lead him from the barn, barely managing to avoid a waving wing as the animal danced around on two legs. "Come on, boy."

When the hippogriff settled, he flipped the reins over his head and mounted quickly, checking the girth before sliding his foot back into the iron and turning the animal's head in the direction of the main road. He waved goodbye to Sirius as the older wizard appeared in the back door, smiling as the man gave an exaggerated wave before going back inside. Laughing softly, Harry stretched his legs and rolled his shoulders, settling comfortably into the saddle.

The pair wandered down the main road; BlackHeart carefully picking his way around overly large puddles and Harry eyeing the townspeople hurrying about their business. His eyes caught sight of a familiar shop, the small one which Draco and Blaise had dragged him into. The one in which he had found the Hogwarts blade. Chewing on his bottom lip, he drew BlackHeart to a halt and stared at the store thoughtfully. Hogwarts issued other gear, not just swords.

Out of curiosity and the chance of finding something he'd missed, the raven-haired wizard slid off BlackHeart and gave him the command to stay, idly dropping the reins over the railing of the boardwalk. He prowled into the small store silently, his shoulders tensing as the bell dangling above the door tinkled loudly in warning. Within seconds of the sound, the shopkeeper appeared behind the counter and stared at Harry before grimacing. "You again? I thought you promised never to come back?" The man hissed in exasperation, he paled as Harry arched an eyebrow and dropped a hand to his hip, wrapping his tanned fingers around the hilt of the short sword he wore in place of the long blade.

"I lied." Harry purred succinctly, drifting further into the store. Trying to press down the urge to break something just for the hell of it, he scanned the shop for anything familiar or similar to what he had carried at Hogwarts. His fingers slid over and around the hilts of small daggers, searching for the small crest engraved within the metal and finding nothing. The few bows piled on one wall were all to shabby and rough looking to have originated in the armory of Hogwarts.

He was heading toward the doorway in defeat when he stilled and turned around, heading straight toward the wizard standing behind the counter. Curling a lip in threat, Harry placed his hands on the counter and slowly leaned over, searching the contents of the glass case. Licking his lips, he waved his finger back and forth over the glass while concentrating on the metal of each ring. Simple gold and silver bands set with diamonds and emeralds were most likely not what he was looking for.

"Bring out those three rings," he ordered sharply, jabbing his finger at three plain bands set off to the side. He himself had once worn a copper band with his name inscribed on the inside and a small lion on the outside until he had lost it. It was a graduating gift given to all students when they moved from training to full duty soldiers. The first ring was just a ring, nothing more than a golden band but the second . . . the second was an iron band with a griffin sketched into the metal

"Colin Creevey." He read the name carved into the metal and scrunched his face up, trying to recall the face that went with the name. His first thought was to contact Dumbledore and give him the information, his second was that he no longer reported to the old wizard and now had a useless piece of information. Shaking his head, he placed the band back on the glass counter and stalked from the small store, pretending he didn't hear the relieved sigh that escaped the shopkeeper.

BlackHeart greeted him with a grunt, flicking his tail as Harry vaulted into the saddle. A slight bump of his heels had the animal springing into the air, climbing steadily with even strokes of his wings. The cold wind was stronger when they got above the buildings, the wind picking up slightly and pushing the hippogriff off course. Below them, the Wolves Run came into view, its small sign rocking back and forth in the faint breeze.

BlackHeart didn't need to be forced to the earth, easily folding his wings and spiraling toward the slushy ground. Landing neatly, he tucked his wings and walked calmly to the barn, halting just outside the open doors. Harry swung his foot over the animal's dark rump and dropped to the ground, spraying slush and mud everywhere with his impact. Glancing down at his dirty pants, he groaned and pressed his forehead to his saddle before straightening and leading BlackHeart toward his stall.

After he'd stripped the hippogriff of his gear, he gave him a thorough cleaning; pulling his tail, shining his beak and hooves, carefully rubbing away the loosening winter coat. When he was done with BlackHeart, he left him standing in the aisle while mucking out the stall the hippogriff had occupied and repairing the wall. "Be a good boy," he ordered as he closed the small door behind the animal. Smiling softly, he gave the dark hippogriff a slap on the withers and headed into the pub.

He bypassed the back door in favour of entering through the front, stopping at the bar and picking up a dark red bottle before continuing into the kitchen. The sight of Sirius sitting at the table plowing through a plate of eggs was stomach turning, but he sank down across from him anyway. "I have no purpose in life." Nodding as if to confirm his statement, he wrapped his hand around the neck of the Rouge Rum bottle and unscrewed the lid.

"At least weaken it," Sirius commented, pausing with his fork half way to his mouth. Shaking his head sadly, he watched his godson tip the bottle back and take a hearty swallow. "I'm going to call Remus."

"Please do. One should never drink alone after all." Harry mumbled, wincing as the rum burned its way down the back of his throat. Plunking the bottle down on the table, he crossed his arms and tipped his head back. "I don't have a job. I don't have any friends. I don't have a place to live. All of my clothes either have the Red Lion crest on them or are Red Lion colours. I now have no purpose."

Sirius reached out and grabbed the bottle Harry held, pulling it slowly across the table and screwing the lid back on. "What do you have?" He asked, attempting to divert the raven-haired wizard's attention away from the bottle of Rouge Rum.

"I have a hippogriff, a bunch of weapons, and a pack of werewolves." Harry muttered, extending a hand and wiggling his fingers for the bottle. Ignoring the look on the older wizard's face, he worked the lid free of the Rouge Rum and took a long sip before burping and chuckling softly. Behind him, the door squeaked open and then closed quietly.

"That's all?" Sirius asked, looking over his godson's head at the individual who had just walked in through the back door. A smile curved his lips as he picked his fork back up and began to eat, trying not to give away the identity of the individual who had just entered the pub.

"That's all you think you have, Harry Potter? I'll tell you right now, you're wrong. You have friends who love you and would follow you anywhere, you have a pair of godfathers who'd try and move the earth if you asked it of them, and you have me."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review! The final chapter of this story will be posted on Sunday April 22, sometime after 9pm. I had originally planned on posting this chapter last Saturday but due to complications decided to postpone its release.

JediMasterWithAPen – I'm sorry you don't like wolf Harry but it does add to the plot, makes the love story better in the end because they have this huge thing to get around.  
NinjaoftheDarkness – I have a friend who just got out of there; while she may not have enjoyed her time, she certainly met a lot of interesting people!  
GryffieGurl – lol, Draco going by himself would've been one huge disaster after another (looking back now, I can't believe I made him appear that incompetent). CV, eh? lol, I think I like it.  
TorringMay – Harry did say they were a family, I suppose having him leave would have been very upsetting. And Draco . . . well, he is terribly adorable.  
Wolven Spirits – Yah, she doesn't end up looking like a complete $# in this one, which is surprising considering how I usually portray her.


	22. Guard My Body

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

ATTENTION: Two chapters were posted during the alert systems failure, please make sure you've read chapter 21 before reading this chapter. This chapter was originally supposed to be posted Sunday night but I hadn't finished writing it. I actually was afraid it wasn't good enough to end this story so had to rewrite it. My apologies to everyone for the lateness and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Guarding the Dragon.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two - Guard My Body**

The chair Harry sat on toppled backwards as he rose swiftly to his feet, the wood crashing loudly against the floor in the silence of the pub. He whirled around and managed to tangle his legs with the chair's spindly ones, tripping himself clumsily. Several snorts of amusement and choked back chortles had him snarling unhappily as he slammed into the ground, scraping his hands as he tried to catch himself. Under his weight, the chair splintered, completing his embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked from behind him, the words slightly muffled.

Blinking, Harry stared at the tips of the boots resting to either side of his face, the dark leather shining brightly. Inhaling deeply, he ran his gaze up the tall boots and long legs, past the lean hips and the hands braced arrogantly upon them. "Draco?" He asked, stunned at finding the blond standing so close behind him.

"You're alright?" Draco asked softly, his pale eyes wide as he stepped back and dropped carefully to his knees. He cupped Harry's chin in his hands, thumbs brushing the tanned cheeks in an absent caress. A smile slid over his lips as the raven-haired wizard blinked slowly and lifted a tentative hand to touch his pale cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Harry murmured, the tip of his finger sliding over the fine skin of Draco's face. His breath left him in a rush as the blond nuzzled his hand, lips brushing gently along the side of his thumb.

"I came to get you," Draco whispered, blond locks tumbling over his forehead as he tipped his face down. Behind him the door creaked open, drawing the shining emerald orbs up and over his shoulder. His brow drew down as Harry rose abruptly, pushing past him and through the crowd of guards who'd entered quietly. Slack-jawed, he watched the dark-haired guard storm out of the pub, slamming the door so hard behind him that it rattled the little window above the kitchen sink.

"Surprise?" Ron murmured into the silence, his breath leaving him in a gasp when Hermione elbowed him in the side. Pressing his hand to the injury, the redhead groaned and doubled over. "Sorry."

"You'd best go after him," Sirius rumbled, fork resuming its path to his mouth. Arching his eyebrows, he flicked his gaze over the blond's shoulder, "before he starts tearing Remus' stable apart."

Face reddening in a combination of humiliation and anger, Draco clambered to his feet and stalked after Harry. His hands balled into fists as he tore the door open and stepped out into the courtyard, the gentle wind pulling at his already mussed hair. "Potter!" He shrieked, stomping across the cobblestone toward the small barn. In the doorway he paused, allowing his eyes to adjust to the shadowed interior.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Harry snapped from within BlackHeart's stall. Beside him the hippogriff lashed its tail and hissed, threatening the raven-haired wizard with a raised hoof. Settling a calming hand on the animal's withers, he observed the wizard standing just within the stable doors.

"I didn't peg you for a coward, Harry." Draco murmured, gliding into the barn. Dust motes danced in the rays of sunlight shining in through the open door, stirred by the faint breeze caused by the blond's passing. Horses shifted within their stalls, straw and hay crunching under their shod hooves. "Yet here you are, hiding behind an animal."

"You and I are from different worlds, Draco." Harry stated, sliding around BlackHeart so it would appear less like he was cowering behind the large hippogriff. He placed his forearms along the top board of the stall wall, fingers drumming nervously.

"I don't care, and neither should you." Draco exclaimed, pacing deeper into the barn. Frowning, he pursed his lips and stopped before Midnight's stall, sliding a hand over the gelding's velvety muzzle. Tipping his head, he absently straightened the dark horse's halter. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Snapped the raven-haired wizard, hands clenching in frustration.

"Just answer me!" Draco snarled, whipping around. His sudden movement startled the black gelding, sending him reeling back into the corner of the stall with his ears pinned. Curling his lip, he turned around and whispered soothingly to the horse, his voice lilting as he coaxed the animal forward.

Harry tangled his fingers in his hair, combing the dark locks ruthlessly as he heaved a deep sigh and tipped his head back. "Yes," he murmured to the stable ceiling.

Smirking to himself, Draco smiled and tickled Midnight's nose, grinning foolishly as the gelding lipped at his fingers. "So what's the problem?"

"Your father-"

"My father doesn't care who I love, only that I am loved in return and well protected!" Draco cried in frustration, whirling around to face the raven-haired wizard. Kicking at the floor angrily, he drew a deep breath and walked slowly back to stand across from Harry.

"Tell me, Draco, how would I support us?" Harry bit out harshly, slamming his hands against the wall of the stall. "I don't have a job and it's highly unlikely that I'll be getting one anytime soon."

Tired of the raven-haired wizard's dramatics, BlackHeart screamed and snapped wildly. Sharp talons carved lines in the wood under the guard's right arm, forcing him to lurch away and stumble out the door. Grunting unhappily, the animal hissed before lowering its beak back to the bucket of water it had been drinking from.

"I have a suggestion for you, Harry." Draco stated, propping himself up on the stable wall. "Let me be your purpose; guard my body." The words were spoken quietly and accompanied with a seductive smile, pale blue eyes glowing with promise.

Swallowing loudly, Harry tipped his head to the side and blew out a deep breath. "What exactly would this job entail?" He queried softly, emerald eyes running the length of the other wizard's body appreciatively. Pushing down the urge to lunge across the short distance, he crossed his arms and waited.

"Well, it would require you to remain with me at all times. You'd have to follow my every whim and obey all my commands. And, of course, you'd have to stay terribly close." Draco whispered suggestively, lashes dipping down to cover his gleaming blue eyes. He couldn't repress the inviting smile that crept across his lips as he leaned back against the stable wall, hands held slightly out before him in a come hither gesture.

Harry ran his tongue over his lips as he straightened, brows arching as he strolled calmly toward the blond. He continued his forward glide until his chest was pressed against Draco's, his right foot inserted between the blond's. "How's this?" He asked softly, his lips brushing the tip of the noble's ear.

Biting back the moan that rose in his throat, Draco ran his hands down Harry's arms and slid them around his waist. "Perhaps just a little closer," he breathed, shivering as the raven-haired wizard's breath tickled the side of his neck. His eyes drifted shut as the guard's arms slipped around his waist and dragged him closer, fingers stroking the small of his back through the cloak and shirt he wore in a tantalizing preview of what was to come.

"That can be arranged." Harry purred, bending over quickly and hefting the blond over his shoulder. With a quick glance out the open barn doors, he carried Draco deeper into the shadowed interior, the palm of his left hand resting firmly on the noble's bottom.

XxXxX

"Are you guys staying for dinner tonight?" Remus asked conversationally as he picked up Sirius' empty plate and carried it toward the sink. He glanced over his shoulder as he waited for one of the Red Lions' to respond, rolling his eyes as he noticed Seamus sniffing the mouth of the Rouge Rum bottle.

Fred shook his head and leaned back against the wall beside the door. "Dumbledore mentioned something about needing us later in the week. Also, we left without telling anyone, which is probably gonna piss Moody right off." The other guards nodded in agreement, although none of them moved from their comfortable positions.

It was the muffled giggles that announced the return of Hermione and Ginny. Both witches came flying through the back door, their faces blazing red as they slammed the portal closed and leaned against it, panting for breath.

"You'll all be heading out then?" Sirius asked, staring at the pair with his eyebrows arched.

"Yeah, we just have to get our horses from the barn." George said slowly, rubbing the side of his face. His hand dropped to the pommel of his sword, fingers smoothing the metal in a comforting gesture.

"Harry and Draco are in the barn." Hermione said, drawing everyone's eyes. Her cheeks flooded with colour almost instantly, one of her hands rising to press against her chest.

"Are they still arguing?" Ron asked, arching an eyebrow as he peered at his girlfriend.

"Well, not exactly." Hermione mumbled, fiddling with the clasp of her cloak.

"Then they won't mind us getting our horses."

"But they're still in the barn!" Ginny hissed, her face flaming red as she waggled her head back and forth in protest. She fisted her hands in the folds of her cloak and exchanged a look with Hermione, her face flushing as she met the bushy-haired witch's eyes.

"Hermione said they're not arguing anymore." Seamus mumbled in confusion, glancing back and forth between the witches.

"They're not arguing anymore . . . but I still don't think they want to be disturbed." The bushy haired witch whispered, glancing at Ginny who nodded frantically in agreement.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Ron queried in exasperation, he rolled his eyes as Hermione's face flushed and she shook her head. Shaking his own head, he shouldered the pair aside and marched out the door.

"Poor Ron," Hermione mumbled, tipping her head slightly and straining her ears.

"He'll never learn," Ginny added, tilting her chin upwards. A grin spread across her face as her ears picked up an angered roar and a squeal of fear, which was quickly followed by the pounding of feet.

"We'll be staying for dinner." Ron barked as he shot back through the door, his face almost as red as his hair. Ignoring the questions his fellow guard's tossed at him, the redhead fled toward the front of the pub and the shelves of alcohol located there.

XxXxX

Sprawled in an empty stall atop hastily discarded clothes and the blanket Harry had tossed onto the clean straw, Draco let out a long sigh and smoothed his hand over the raven-haired guard's bare chest. Opening his eyes, he lifted his gaze and met the shining emerald orbs that had been focused on the top of his head. "Well?" He asked softly, arching an eyebrow as the taller wizard smiled slowly.

"Job offer accepted; the benefits are just too good to turn down." Harry purred lazily, plucking a piece of straw from among the blond's sweat-dampened hair. Allowing his head to fall back, he dragged Draco tighter to his side and closed his eyes.

"Good, we'll discuss salary later," Draco murmured playfully, tucking himself closer to Harry's warmth and closing his eyes. Yawning, he threw an arm across the guard's chest and allowed himself to drift, comforted by the knowledge that when he woke up; Harry would still be with him.

- THE END -

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess that's it. I'd like to thank everyone who followed this story and reviewed. Your suggestions, opinions, and comments are always helpful and very much appreciated. For this being my first AU fic, I really don't think it went all that bad and I hope everyone agrees with me. Sadly, there will be no sequel. Thanks again everyone, and I wish you all good reading and writing. 


End file.
